


Through the Viewfinder

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 69,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Kinney is a contract killer. He has no mercy. Can anything thaw his icy heart?</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://s955.photobucket.com/user/kinnetic_bliss/media/ThroughTheViewfinder_banner_zpsyowmkpcl.jpg.html"></a><br/>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***Thank you to my dear friend, Sorcha for the brainstorming involving the title for this story. I couldn't have come up with it on my own! Also, this is my first attempt at making my own banner. I hope I did okay with it!***  
>  
> 
> A/N: Okay, I think the premise itself should speak this fact - loud and clear. However, I will place the warning at the onset. This is a DARK fic. Brian is an assassin. He will behave uncharacteristically at times. That's not to say he's all bad. It's just a question of what or who can bring any good to the surface. Undoubtedly, this is both AU and OOC... but a story I hope those that like Dark!Brian will enjoy. As always, comments are greatly appreciated, and what motivates me to write more quickly. :)

Cold eyes assessed the photograph. Within moments he would have even the most miniscule detail committed to memory. For the performance of his task, the added perusal wasn't necessary; however, he was a professional - he did not tolerate surprises. He slid the photo into his pocket, no remorse for the life he was about to take. It was merely a job to him. In the beginning it had been more difficult… but now, it was just a paycheck… and a damned good one at that. It wasn’t only that… even though, that would be enough. After years of work as the most sought out contract killer, he was the most skilled in his ‘profession’. In the underground, he was referred to as ‘The Surgeon’.

 

A sardonic chuckle had been his response the first time he had heard of it. The man that was the best at the destruction of lives was dubbed the name of one that saved lives. To him, that was irony at its best. He realized it was considered a compliment to his style and skills. As in everything he did, he was meticulous. Not a solitary drop of DNA was ever remaining… unless he chose for it to be. Those that hired his special services were aware of the folly their actions would render should they ever dare to double cross him. Some had made the attempt and paid the price. His reputation as it was now… very few even thought of it.

 

He was ever alert, though. A younger, more inexperienced man could come and seek to make a name for himself by using him to do it. Nothing would further a young gun’s reputation more than being the one to take him out. His lips twisted mockingly. That wouldn’t happen.

 

Looking into the mirror, he slipped into his long coat that was worn more for practicality than his own personal taste, before sliding his dark glasses into the front pocket. He placed the new pair of gloves into his pocket, never reusing the same ones. In some instances, he knew he was overly cautious… however, his spotless reputation remained intact. The only evidence, and circumstantial at that, that ever linked him to a professional hit was if the knowledge he was in town leaked out to the wrong people. It was never enough.

 

Walking at a leisurely pace, he left his hotel room, his footsteps taking him in the direction of his unsuspecting quarry. His methodical stalking was at the end of the line. He knew every move this particular man took each day. Typically, he spent a few days following and observing his victim; however, at times there were cases that required much longer. In the case of the bigoted, and self-absorbed Jim Stockwell, this hit would provide him the ultimate of pleasure. A snarl curved his lips as he proceeded to the waterfront where he knew Stockwell would meet one of his nefarious contacts. This hit would be such a pleasure that he might come in the aftermath. If not, he would find some fuck worthy trick to pound into in his own brand of celebration.

 

A car was ready and waiting for him to use once he was prepared to move on Stockwell. From that point on, doing his job on foot would be impossible. He would get Stockwell into the car… and then, it would be over for the corrupt ex-police chief. It amused him how such a man of obvious corruption had made so many enemies in a short amount of time. After losing the election, he had soon after retired. Apparently, he had found his fortune and power through other avenues. The leaders in local organized crime didn’t trust a former cop, whether on their payroll or not. Once they no longer had use of him, the decision to pull the plug had been quick.

 

His time to act would be short. Stockwell always met with his contacts on the pier. An envelope exchanged hands, with Stockwell lingering for only about five minutes afterwards. Stockwell never drove to this location. A taxi would drop him off, with him leaving on foot. He would make his move as soon as Stockwell was alone. Typically, he didn’t make his contact in a place that had the potential to be so open… but Stockwell was a very cautious man. His eyes coldly watching the exchange, he thought to himself - not quite careful enough, though.

 

Unreadable eyes scanning his surroundings, he was pleased to find the pier more abandoned than usual. There were couples scattered here and there… but all of them seemed to be focused on either the water, or each other. Slipping his sunglasses from his pocket and onto his face, that was more to add to his anonymity than for any other reason, he placed the gloves on his hands, before moving in the direction of the now alone Jim Stockwell… his eyes alive with purpose behind the dark lenses. This was the moment that filled him with exhilaration. His only regret was that he wouldn’t see that initial flash of fear in his victim’s eyes. This man was a pariah to society. He would be doing the people of Pittsburgh a favor.

 

Stockwell stared blankly into the murky water, his back tensing when he heard the slow, yet even footsteps stopping behind him. The body wasn’t touching his, and yet he could still feel the menace. It had finally happened. Death had come for him… and there wasn’t a damned thing he could do about it. As always he was armed. He didn’t even need to turn around to know his weapon would serve no purpose. The man that stood behind him was a professional. He was silent and assessing the situation. Bargaining was his only hope. If this man was who he thought he could be, he realized his pleas would be for nothing.

 

“There is no escape for you, Stockwell. You have two choices. I can work with either…” the words were low, only audible to the two men, neither of them looking at anything other than the rippling water ahead. Not giving Stockwell the time to either plead or ask inane questions, he cuttingly told him, “Either walk away with me now, or I will scatter your brains all over this pier. Your choice, though… and time is ticking, Jimmy boy. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.”

 

“You w-won’t do that…” Stockwell countered, his voice shaky and unsure. “You’ll be exposed.”

 

A mocking laugh swiftly emitted. “I always have a quick getaway planned, and more aliases than you can imagine. Now, I’ve wasted enough time here. Either you come with me, or I finish this now.” His hand was poised on his gun just in case Stockwell didn’t take the route he expected. That was highly doubtful though. His victims never surprised him… in fact, no one ever did. He didn’t expect that to change now. “You have to the count of three. One… Two…”

 

“Okay! Stop… I’ll go with you.” Stockwell turned and faced the man that was clearly hired to be his executioner. He frowned when he looked at the man, not a doubt in his mind of his identity. The man was a legend in the underground. For some reason he had expected someone much older.

 

Walking toward the end of the pier, his expression giving nothing away to anyone passing them by, but his eyes glacial and alert, he grasped Stockwell’s arm tightly, effectively leading him in the direction he wished to go. “Don’t think about running, or pulling a gun on me. I can finish you in an instant - with or without my weapon.”

 

“I know that…” Stockwell whispered hollowly. “If I didn’t know who you were, I would probably fight. Even though we’ve never met, your reputation precedes you, Mr. Kinney.. or whichever name you are currently using. My only hope is cohesive reasoning - man to man.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Brian pushed the repellent man toward the car, mockingly telling him, “That’s a slim hope.” He watched as Stockwell willingly took a seat, not the least bit surprised that the older man was going along with him so easily. That was the advantage of a reputation such as his. He would try to change his mind through his checkbook. The attempt would be fruitless. Sliding into the car next to him, Brian cast a cold, disinterested glance Stockwell’s way. “There’s a plastic bag on the floor. I want you to place all your personal items inside of it - wallet, cellphone, keys, any weaponry… etc.”

 

“Is this standard practice for paid assassins these days? The victim assembles their personal effects?” Grousing or not, Stockwell didn't hesitate to comply; he knew his choices were non-existent. As the car pulled away from the waterfront, he didn’t even look at his surroundings, mindful of the fact that his bargaining time would be very limited.

 

“My technique varies by the situation… if you really need to know.” Brian stared straight ahead, his eyes glancing only briefly to Stockwell’s equally blank expression… waiting for the panic to set in. Despite knowing the reality, men generally went into panic mode before the act was completed. “Don’t worry, Jimmy… we’ll be at the cabin soon.”

 

“C-cabin?” he asked, uncertain if he was more alarmed by that or not. He had assumed he would be murdered and dumped into the river. He should have known better. That was too common for a man of 'The Surgeon’s' style. “Listen, Mr. Kinney… I know you’re a man of reason. I can make this worth your while.”

 

Brian accelerated his speed once they were on the dirt road that was unknown to anyone not intimately connected with the area. He had scoped out the terrain carefully once he had accepted the contract. Stockwell wouldn’t go out filled with lead as with a more typical and quick hit. He had something else in mind for Jim Stockwell. “We’re almost there. Save your pitch until we arrive.” Brian cast a bland smile in Stockwell’s direction. “I might be more appreciative of the humor then…”

 

Stockwell felt his heart thundering in his chest. He’d never been a man to succumb to fear… but it was setting in now. His pleas would be for nothing. He had to find a way to get away from this hired gun… But, it was hopeless. They were now in the middle of nowhere. No one would hear his screams. If they could, Kinney would merely silence him before they could be rendered. Pure and simple - he was doomed.

 

Pulling his gun from inside his jacket, Brian pointed it in Stockwell’s quivering direction. “Get out, and walk very slowly…” Brian hissed, his eyes watching the man that seemed to be going through a mental reversal. He knew the look so very well. Stockwell had been dealing with his reality with a small degree of hope. Suddenly, it had been extinguished. He wouldn’t be doing anything to revive that hope.

 

Once they were inside what was clearly an abandoned cabin, Stockwell shuddered in distaste… unable to believe his life would come to an end in such a desolate place. Turning to face the man that had cold, almost dead eyes trained on him, he tried to find the words that would get him out of this mess. “Mr. Kinney…. S-Sir, don’t be rash. I can double whatever they’re paying you. Just name a price and I will make sure you get it.”

 

“Sit in the chair!” Brian barked at the frightened man, no remorse or feeling showing in him. He had learned that valuable lesson years ago. In fact, he had a scar to show for that juvenile mistake. That would never happen again… and never with a man such as this one. “This isn’t all about the money, Stockwell. Although, I was paid very well to terminate you. No, this goes a bit deeper than that---”

 

Motionless as Kinney circled the chair, tying ropes around his ankles, then to his legs, and up the rest of his body, Stockwell began to squirm as the horror assailed him as to how he was to meet his end. It wasn’t going to be the result of the instant penetration of lead into his organs. Of course not. Brian Kinney would be far more vindictive than that. But… why? “I’ve never encountered you, Kinney. You’re not even from around here… Why is this so personal for you?”

 

“Why?” Brian hissed, his eyes boring into more helpless ones that were widened in horror. “I hate homophobic pricks! It’s one thing to have your opinion. That’s all well and good… but you bombed a club that cost men and women their lives. Then, there are the ones that were permanently crippled or injured.”

 

“What’s that to you!?” He foolishly argued. As far as he was concerned they all deserved it. Disgusting, pathetic faggots. He’d do it again. Knowing he obviously couldn’t boast of that now, he cried out desperately, “That was never proven, Kinney. I didn’t do it. I swear!”

 

Brian moved away, analytically surveying his handiwork. He didn’t doubt that the knots were tight and secure… but, as always, a consummate professional down to the smallest detail. “You are a cowardly fool…” Brian growled. “If you had been forthright - for once in your worthless existence, I would have shot you clean in the head and ended you quickly.” Brian smiled coldly at the man that began straining against his bonds. “I knew you wouldn’t do that… so I have something far more poetic in mind for you.”

 

“Kinney! Don’t do this!” Stockwell began to scream in his horror, his eyes bulging in his head as his assassin nonchalantly strolled to the door, his eyes focusing on Kinney reaching for a small device, his stride to the door never slowing. He began to shriek in terror. “That’s a detonator! You can’t be that cruel!!”

 

Brian turned to face his victim, his eyes unmercilessly sliding over him. He’d rather beat him to death. But… he never played with DNA when he could avoid it. This would eradicate the evidence, and do the job in a more torturous manner. With this man - that was exactly what he wanted. “Can’t I?” Brian mimicked. “And… I thought you knew all about me. Well, allow me to clue you in on some pertinent information about me, something for you to think about while you wait for an explosion similar to what you inflicted on the patrons of Babylon.”

 

Jim Stockwell gasped in disbelief, his arms pulling frantically at the ropes that bound him. He didn’t know what he would do if he managed to get free. Kinney would never let him leave. Sitting here and waiting for the inevitable wasn’t doing him any good. His eyes met the cruel ones that were intent on his destruction, clarity suddenly with him. “My God, it’s true. I’d heard it spoken of, but there’s no way I thought a man with your strength and skills could possibly be---”

 

“Be what?” Brian rasped. “Queer? Yes, I am Jimmy… and damned proud of the fact. I’ve fucked more men than I’ve even killed, and when I finish here with you, I’ll celebrate by fucking even more.” His lips twisted in satisfaction as Stockwell flinched in revulsion. “Speaking of… it’s time for me to get on with that, and time for you to meet your end.”

 

“Kinney! Wait! Don’t do this!” As his executioner reached for the door handle, and the futility of any fight quickly died in him, Stockwell spit out words that were meant to enrage… his heart and mind feeding on the contempt he held for Brian Kinney and all of his disgusting kind. “I don’t regret my actions that night… except that I didn’t continue my campaign and wipe out all of Liberty Avenue!”

 

Brian’s back tensed as he opened the door, he turned back to look at Stockwell, murder in his eyes. He pointed his gun to the loathsome man’s chest, instantly firing and connecting to the middle of his chest. He only shot him once. It was his intention that the building explode before death fully claimed him. A cold and mocking smile curved his lips as he watched Stockwell twitching in the chair. “Have a nice trip to hell, Jimmy.”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Brian drove away from the fiery explosion, a self-satisfied smile on his lips as he could still see his handiwork from the rear view mirror. The seclusion of the area afforded him more than enough time to complete his business. First, he needed to dispose of Stockwell’s personal effects. An amateur would have left the bag of personal belongings in the cabin with the victim; however, he never left anything to chance. Whether a trail of evidence could ever find a way back to him or not, his attention to detail never diminished.

 

He continued to drive to the secure location where Stockwell’s belongings would be forever destroyed, by design it would be where he would pick up his payment, and return the plain, yet vital car. He was slightly surprised when he found the crime lord awaiting him, and not one of his thugs. He shrugged when he stepped from the car, his bodyguard staying behind. It was just another form of respect. As much as men didn’t want to make an enemy of Salvatore Caletti, they equally felt the same towards him. It wasn’t a bad position to be in.

 

“Evening, Mr. Caletti…” Brian greeted amicably. His dealings with this particular crime lord had always been pleasant. The older man treated him with respect, and always gave him a free reign of how to handle a kill. As long as the job was carried out, Caletti was happy. “I have Stockwell’s personal effects. I will do the clean up if you don’t want them.”

 

Salvatore Caletti laughed coldly, although the ice in his tone wasn’t directed at the man in front of him. “I’ll take them, Brian. Stockwell played on both sides of the fence for years. He could have useful information stored on his phone.”

 

Nodding his understanding, Brian extended the bag forward, his hand closing over the thick brown envelope being handed his way. “It was a pleasure doing business, as always…”

 

“No problems, Brian?” Salvatore asked, his brow raising in what was only slight suspicion. He trusted very few men, assassins in particular. He’d always trusted Brian, though. He was up front, concise, and only demanded two things - a free reign, and respect. A man of his skills and loyalty were hard to find.

 

A hollow laugh emitted. “None at all. It was probably one of the easier hits I’ve ever done. However, Stockwell was special. I admit I played with him a bit longer than usual.”

 

“Yes, of course.” Salvatore nodded thoughtfully. He looked Brian in the eye, more than anything wishing Brian would join him. The family needed him. “I wish you’d reconsider my offer, Brian.”

 

“I appreciate that, Boss. I really do. I’m better on my own. I can honestly tell you, though, if there was ever a man I would pledge my life and loyalty to - it would be you.” Brian shook Don Caletti's hand, a sincere smile on his face. It wasn’t a look that was extended to many men. “Call me if you need my assistance again. I’m always glad to help you out.”

 

Nodding, a strained smile on his face, Salvatore told him, “I know that, Brian. Take care of yourself. And, always remember… if you ever need a place, the Family is here for you.”

 

Salvatore watched as Brian slid the envelope of cash into his pocket, knowing exactly where the younger man would go and do next. For such a consummate professional, he did have a pattern. That was probably his only weakness. If a man wanted to rub out Brian Kinney after a successful hit, they could find him in the nearest gay club, pounding out his celebration into a series of nameless tricks.

 

Stepping from the car once Brian was out of sight, a comforting hand came down on Don Caletti's shoulders. “Boss, will you ever tell him?”

 

Eyes followed the assassin’s steps until he was out of sight, uncharacteristic tears brimming in his eyes. “No, Benjamin. He’s safer this way. In fact, we all are.”

 

A sad sigh escaping, Ben took the bag from Don Caletti's hands, and placed it in the trunk of the car. He nodded to the cleaners that had arrived to destroy the car. Leading the Boss away from the empty field, with Brian far from both of their sights, he urged the man in the direction of the car. “C’mon, Boss. I’ll take you home.”

 

Salvatore settled in the back of the car, his eyes only briefly pulling to the vehicle a short distance away beginning to go up in flames, his face suddenly haggard, looking much older than his sixty-one years. No. He could never tell Brian the truth. This way, he was protected. And, after all these years, Brian would only hate him. That would be the devastation that irreparably broke his not entirely icy heart.

 

* * *

 

 

After returning to his hotel and changing his ‘working’ clothes for some more club worthy attire, Brian slowly strolled down Liberty Avenue, his eyes seeking out his mark… or marks for the night. This time, though, the release would come from his dick… and not from the hammer of his gun. As he walked, he decided the pickings were slim. He was more accustomed to big city life. The majority of his work took place in much larger towns… but, he was sure he could make do. He would be leaving in the morning.

 

He didn’t pause as he moved past Liberty Diner, his eyes drifting only briefly to the empty lot where Babylon once stood. He wasn’t sure how long the lot had been empty, but appearances led to the belief that it was going to be rebuilt. He looked in slight interest at the scaffolding and trucks assembled around it, and couldn’t help smiling to himself. They looked suspiciously like Caletti crews. Had Salvatore bought the property? He couldn’t imagine Sapperstein holding out for much. More than likely, it had been an offer the Sap had been afraid to refuse. Too bad he hadn’t been called in for that deal. That was another man he wouldn’t mind rubbing out.

 

A shudder coursed through him as he passed Meathook, and the clientele he could see going in and out. No fucking way. He wasn’t that desperate. His eyes strayed to Boy Toy - not his preference, either. But… if he wanted any action for his deprived dick, Boy Toy looked to be where it would have to be. Another strike against the deceased Jim Stockwell. His focus was absolute when on assignment, translating into - he hadn’t fucked for days. Under no circumstances did he trick when stalking his next hit. He was the best for one simple reason… his attention to detail was absolute. It didn’t allow time for any distractions. That was his longest standing rule… and one that would never change.

 

Slipping into the bar that seemed to only be filled to half capacity, Brian went directly to the bar; he ordered a double shot of whiskey, his eyes hunting for a man that looked right for the beast that drove him tonight. He smiled when he saw a man at the far end of the bar. Yes, he would do. He was brunet, with a chest and shoulders that spanned forever. Pounding into that muscled, and obviously strong piece of flesh was exactly what he needed.

 

Very rarely did he go for more petite men. He wasn’t a man born of gentleness. When he fucked a man, that man knew he’d been fucked. Everything he did was done with finesse, and passion. There was no middle ground for him. His work evoked the animal inside of him. That was who he was no matter what the activity. His eyes capturing what appeared to be green eyes, Brian slammed his whiskey back in one quick swallow, his eyes filled with lust as he moved to the end of the bar. He placed his palm down on the bar, almost touching the other man. Up close, he was slightly disappointed. The body was perfection, but the face didn’t quite measure up. Right now, though, that wasn’t too much of a deterrent. However, if he turned out to be a talker... this would be over quick.

 

“Buy you another… or shall we just cut to the chase and get out of here now?” Brian asked him, his eyes moving down his body, quickly honing in on the cock that was evident through his tight jeans.

 

Standing to his feet, he held out his hand. “I’m Patrick… and I’ve had more than enough to drink tonight. Your place or mine?”

 

He didn’t give his name. That wasn’t something he did for a trick. In fact, he didn’t even want to know their name. Faceless and forgotten was how he rolled. Of course, there were always those, such as this one that wanted to be friendly. What they never understood, though, was that he didn’t seek a fuck buddy, a friend, or anything more than a simple fuck. One time. Over and done. This one was another one he would educate tonight. “My hotel. It’s not far.”

 

“Lead on, Mr. Tall, dark, and short on words…”

 

Brian stilled his steps immediately. “If you want chatter, you’d better go back to the bar now. I’m not here for that. Only, decide now."

 

Looking at the tall, and beautiful stranger curiously, he shook his head slowly. "I'll live without chatter... as long as you know how to work your cock."

 

Once they were outside, Brian pressed the man into the side of the building, his hand unsnapping and unzipping his jeans... his hand immediately finding what he instantly perceived as a 9 inch uncut dick. .. Squeezing it tightly for good measure, Brian savagely thrust his hips forward, even in this isolated moment in time, displaying his complete power and control over the man that clearly outweighed him. "Do you really doubt my abilities to maneuver my dick inside of you?" Brian didn’t tell him what had happened to the last man that dared to doubt him. A different time... and a much different place.

 

Shaking his head from side to side, his eyes were wide as he took in the predatory look in the other man’s eyes. This man was blazing hot, and he clearly knew it. “Nah. I’m sure you’re all that… and even more. How about we get on with it though… Stud.”

 

Brian quirked a brow. Cocky. The trick had no idea how lucky he was that he was in a reasonably good mood tonight. “Let’s go then.”

 

Brian pulled the trick away from the side of the building, his arm motioning in the direction of his hotel. He frowned when he instantly observed he was being watched. Never completely unarmed, he placed a hand on the man’s chest, instantly stilling his steps. Looking into the darkness, Brian’s eyes widened as he recognized the car following him at a discreet distance. His concern deepening, he gave the trick a brief regretful glance before he began walking away from him in the direction of the car.

 

“Hey, asshole! I thought we were gonna fuck!? he shouted out, clearly confused by this unexpected turn of events.

 

Looking back, Brian cast a dismissive look his way. “That’s the operative word. Were.” Brian ignored the curses being tossed at his back as he moved toward the car that shouldn’t be here. The fact that it was, filled him with dread. He tapped on the back window, uncertain of who he would find inside… his hope being that that the leader of the Caletti family wasn’t in any trouble.

 

As the window slid down, Ben smiled, full of warmth and welcoming… not the normal look he cast on anyone; but, of course, Brian Kinney was very different. “I thought I’d find you here, Brian. Can we go for a ride? I’ll drop you at your hotel… or back here. Whichever you’d like.”

 

Not wasting any time, Brian moved to the other side of the black Rolls Royce, slipping in next to Ben, oblivious to where they were headed. He turned to face Ben, his eyes filled with sharp concern. “Salvatore? Is he all right?”

 

Ben smiled, patting Brian reassuringly on the leg. “Yes, of course, Brian. He’s home now. I didn’t mean to alarm you… I just wanted to secure your attention before you became too involved with tonight’s entertainment.”

 

Chuckling, Brian responded, “You know me so well, Ben.”

 

A wistful expression came over Ben’s face, a look that spoke of his mind travelling to a far away place. “This won’t take long, Brian.”

 

“Is it another assignment?” Brian asked, more than certain he would receive an affirmative answer. “I was really planning on laying low for awhile.”

 

“It is… but not a hit. The Boss is looking to, hmmm, let’s say expand---” Ben’s eyes met Brian’s, making certain he understood. “The Stockwell issue was very draining on the Don. He will rest better now. However, he’s looking to the future. He’d like to have a safe place to go when he does retire… one that will be recreational, as well as profitable.”

 

“Retire…” Brian scoffed. “Salvatore Caletti will never retire. He’ll be working when he’s ninety.”

 

Ben’s head jerked back as laughter erupted. “You know him so well.”

 

“Has he decided on a place yet?” Brian asked, more than a little curious.

 

“Indeed he has. An island in the Caribbean. I’ve got a folder prepared with various properties that he’d like to have researched by a man he trusts.” Ben turned to look at Brian will an intense stare. “That man is you.”

 

“Research? That’s not my speciality, Ben. What is he really after?” Brian questioned aloud, knowing he would never get an answer if the Don didn’t want him to know it.

 

Ben remembered warning the Boss that Brian would be suspicious. He wasn’t even sure of his plan. Was it merely as he said and a retirement expansion? He didn’t think so. “Everything is above board, Brian. You know Mr. Caletti as well as anyone. He trusts you, and he wants to be sure before he makes a move. He knows you’ll know what to look for.”

 

Brian opened the folder, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the first class airline ticket with his name on it. “Not the least bit sure of himself… is he?”

 

“He knows you’ll never let him down.” Ben’s eyes filled with concern, his face turning so Brian could read the uncommon emotion in them. “I think he needs this, Brian. And, more than anything, he wants you in the driver’s seat. Can I tell him you’ll accept?”

 

At the age of nine, he had been beaten by his father within an inch of his life, the head of the Caletti family found him and gave him a new life. A new purpose. He owed everything to Salvatore Caletti; It was a debt that could never be repaid. In their world, that meant everything.

Conniving old man. As if he’d ever say no to Salvatore.. “Yes, Ben. Tell the Boss I’ll do it.”

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: Bit by bit we will learn more about Brian’s connection to the powerful and dangerous Salvatore Caletti. Justin will be introduced in the next chapter. I hope you are enjoying this new and dark story. Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated - thank you!! :)** _

 

* * *

 

 

 **A couple of definitions** :

 **Don** \- The head of the Family.

 **Boss** \- Basically the same as the Don. Typically called this by those that report directly to him. He is the leader of the Family.


	3. Chapter 3

Salvatore was drinking a glass of finely aged whiskey when Ben returned. He blinked slowly as the most trusted man in his organization advanced into the room. He looked up at him anxiously as he joined him near the fireplace. Gesturing to the bottle, and a clean glass beside it, Salvatore invited, “Join me for a drink, Ben.”

 

Even though he wasn’t much of a whiskey drinker, Ben responded by taking the bottle and pouring himself a drink. Refusing Don Caletti’s invitation was one of those unspoken forbidden rules. Whereas he knew he would be forgiven if he had declined, it was still considered as rude. That was something he would never be with Salvatore Caletti. “Thank you, Boss. It has been a long day.”

 

“That it has…” Salvatore agreed. “Having Stockwell off of my streets is a much needed relief.” A weary sigh escaped. “I’m getting so tired, Ben. This life drains a man after so long…”

 

Ben sat forward, his eyes narrowing in concern. “Boss? Are you feeling ill? I can call the doctor here immediately---”

 

Holding his hand up in denial, Salvatore told him, “That won’t be necessary, Ben… but I do thank you. I’m just getting older, and tired of it all.” He cast a sharp look at his most resourceful guard, worriedly asking him, “Did everything go well with Brian? You’ve been gone much longer than I had expected.”

 

Averting his eyes, more than a little bit uncomfortable with all the specifics, Ben hurriedly answered, "Brian was merely in... shall I say - a mood? Yes, I think that’s the best way to put it. Although, he did agree to go to the Caribbean.”

 

"Wonderful..." Salvatore murmured in response. Even though Brian had never refused a request issued from him, he never took anything for granted. In his world that would be both foolhardy and dangerous. "I am always skeptical of making such a move; Brian’s recommendation will factor in heavily with my decision. "

 

Taking a light sip of his drink, Ben curiously inquired, “Is the move to the Caribbean more recreational… or business related?”

 

Shrugging, Salvatore answered, “I’ve amassed my fortune, Ben… but, that doesn’t matter in my circles. I can never completely leave the business. As of now, I am looking for a safe and relaxing place to call my own, a place I can use whenever I see the need. However, I am Salvatore Caletti, leader of the Caletti family - should an opportunity for expansion or more present itself; of course, I will take it.”

 

“Well… I’m sure if anyone can make a complete determination, it will be Brian.”

 

Salvatore cast a shrewd look on his private guard. “You spoke of Brian being in a mood. Is that something I need to be aware of?”

 

Ben flushed guiltily. “Not exactly, Boss. I came upon Brian when he was exiting one of the clubs on Liberty Avenue. Let’s just say I disrupted his plans for the evening…”

 

A deep chuckle erupted. “I’d say you’re lucky not to have been shot down.”

 

“If not for the fact that my presence caused him concern for you, I’d say it to be a possibility…” Ben smiled as he remembered Brian’s initial reaction. He couldn’t be happier at the deep regard Brian held for Salvatore. It only made him respect him more. “As it turned out, though, the evening turned out favorable for us all.”

 

“I sense another story there…” Salvatore murmured astutely.

 

“Perhaps, but nothing of great importance.” Ben placed his glass down, flexing his shoulders wearily. “If you have no further need of me tonight, I’d really like to turn in.”

 

Salvatore found himself feeling the exact same. “I think I’ll do that too. It’s been a long day. Thankfully, it all ended well.”

 

Ben nodded as he walked with Don Caletti in the direction of the staircase. “Indeed. One major parasite eliminated… but others probably on the rise as well.”

 

“It’s the way of my world, Ben. That never changes.” He patted him warmly on the back, before moving down the hallway to his own set of rooms. “Goodnight, Ben.”

 

“Goodnight, Boss…” Ben respectfully returned, at once closing himself in his room, a smile tugging at his lips at how his night had completely ended. He could hear Brian’s words in his ear just as they were dropping him back at his hotel.

 

“ _You know, Ben, since you deprived me of my celebratory fuck, perhaps you should be the one to accommodate me_ …”

 

Ben had gotten hard immediately. He had enjoyed that experience one other time. Doing so again wouldn’t be any sort of sacrifice for him. “Are you asking if I’d like to fill in for your lost trick?”

 

Brian’s hand began to glide down his leg, then back up again until he reached the zipper on his pants. “ _Something tells me you wouldn’t be totally adverse to that_ \---”

 

“Not at all…” Ben had breathed huskily. “Lead on, Mr. Hitman. I’ll be your only too willing victim…”

 

“ _Oh no, Ben. Not a victim. Not you. I think you’ll only derive pleasure from this assignation_ \---”

 

Ben smiled as he prepared for bed. Brian’s words were more than accurate. It had been a pleasure for both of them.

 

* * *

 

 

Craig Taylor looked up from his breakfast, his eyes sharply assessing on his son. “What are your plans today, Justin?”

 

“Same as always.” Justin sat at the table sipping his juice, his eyes staring ahead in boredom… this daily conversation in particular.

 

“I see,” Craig responded in disapproval. “What you mean to say is absolutely nothing.”

 

“Craig…” Jennifer bemoaned, knowing this conversation wouldn’t end well. She couldn’t remember a time when it ever did.

 

“Jennifer, he just turned twenty-one years old. At this point, he’s nothing but a glorified beach bum.” He looked at Justin’s uncaring expression. “Maybe I should cut off his allowance---”

 

Justin sighed in boredom. “I have a trust fund… remember? I would survive for years on that.”

 

“Justin, that attitude really doesn’t help…” Jennifer scolded.

 

“No, let him talk, Jennifer. It’s great to see how much use he’s making of his costly business degree.” Craig took in a deep breath, more than anything hoping to get through to his only child. “Son, I get that your heart isn’t in the hotel business. However, sometimes in life you have to settle. We make a damned good living here. You should be managing one of the chains by now, not soaking up the sun and seeking out bedmates.”

 

“Actually Dad, the correct term is ‘tricks’. I’m queer… remember?” Justin always threw that out when he felt his father was pushing him too hard… of if he felt the need for a diversion. It wasn’t as if he was scared of being tossed out on his ass. He had his own money. It wasn’t even the fact that his father wanted him to become involved in the family business. Perhaps he would in time. He just didn’t like being dictated to to make that choice. It was his life. Not every child always carried on the family tradition. It just wasn’t something he could do right now.

 

Jennifer groaned. “Justin, do you really have to be so outspoken? Your father only wants the best for you.”

 

“Yes, I do, Mom. I need you both to understand that this is my life. I am NOT going to be an extension of your own dreams. I won’t say that I’ll always feel this way, but right now, I have no interest in Taylor Resorts.” He stood to his feet, grabbing his beach bag, and slinging it over his shoulder. “Have a good day. And… don’t wait dinner for me.”

 

Craig’s face colored as the anger rose in him. “I don’t get him, Jennifer. He could have all of this, and he doesn’t want it. I would support him in a career of his choice, and he doesn’t want that either. I just don’t know what to do.”

 

“I don’t get him either, Craig. This isn’t like him. Something is troubling him, and making him act so rebellious. I just don’t know what.” Pursing her lips, watching the very door Justin had vacated through mere moments ago, she continued to muse aloud. “I’ll find out, though. I promise you that.”

 

* * *

 

Brian stepped from the taxi, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses as he took in his view of the hotel front that would be his home for an indefinite amount of time. Taylor Resorts. Not a very innovative name. He wondered if the resort was a chain or if was a small family business. Salvatore had booked him in this hotel, so this was where he would stay. The leader of the Caletti family always had a reason for every action. His choices were typically faultless. He didn’t expect this to be any different.

 

The notes Salvatore had given him had been semi-specific. This hotel was what he considered to be in a safe, and central location. He wanted a report on everything pertaining to this particular island. This hotel only being a part of it. He wondered at Salvatore’s choice. He had lived in Pittsburgh since he had been a young boy. In fact, he never left it excluding a brief business outing that required his specific attention. It was never a good thing when the head of the Caletti family had to travel to handle ‘business’ matters. That generally only had one ending… either an instant hit, or a call to Brian to handle it for him. His history with Salvatore only led to one answer. He never refused a job from his mentor. That was a reality that would always be unchanging.

 

Approaching the entrance, Brian looked around in interest, as always taking complete mental notes of his surroundings. It never mattered if his location was derived for business or pleasure, he never felt comfortable unless he had a thorough lay of the land. That would be no different here… especially considering he was here to scope out the island in its entirety. His sunglasses still hiding his assessing gaze, Brian glanced around the lobby, quickly observing the resort was filled with guests… at first glance, it was obvious this property was extremely profitable.

 

He stepped up to the front desk, his eyes intent on the curly-haired man that seemed to overtly ignore his presence, a frown on his face that this was how the man greeted an incoming guest. He flicked his eyes to the name tag embossed in gold lettering, pleased to see that he didn’t carry a position of importance at the resort. “Excuse me…” Brian brusquely spoke, “I would like to check in sometime today---”

 

His eyes lifting upward, Ethan looked down his nose at the man, a feat in itself due to him being several inches - at least - shorter than the imposing man. “May I help you, Sir?”

 

“I believe I just indicated that you can…” Brian replied drolly. This wasn’t starting off on a good foot. He could only imagine how much this encounter could deteriorate from this starting point. At the moment, he couldn’t think of a more pleasant pastime than shooting this odious man. Of course, he wouldn’t do that. As a rule, he didn’t kill on a whim. This man could be the exception.

 

“Do you have a reservation, Sir?” He glanced around the bustling lobby. “As you can probably determine… we are full.”

 

Brian’s patience continued to be sorely tested. This man had no clue who he was dealing with. He could find out very soon. “Of course, I have a reservation.” Normally, he would have had a much more cutting… if not cryptic answer; however, this man wasn’t worth his time. He gave the information requested, his eyes cold as he watched the desk clerk typing his name into the computer.

 

“Ohhh.” Ethan displayed his surprise for the first time. “You are booked, and prepaid for a three-week stay. That’s uncommon. Are you here on business, Mr. Kinney?”

 

Brian’s gaze bored into the dark eyes, his tolerance for his intrusive behavior nearing an end. “It could be.” To himself, he thought… _Keep pushing, Ian… and it will be_.

 

“I just need a credit card to cover any incidental charges… and of course, the resort fee.” Ethan held out his hand expectantly, for some reason finding himself unsettled by the man’s domineering and cold expression… not to mention his strange response.

 

Handing the required card over, Brian watched as he completed the transaction, silently slipping the card back into his pocket when the clerk had finished. Brian couldn’t help worrying that this man was the best the resort had to offer. He couldn’t be stranded in the Virgin Islands for a three-week stay without numerous fuckable candidates. This Ian wouldn’t be among what he hoped to be a long list.

 

“Do enjoy your stay at Taylor Resorts.” Ethan called for the bellhop that would escort the unpleasant Mr. Kinney to his room, not the least bit surprised to have found it to be their most exclusive and expensive of rooms.

 

“I’m sure I will…” Brian drawled, his eyes watchful on the young bellhop that came for his bags. From behind the dark lenses that he wore, he couldn’t help but appreciate the compact, yet muscular body coming his way. Not bad at all, he thought. Perhaps this trip could start out with his most favorite of activities.

 

Not even glancing at the nametag on the red uniform, Brian felt a slight quickening in his dick when the man bent over to pick up his bags… blatantly obvious that he did so for Brian’s benefit. That was fine by him. A vigorous morning fuck would be a great start to his working holiday.

 

His eyes sweeping hungrily over Brian’s perfect form, a sultry invitation emitted. "Follow me, Sir. I would be pleased to show you to your room."

 

"I'm sure you would." Brian’s eyes glittered in lust. "In fact, I'm sure it can be a mutual pleasure..."

 

Ethan watched from the front desk, his lips curling in disdain. He refused to admit, if only to himself that his response could could carry a slight degree of jealousy. As the two men stepped into the elevator, Ethan realized their newest and most improper bellhop would be out of commission for the immediate future.

 

Continuing to watch them until they moved out of sight, Ethan shook his head in disbelief. He was disgusted by the behavior of their newest, and most inappropriate bellhop. There wasn’t a doubt his services would be unavailable to the other guests for an unknown period of time. He could take the matter up with Mr. Taylor; although, he doubted Justin would like that. Jealousy flashed in his eyes. Justin had already had a short fling with the new bellhop. More than anything, he wished to be the one Justin turned to with yearning in his eyes… however fleeting it might be.

 

An even more loathsome thought occurred to him. What happened if Justin met their outspoken, and totally outrageous new guest? Justin would be attracted to him. Of that, he had no doubt. After what he had just witnessed, Ethan was sure Mr. Kinney would feel exactly the same.

 

Would he ever get his chance?

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Brian lay on the bed - replete and partially relaxed as he watched the surprisingly adequate trick squirming back into his work uniform. He was never completely relaxed… not even following a vigorous and satisfying fuck. This had been one of those fucks, albeit a quick one. He quirked a brow as he watched the haste in which he moved. “I assume you don’t do this on a regular basis.” When the dark-skinned man looked at him in confusion, Brian shook his head in disbelief. Hot… but dense. “Fuck during working hours.”

 

“Oh… right.” Luiz smiled a toothy grin. “I haven’t had this job for long. Mr. Taylor would definitely frown on such behavior.”

 

Shrugging, Brian breezily told him, “Go down on him. You are good at sucking cock. That should get you past the reprimand.”

 

Luiz snorted. “Craig Taylor is in his fifties… and he’s straight as an arrow.” A sudden dreamy smile came over his face. “Now his son… well, that’s another matter entirely. He’s got an ass to make your mouth water.”

 

Not moving from his comfortable repose, Brian asked, “Straight too?”

 

“Hardly…” Luiz laughed. “He doesn’t do relationships, though. A guy just looks like he wants a commitment, and Justin tosses him to the curb.”

 

More than casually interested, Brian sat up on the bed, knowing there was a story to be heard here. After all, he was here to absorb information for Salvatore. If he did that, and found an even more pleasing trick than Luiz had been… well, he wasn’t going to complain. “Sounds like my kind of man. Does he work at the resort?”

 

“Rumor has it that his father wants him to take over the family resort business in time. Justin seems to rebel against the very idea.” Luiz shook his head. He couldn’t imagine anyone turning their back on such an opportunity. Hurriedly restoring his clothing to order, knowing he needed to get back to work, Luiz smiled at the resort’s newest and probably most attractive guest, before hopefully offering, “I could come back later. Show you all the hot spots on the island… and more.”

 

His interest more than casually piqued by the bellhop’s analyzation of the resort owner’s son, Brian’s face transformed from interest to coldness in a fraction of a second. “No. I can find my own way around.”

 

Taken slightly aback at how the hot-blooded man changed directions so quickly, Luiz further prodded, “So, we can’t hook up again?”

 

“That’s not how I operate…” Brian retorted, barely able to keep the acid from his tone. “You were a good fuck, but it’s over now.” Brian’s gaze dismissed him in one uncaring glance. “We’re done here. Goodbye.”

 

Lifting his chin, knowing he couldn’t issue a scathing retort to a guest that had only just arrived… not to mention not feeling it wise to challenge a man that could go from passionate to ice cold in a mere instant, Luiz nodded his understanding, before moving in the direction of the door. His back tensed when he heard the beautiful, yet cold man calling out to him.

 

“Oh, and Luiz?” Brian called out, lithely standing naked from the bed, his stance aggressive even in his nudity, his eyes and overall expression rivaling in a competition of coldness. “Do have housekeeping change the sheets. I want them fresh when I return.”

 

“Enjoy your stay, Mr. Kinney.” Luiz walked through the door, wishing he could savage the man with a cutting response. Despite his unprofessional actions today, he needed his job. Pissing off a paying guest wasn’t the best way to protect that. Insistently, he pushed the button to call the elevator… returning to his post at the top of his list. No matter how the interlude had ended, he couldn’t regret his moments of bliss with the arrogant Mr. Kinney. The man’s prowess in bed was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Any man was lucky to be on the receiving end of his lust. His only regret would be knowing he wouldn’t get a repeat performance.

 

* * *

 

 

Ethan looked on in disgust as Luiz returned to the lobby. His clothes were in place… but he looked overtly unkempt. He had just spotted the boss making his rounds. Seeing Luiz in such a state wasn’t good for any of them… him especially. Mr. Taylor would expect him to be responsible enough to report such inappropriate behavior. For his own reasons, he hadn’t done that. Snapping his fingers vigorously, he discreetly sought out Luiz’s attention, his eyes glaring at the beautiful, yet totally disheveled bellhop. “Get over here…” he hissed, his voice just low enough not to be overheard by guests coming and going from the lobby.

 

Luiz sauntered over, not in the least bit intimidated by Ethan’s ever present overbearing manner; however, not oblivious to the fact that he did have a message from the immensely sexual… and cold Mr. Kinney to deliver. “Save the speech on decorum. I’m not interested. However, you might want to send housekeeping to his room. He wants fresh sheets on his bed before he returns.”

 

Ethan snorted. “If this is his typical behavior, he might need his own personal housekeeping staff.”

 

Luiz chuckled. “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

 

Looking around nervously, Ethan spoke in an imploring voice, “Please go into the bathroom and tidy yourself up. You are a disgrace! And, Mr. Taylor was just making rounds a short time ago.”

 

Slightly grimacing, Luiz knew he had no choice but full compliance. “Okay, I rushed back as soon as I could.”

 

“You should have never went to his room in the first place!” Ethan hissed, his eyes bulging in his anger. “If anything, you should have waited for non working hours.”

 

“It’s still against Mr. Taylor’s policies regarding guests and staff.” He boldly winked at Ethan “I’ll try to do better in future.”

 

“I don’t intend on discussing this any longer. I won’t risk my job for you.” Ethan stared down his nose at the inappropriate bellhop, his tone icy, and yet, barely over a whisper. Not for one moment did he consider his anger to be centered more in jealousy - first regarding Justin, then now with their hot new guest. “If this happens again, I will report your behavior to Mr. Taylor…”

 

“Why so hostile on such a beautiful day?” Justin came up behind Luiz, his hand idly stroking along the bellhop’s hip, his eyes challenging on Ethan’s displeasure with the impropriety.

 

“Justin…” Luiz cooed. “I didn’t hear you. Uhmmm, we were just having a little disagreement. Nothing for you to worry about.”

 

Ethan rolled his eyes, his hatred for the bellhop only growing. Justin never touched him like that. What did these other guys have that he didn’t? Was it his attentive behavior to him? Perhaps Justin liked to do the chasing. That was it, he decided. It had to be. He had been giving Justin his most devout attention since the day he arrived back home from college. It had gotten him nowhere. However, the less deserving had Justin circling them lustfully and eagerly, stalking them mercilessly. He wanted to be them. Not just wanted. He needed to be that man… and he would be. Although, with one difference. He wouldn’t be dumped in the aftermath. He would be the man Justin wanted to keep. If it was a question of changing his approach, he could do that. Ethan lowered his eyes, knowing Justin usually recoiled from his looks of adoration. He would become more aloof. Then, his beautiful muse would notice him. “Perhaps you should return to your post, Luiz… before Mr. Taylor passes through the lobby again.”

 

Justin scrunched his nose, unaware of how adorable both men found the look to be. “I guess I’d better move on. I really don’t want another pep talk from my father this morning…”

 

“Awww…” Luiz sighed sadly. “You brighten the lobby up more than the scenic art and plants that decorate it.”

 

Ethan rolled his eyes. Amateur. That was the best form of flattery he could devise? Given the chance, he could do so much better. Drolly, he placed a dig at Luiz that would be sure to create questions in Justin’s mind. “Luiz, you don’t spend enough time in the lobby to make that determination. This morning in particular…”

 

Luiz glared at Ethan, knowing very well what he was trying to do. “I think you should just watch the front desk, and not worry so much about everyone else.” He stared pointedly down the desk, looking at how the rest of the front desk staff were handling the guests as Ethan continued to meddle in his business… and attempt to score points with Justin.

 

Justin cast a knowing look in Luiz’s direction, yet not ceasing his caressing motions on the darker man’s hip. “I heard rumors that a new guest had checked in. One that had a face and a body to remember---”

 

Snorting derisively, Ethan retorted, “He’s not all that. I checked him in. I’d stay clear of him, Justin. He’s arrogant and overbearing. And… he’s much older than any of us.”

 

“Hmmmm. Older men can be so much fun. All of that delicious experience…” Justin pondered aloud, finding himself casually interested in this new guest that was reported to be oozing in hotness. Justin was poised to say more, when he heard his father’s voice in the distance, not a doubt in his mind that he would be upon them soon. “I gotta go. Later boys…”

 

Luiz pouted when Justin’s hand fell away, his voice hopefully asking him, “Can I see you tonight?”

 

Justin patted his cheek fondly, before brushing his lips lightly over the other man’s. “No, I’ve got plans tonight. Sorry.”

 

Without another word, Justin scampered away, both of them watching him yearningly. Little did they know that another man watched from the distance, his eyes hungry and hot on the departing blond. A man that took what he wanted without mercy. A man that always found a way to win no matter the name of the game played. A predatory smile curving his lips, the man deemed this time would be no different.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben knocked on Don Caletti’s study, only entering once he had been granted access. “Boss, I’m sorry to disturb you… but I thought you would like to know that Brian phoned. He has arrived safely on the island.”

 

“Excellent…” Salvatore answered in approval. “This will be good for Brian. A bit of work, mixed with much leisure.”

 

“I agree. Brian never seems to take long breaks in between jobs. It’s amazing how it never affects his accuracy.”

 

Salvatore smiled, unable to mask the pride in his eyes. “He is dedicated to the Family… and he comes by his skills honest.”

 

“That he does, Boss.” Ben frowned as he remembered the other reason he came to see Salvatore, realizing his concern was likely groundless. Salvatore Caletti generally had everything covered. It was very difficult to catch him off guard. More men than he could count had failed in that unlikely task. “Boss… I was going over the report on the island, and I noticed something of interest. I wondered if you had as well.”

 

Salvatore cast an amused look at his guard, shaking his head in disbelief. “You should know me by now, Ben. Of course, I know who has an operation in that area of the Virgin Islands.”

 

“You sent Brian there… knowing how he feels about that man?” Ben asked incredulously, before the sudden light of comprehension dawned on him. “I get it, Boss. You want Brian to take him out. Once that is done, you can move in---”

 

“Let’s get this clear, Ben. I don’t need Brian to remove Gary Sapperstein in order for me to set up business on the island. Any operation the Sap has will be small in comparison to what I can surmount.” Salvatore frowned as he thought of Brian coming to the same determination. “I can see how you would think that. In business I often need to be cunning and without a doubt cutthroat. Not this time, though and certainly not with Brian.”

 

Immediately, Ben felt guilty. “My apologies, Boss. I wasn't thinking. On the plus side, though, it will be good to have such a skilled ally there on our side should unpleasantness arise.”

 

“Indeed,” Salvatore agreed. “I don’t imagine it will take Brian long to alert me of Sapperstein’s presence.”

 

Ben smiled. “I’m sure of that. In fact, I think the only way he won’t discover Gary Sapperstein right away is if he becomes immersed in more pleasurable activities.”

 

“A definite possibility. After all, this is new terrain for Brian. That’s another reason why I booked him for three weeks. I decided that would cover Brian’s various pursuits - both business and pleasure.”

 

Laughing, Ben commented, “It always amazes me how well you know him, Boss. Then I remember… who could possibly know him better than his own father.”

 

“Ben…” Salvatore spoke in a low, and thickened voice, his eyes suddenly becoming cold and unforgiving. “I know we are safe within my own study, but such slips of the tongue can be dangerous. I will advise you not to speak of that again.”

 

Cursing himself for being the fool, Ben apologetically murmured, “I am deeply sorry, Don Caletti. My only excuse is that my heart wishes the two of you could share that secret with each other. I get myself lost in the moment when I see how much he takes after you.”

 

“Brian has always been the world to me, Ben. You know that. I built what was only a mediocre empire into one of the most powerful organizations on the east coast. I have always hoped the day would come when I could turn it all over into his capable hands. Until I am certain his safety is assured, the connection cannot be revealed.” Salvatore took in a deep breath, before releasing it even more quickly. “If that means the truth never gets revealed… that is a sacrifice I am willing to make.”

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: Ta da… the secret connection is revealed; at least, to the readers. :) No meeting yet in this chapter; however, I can promise Brian and Justin will come face to face in the next chapter. I am hoping it will be memorable. Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated!!_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : **To those that that are not aware, RL has been horrific for me in recent weeks, largely due to my husband's illness and time in ICU, and a recovery that has been slow. I haven't had a lot of time for writing, but still write as much as I can. It is definitely my stress reliever during bad or tense times. Please bear with me as updates are slow right now. I will continue my story rotation and update as quickly as I can. As always, comments are appreciated, and extremely motivating for me. :)**

* * *

 

 

Justin couldn’t shake the feeling of probing eyes following his every move. Every chance he got, he would look over his shoulder, or even casually stop and turn as if to be looking for something himself. Each time, he came up with nothing. Whoever, or whatever watched him… they were very good at being discreet; however, not good enough to leave him totally in the dark. As he walked closer to the more populated part of town, Justin began to think about that. Could the person that followed him want him to know they were there? If that was the case, the question that burned most in his mind was - why?

 

Distracted by his thoughts, he found himself taken off guard when a hand grasped onto his arm, pulling him into a deserted store front, lips fastening urgently onto his own. Upon realizing the identity of his not-so menacing assailant, his lips parted, and his hands moved sensuously over the other man’s broader shoulders. A moan of desire erupted from him as he angled to move even closer. “Mmmmm. Now this is the kind of surprise I like…”

 

“I do aim to please…” the husky voice spoke, hands pulling him into the building while skillfully keeping their lips attached. Pulling back just enough to look around for the best place to position them, he quirked a half-smile, before asking, “Over the counter or on the floor?”

 

Justin cast a distasteful look at the dirty surface of the floor, before conceding, “Uhhhh, the counter.” More than ready for what he knew was bound to be a hot and frantic fuck, Justin moved his eyes hotly over his lover, his voice sultry when he said, “You know, Brandon… one of these days I am going to turn the tables and fuck you instead.”

 

Brandon smirked. He wouldn’t rule out that possibility; although, he was a bonafide ‘Top’. However, this kept Justin coming back for more… and he was far from bored with this beautiful blond. “Who knows, Hot Stuff? Miracles can happen. Now… do you want to talk some more, or do you want me to fuck you?”

 

Sliding his tight jeans down his hips, Justin wiggled his ass in welcome to one of the few men he had ever allowed to fuck him. Brandon was the only one to have been given the pleasure more than once. He wasn’t oblivious to Brandon’s motives - not at all. They both knew that as long as Brandon held out, he would keep coming back to him… and that wasn’t something he usually did with his tricks. Brandon was different, though. He actually liked him, at least, as much as he genuinely liked anyone. More important than that - Brandon knew how to fuck. It was nice to slip into this role from time to time. Although, even when he bottomed, he was still in charge. Brandon knew that, as would any other man that he ever gave the same honor. That would never change.

 

* * *

 

In no great hurry, Brian approached the small shop that was clearly empty… excluding the two men that had rushed inside. It was apparent that the one had been surprised by the other, albeit pleasantly so. Brian smiled. He had no doubt why they made such haste. His eyes quickly found a small window that gave him a perfect view. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to remain silent and hidden, join the two men, or wait for the one he had been following to be alone.

 

Watching closely, Brian was a bit surprised to find the hot blond he had been following the one to be on the receiving end of what was an intense and frenzied fuck. There hadn’t been a doubt in his mind that the boy he followed was the resort owner’s son. It was amazing that he had paid such close attention to his morning trick’s accounts of the blond… but he had been intrigued. As of yet, he hadn’t glimpsed a clear look at his face. From what he could see from behind, though, the enticement of young Taylor’s ass had been no exaggeration. He planned to get inside of it at the earliest opportunity.

 

Brian watched as the nameless man fucked the Taylor kid. Once he caught a glimpse of his face now thrown back in what was undoubtedly pure bliss, he committed it to memory, as he did with any face that he thought could have future meaning to him. If the blond was allowing this man to fuck him, he could be significant. Already, he had filed that away for future use. His eyes narrowed sharply on the younger blond, determined if the boy looked back for any reason he would get a better look at his face than he had back at the hotel. His face was the one he really wanted to see.

 

“Well well… who do we have here?” a cold voice sneered from not far away.

 

His back tensed as he heard the voice. It wasn’t possible, he thought. Turning his head, Brian’s gaze switched from hot to cold in a mere instant. His lips curled in contempt. “And here I thought this island was looking extremely recreational... and pleasant. I might have to rethink any advantages the Virgin Islands might have to offer…”

 

“What the fuck are you doing here, Kinney?” Gary Sapperstein asked in a low, nasally voice. He looked over his shoulder, and around the streets as far as his eyes could see. “Is Caletti here too? Do you two think to run me out!?”

 

Brian’s head jerked back as laughter overtook him. Wary eyes looked in his direction as the locals moved past the two men, clear to anyone close enough to hear that this wasn’t a good meeting. “Run you out? Perhaps you should worry if I’m here to _rub_ you out---”

 

Gary swallowed almost convulsively. At once unsure of himself, he took a step back. “You’re not. Caletti has no reason to start a war with me. I left his territory just as he wanted. There is no need for blood to be spilled.” Gary continued to look around apprehensively. “You didn’t answer my question. Is he on the island?”

 

“You disgust me, Sap. Such a crime lord. Weak and quivering at the mere mention of the Caletti name.” Brian’s nostrils flared. “You should be more afraid of the man standing before you---”

 

“Why should I be?” Gary knew he had to appear the stronger man in a confrontation, whether he knew that to be the case or not. Kinney fed on fear. He wouldn’t walk away from the encounter if he didn’t remain strong. “You aren’t here for me. I don’t give a fuck who you are after… just don’t think you are going to invade my territory. I do have my own reinforcements… and I’m sure one of them would love to take on the great ‘Surgeon’.”

 

Brian glanced around at the streets that were far more populated than what he’d like. “I know you aren’t that cocky, Sapperstein… and I don’t see your thugs now.”

 

Gary sneered. “They could be closer than you think---”

 

“If you think I give a fuck about that, well… I know my reputation precedes me. I would back down now... if I were you.” Brian moved closer, the action inside the empty store front all but forgotten now. “Keep pushing me, Sap. I want you to. Really.” Brian’s lips curved into a cold smile. “I don’t need a reason to kill you. I certainly don’t need a contract to do so. Rubbing you out would be a pleasure. This is your last warning. Walk away now - or, before the day ends, I will hunt and kill you.”

 

“I’m going…” Gary barely managed to keep the tremor from his voice. He hadn’t seen Brian Kinney in years, but he knew what he represented. Kinney was the best in his business. They were enemies. He couldn’t lose sight of that. This wasn’t time for a prolonged confrontation. It would only lead to a war… and he wasn’t ready for that. At least, not yet. “Why don’t you ask your mentor why he sent you to an island that I control? Perhaps the old man doesn’t have your back after all---”

 

His eyes glittering in rage at the blatant disrespect of Salvatore Caletti, Brian grasped Sapperstein by the back of his neck, instantly pushing him into the alley next to the store front, intent on doing the job he should have done years ago. “You go too far. I’m going to gut you right here in this alley… and leave your remains for the rodents to devour.”

 

Brian’s back tensed when he heard a gun clicking behind his head, his eyes meeting the mockery in Gary Sapperstein’s evil eyes. “Your backup I presume?” Brian drawled in his most bored voice. He was more shaken than he appeared to be. No man had ever gotten the drop on him. He hadn’t been expecting this kind of trouble here. That was a mistake. One that could prove fatal.

 

“One of them. I’m sure the other will be around soon enough.” Gary nodded in the direction of the building. “Let’s take this little chat inside. I’m sure we can resolve this amicably.”

 

Turning to face the man that had balls to pull a gun on him, Brian’s eyes registered surprise when he took in the sight of the blond that had been fucking his next trick. “Seriously? This is what protects your territory? The Virgin Islands does seem ripe for the picking…”

 

Brandon eyed the taller man with a degree of interest. He answered by blatantly clicking his tongue. “Wow… it’s a shame to kill something so hot.”

 

“Enough!” Sapperstein growled. “Inside the building before we draw attention!!”

 

Brian rolled his eyes. “Sap, you know who I am… more to the point - what I am. You have to realize I could break your neck and disarm this young street punk before he could pull the trigger---”

 

Gary Sapperstein swallowed convulsively. They had Kinney surrounded, and still the man issued threats. The troubling truth being - he knew they were not idle threats. “Brandon, lower your gun. We are just going to talk… but we will do so privately.”

 

Brandon’s eyes widened, uncertainty in them. He had never known Gary Sapperstein to back down… most especially when he held the advantage. Something was very off here. “Uhhhm, okay. If you’re sure, Boss.”

 

“I am.” Gary watched as Brandon obediently lowered his weapon, fearful that he had pushed this cold-blooded killer too far, knowing that if he had, he would have a high price to pay. Following the two men that preceded him into the unused section of building, Gary knew he needed to choose his words more carefully than he had so far. “I don’t sense that you came here on a mission to find me… so, I would like to resolve this painlessly for us all.”

 

Brian’s lips twisted. “I don’t remember you being so brave, Sapperstein. Foolhardy, yes… but courageous, definitely not.”

 

“I don’t give a fuck how you feel about me, Kinney. And… I’m not as big of a fool as you think I am.” Sapperstein took in a deep breath, his eyes focused on Brian as the hired gun moved about the small, empty room… seemingly without a care in the world. That fact pissed him off more than anything else. Kinney knew he didn’t dare attack him; however, he didn’t need to act so fucking cocky when he was clearly surrounded, and in a hostile environment. The reality of the consequences of an attack on Kinney would be ones that would bring about his own destruction. He cared too much about staying alive, as well as his own quality of life to do that.

 

“That’s debatable…” Brian countered, as he totally ignored Gary Sapperstein, his eyes coldly assessing the man that tried to be an imposing force. Shaking his head in disbelief, Brian found himself unable to take this man seriously after his front row seat of how he carried himself with the hot little blond he had been leisurely hunting. Tilting his head to the side, analytical in his perusal of the blond thug, Brian asked, “Where is he?”

 

“Where is who?” Brandon demanded, his own eyes glittering in rage that this stranger found him to be such an inconsequential threat.

 

Glaring at his employee, Gary lashed out at his chief guard. “You were supposed to be following and watching me while I am out, and you were fucking around again?” His eyes narrowed sharply on Brandon. “Don’t tell me it was who I think it was!”

 

Brandon shifted on his feet uncomfortably. “What can I say, Boss? He’s hot.”

 

“Yeah, Boss…” Brian sneered, his tone dripping with disrespect. “The blond is the hottest piece of ass I’ve seen in a long time.”

 

Ignoring Kinney’s blatant rudeness, Gary continued to rage at his enforcer. He pointed in Brian’s direction before he gutturally whispered, “This man here is a prime example of why you need to be alert. For fucks sake, Brandon. This is Brian Kinney. You’ve been in the business long enough to know what that means. I’ve told you about him.”

 

“So what?” Brandon answered, his eyes scathing on the hot and dangerous brunet. “We can kill him now and be finished with him. Why are you so afraid to do that? I always wanted to be a legend killer...”

 

“Brandon, you are a fool. I should get rid of you now!” Gary nearly flinched at the combination of mockery and malice in Brian Kinney’s eyes. If he hadn’t been Kinney’s enemy, he knew he was now. Whatever had brought Kinney to the Virgin Islands needed to be resolved quickly. As long as Kinney remained, his entire network, not to mention his personal safety would be at risk. “Brian Kinney is the chief enforcer for the Caletti family. If Kinney is harmed, a war will escalate. It’s a war that we can’t win.”

 

Pulling his gun back out, he aimed it at Brian’s temple. “I say we kill him and deal with Caletti. How powerful can the old man be? Hell, I could take him out on my own.”

 

In one instant, Brian disarmed Brandon, and had the blond man on the floor with his own gun aimed at the middle of his forehead. “There are lines that don’t get crossed. This one just cost you... punk.”

 

Each of the two men standing stilled when footsteps came from behind them, a soft spoken yet clear voice speaking, “Leave him alone, Mr. Kinney. I hadn’t anticipated taking out the ‘Surgeon’ so early in my career… but I will do it.”

 

Sapperstein smiled menacingly at the senior hitman, now feeling they had a decided advantage. He knew they had to resolve this now. If they didn’t, Kinney would come back for them. Kinney was an expert with experience that was unparalleled. He would take them all down like sitting ducks.

 

Brian hadn’t turned to see who now threatened him, but his instincts told him who it would be. He stared down the Sap with murder in his eyes. He could barely refrain from killing them all. “I’d advise for your little tool to lower his gun. As you already mentioned, striking out against me incites a war… not to mention the fact that I will kill you first.” He flicked a dismissive glance over Brandon’s still form. “Both of you would be dead before this little twink’s bullet connected.”

 

Sapperstein swore. Kinney was making them look like fools and he didn’t like it one bit. “Brandon, get to your feet. You're a disgrace.” He fixed a warning gaze on the youngest man present. “Lower your weapon. Now isn't the time for this fight.”

 

His eyes moving over Brandon hesitantly rising to his feet, and the Sap’s angry expression, Brian brusquely demanded, “The two of you can leave. I want to talk to him alone…” As Brian spat out the words, he turned to look at the man that warily watched him, a tight smile curving his lips when he momentarily glimpsed fear in the blond’s eyes, before the deep and beautiful blue eyes became unreadable, yet the arrogance of his stance displaying great strength.

 

“Brandon, you heard him---” Gary grumbled, knowing he had no other choice at the moment. “Justin will be fine.” Casting a warning look at the youngest member of his enforcers, and the one he trusted the least, Gary motioned Brandon forward, his eyes still wary on Kinney’s glowering expression. He had handled this surprising meeting all wrong, and they both knew it. Kinney could decide to act out all on his own. If he did, they were all doomed.

 

Justin pocketed his weapon, his eyes sweeping over the notorious hitman with more than a casual interest. “So, you are the infamous ‘Surgeon’… I’ve heard so much about you.”

 

Brian moved toward the hot little blond, his eyes boring into the younger man, a combination of lust and rage consuming him. Despite how he felt about anyone associated with the Sap, Brian also found himself mildly curious. He had already been wondering about the resort owner’s son… after these surprising events, he wanted to know about him even more. He began to circle the boy, his eyes moving up and down his perfect body, his head shaking in disbelief. “I just don’t get it. And, surprise isn’t something I appreciate in my world.”

 

“Don’t get what?” Justin asked, refusing to show any sign of nervousness in front of this man.

 

“You don’t belong in this world… at least on the surface. In fact, I’d say you give the phrase ‘Babyface Killer’ an entirely new meaning.” Brian licked his lips as he viewed the tight jeans that encased the most appealing ass he’d ever seen. “The fact that I watched you bottoming intrigues me almost as much. That wasn’t the impression I was given of you.”

 

“Impression?” Justin demanded in confusion. Then, he remembered. Brian was staying at his father’s resort. He had probably been talking to some of the staff. At once he laughed, realizing who he had used for information. “Luiz. I bet you’ve already spent some quality time with him.”

 

Not answering the question, Brian continued to circle the man that was his sexual prey, not to mention a possible future threat or victim. “As much as I want to hear your story, I look at you and I find myself asking myself a couple of questions---”

 

Justin swallowed, unable to miss the menace in the killer’s voice. “Such as?”

 

Brian tapped his lip thoughtfully, his gaze devouring the hot blond, yet stabbing into him in anger and distrust. “I’m not sure what I want to do more. Fuck you… _or_ kill you.”

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: Surprise, surprise... Our boys finally meet, and I hope in an unexpected way. We still have much to learn about Brian's backstory, and it appears Justin's as well. What could have possibly caused Justin to enter into such a life?? Only time will tell. Thank you for reading. I will update as soon as I can. :)** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally an update! Thank you all that have sent your messages of support and concern. I truly appreciate that. And... thank you for your patience regarding the writing pace that is currently out of my hands. I do write as much as I can. It is actually a great source of therapy for me during these stressful days, but time is always limited. As always, thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated and what really motivates me to keep things moving along so quickly. :)

 

 

 

“I do hope that is _NOT_ your standard pick up line.” Justin arched a brow in slight amusement. “In your line of work it’s just a bit over the top.”

 

Brian’s eyes glittered, not the least bit taken in by the blond’s attempt at bravado. However, he did find himself becoming more intrigued with each passing moment. That in itself was troubling to him - his life functioned best when he only held a passing interest in a man. His immense curiosity in this man made him wonder about everything there could be to learn. He considered himself to be an astute judge of character … and, there were too many factors here that didn't add up.

 

“You didn’t answer the question, _Junior_.” Brian’s eyelids lowered, before he lifted them again. He did nothing to disguise the lust that was now smoldering within him.

 

“Junior? I may be younger than Brandon… and less experienced; but, I am no protege!” Justin groused, his arms crossing in irritation across his chest. Refusing to back down from the man he knew as legend, Justin countered, “Perhaps I should show you…”

 

“Show me?” Brian’s eyes swept up and down the hot blond, his tongue striking out to swipe along his own lips, his eyes hungry as the fever in his body raged. He wanted to devour this audacious little fucker. Doing so was high on his list of immediate priorities. “There are many things I would be inclined for you to show me, young gun. How about you come back with me to my suite at Daddy’s resort, and we can go to it---”

 

Raising his head, Justin met the beautiful hitman’s gaze, his eyes cold as he forced himself to maintain a comfortable stance. He felt anything but that, yet knew he had to keep the upper hand here… or at least an even footing. Despite his experience, he knew Brian Kinney could kill him as quickly as the blink of an eye. “I’m fine with that… Killer. However, should we do that, it will be you on the receiving end. Not me.”

 

Brian’s head arched back as laughter erupted. The sound was full of mockery. When his eyes once again met the irritated blond’s, his brow arched at the continued coldness that remained in beautiful blue pools. “Oh, you were serious… Let me make something very clear, Junior. I. Don’t. Bottom. I am the most alpha male you will ever meet. If you were smart, you would take advantage of my offer and renowned experience.” He reached his hand out, stroking the back of his hand against the pale skin, instantly struggling with dwelling on the silky-soft texture. This man was perfect, and so fucking hot. He wanted him more than he’d ever wanted any man. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he would have him.

 

In an instant, Justin pulled the knife from his back pocket, a loud click reverberating in the room as he placed it against the aggressive gunman’s ribs. “Back down, Tiger. I don’t know you, and I certainly don’t trust you. You will NOT be fucking me.”

 

“I would advise you to remove your blade from my ribs - immediately.” Brian’s eyes narrowed sharply on the self satisfied blond, a bloodlust mixing with his immense hunger for the far too cocky thug. When the blond pressed the knife tighter against him, Brian’s lips twisted savagely. “Final warning, punk. Step away or be disarmed even more painfully than your little lover boy…”

 

Justin gritted his teeth. “Disregarding me due to my youth could be your most costly mistake, Mr. Surgeon. I am nothing like Brandon or any other man you have ever run across.” Justin pressed the knife even closer, completely aware that any further pressure would tear the man’s expensive designer shirt, puncturing the skin at the same time. He really didn’t want it to go that far. Brian Kinney was a legend, he knew all about the repercussions in striking out against him. He wasn’t sure he would have a choice. “Simply back away, Mr. Kinney. Do that and this little dispute will be resolved. Don’t keep pushing me.”

 

Brian felt consumed by a lust unlike any he had ever known. Right now, he wasn’t sure what he most wanted to do to this man. There was no denying how much he wanted to fuck him; however, no man had ever placed him at such a disadvantage. He didn’t like that at all. Weakness was something he didn’t tolerate. It had no place in his world. From the moment he had began following Justin around town, ending in finding himself cornered much like his own prey, he had lost his edge. It was time to regain that edge. That was how it had to be in his diverse world.

 

His eyes burning in their intensity, Brian’s hand reached out to clasp around the wrist holding the knife, his lips twisting at the look of shock on the blond’s face when he skillfully and without any apparent effort, placed a squeezing grip that instantly had Justin wincing in discomfort. “Drop the blade…” Brian hissed, his breath ghosting over the blond’s perfect lips. When the pained man continued to resist, Brian coldly told him, “I can turn this knife until it impales you. And… I think you know that.”

 

Justin’s hand trembled in the tight grasp. He tried to tell himself it was solely from the pain, and nothing akin to fear. He knew that wasn’t true, though. How could he not feel fear when in the hunting sights of this man. No matter how skilled he found himself to be, he’d be a fool not to recognize the greatness of Brian Kinney. He wasn’t a fool. In that instant, he did what he felt he had to do. His grip slackened, and to his surprise the knife fell to the floor. He wouldn’t have been surprised if the renowned ‘Surgeon’ had carried out the process of impaling him, or threatening him further. However, the more experienced gunman seemed content in making his point. “Happy now?” Justin gasped, his uninjured hand rubbing at his wrist that continued to throb.

 

“You know who I am,” Brian told him in a low, almost faraway voice. “What do you think?”

 

“I think you never felt threatened. You just have to always maintain control.” Justin narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, his gaze assessing on the arrogant, and devastatingly handsome killer. “I wonder if it’s ever occurred to you that one day a man could come along that won’t be so simply handled. A man that will concede a battle or two… but in the end, wins the war and the ultimate prize.”

 

“The ultimate prize being my downfall…” Brian snorted. “I suppose you think you could be up for that challenge.”

 

Justin inclined his head. “I could be - if the circumstances were right. I have been trained by the best.” When Brian stared at him in obvious skepticism, Justin explained, “I haven’t always worked for Gary Sapperstein. He had nothing to do with my training. That was done during my time at school in America. I simply fell into his organization once I returned home.”

 

“You fell unwisely. He is a bottom feeder, and will only stay in power until someone bigger comes along.” Disparagingly, Brian added, “I’m amazed it hasn’t happened yet.”

 

Shrugging, Justin told him, “I can adapt to any situation.”

 

“That’s good. You may need to do that.” Brian hadn’t forgotten that Salvatore had sent him to this island to scope out the terrain, which equated to him wanting to know if the island was ripe for his brand of takeover. The Sap would be an easy mark if Salvatore decided to take it. “Perhaps this is the ideal time for you to get out… while you still can.”

 

“Why is that, Mr. Kinney? Because you are here? And… because everyone knows you are the Caletti enforcer?”

 

Brian took a step closer, their bodies almost touching. “Let’s be very clear here, Junior. I don’t answer to anyone… not even Salvatore Caletti.”

 

“Mhmmm. I wonder if Caletti knows that?” Justin surmised aloud, laughing when angry flecks appeared in Brian’s eyes once again. “I think our little meeting is concluded, Mr. Kinney. I just need to warn you that any attacks on Mr. Sapperstein or his holdings will result in immediate retaliation. So, if you are here on vacation… well, that shouldn’t be an issue.”

 

“I don’t believe I answered the question regarding the reason for my visit to the Virgin Islands.” Brian’s breath deliberately fanned Justin’s lips. “It could be business… then again, it could be pleasure. That is my own personal and private business. I definitely won’t be discussing it with Sapperstein’s thug.”

 

Justin refused to respond to the constant demeaning in the hired killer’s words. He knew he was trying to provoke him, keeping the edge as much as the circumstances would allow. “It’s time for me to be perfectly clear, Mr. Kinney - should you decide to become personally involved in my boss’ business… well, our next encounter will be much different.”

 

Brian’s hand twitched at his side. He wasn’t certain what he wanted to do more… kiss those ripe, perfect lips, and shove the offensive words down the blond’s throat with his tongue - or wrap his hands around the pale, slender throat and strangle the life out of him. Both had advantages and disadvantages. However, despite how much it was the antithesis of his own existence, Brian found himself hating the idea of destroying this specimen of such immense beauty. “Trust me, Junior…” Brian drawled insinuatingly. “Our next encounter _will_ be very different… and one you will remember.”

 

Once again taken by surprise, Justin gasped when his mouth was smothered under the lips of the mesmerizing hitman. His breath was immediately pushed back into his throat with more force than Justin would have ever thought to be possible from a mere kiss. Justin tried to focus, yet his eyes drifted shut. He couldn’t enjoy this kiss that was both smoldering and savage. More than that, he couldn’t allow himself to want this man. It was dangerous, and it led to distractions he couldn’t afford.

 

His hand reached up and captured the back of Justin’s neck. He applied just enough pressure to keep the boy in place. He wasn’t going anywhere until he decided it was time. As his tongue devoured the warm and sweet mouth, Brian decided that time might not arrive quickly. He growled into the heat of Justin’s mouth. The boy was delicious. He could only imagine how good more intimate explorations would taste. It was doubtful he would find that out - here and now, but he vowed that he would.

Justin knew that Brian was using this kiss to exercise his dominance over the younger and inexperienced man. There was only one way he would gain the advantage long enough to be released. He had to capitulate… or appear to be doing so. Reaching up, he began threading his fingers through Brian’s hair, his mouth softening as he returned the tongue curling kiss… barely able to remember why he was suddenly acquiescent. It wasn’t until he moaned, that he was given the chance to breathe freely, his eyes cloudy yet self-satisfied when he surprised the other man by moving his hands from his hair to shove roughly against his chest.

 

Stumbling a few steps back, Brian’s eyes were alive with lust and determination. “Don’t tell me you didn’t like that.”

 

Edging his way to the door, uncertain he could push him away so easily a second time, Justin nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t intend on answering that. The answer is obvious. That doesn’t matter, though. Any interlude with you would make me vulnerable.” Justin’s eyes suddenly became as cold as the man studiously watching his every move. “That is something I won’t ever be.”

 

Brian watched as the blond made his hasty retreat, finding himself thinking about what the young man had just said. His words held a great deal of determination, but he wasn’t sold on his conviction to them. The statement made perfect sense in their line of work, but something still didn’t feel quite right. He had the feeling the young gun could be impulsive at times, and that was taboo in their world. One thing was for certain… his curiosity was far from satisfied. He wasn’t a man that stopped until he knew everything he wanted to know. Sapperstein’s young thug would be no different.

 

Looking out the window, Brian watched as the three men reconnected, and walked away in the opposite direction. Exactly what was either of these men doing under the Sap’s thumb? Neither of them seemed like his typical brand of enforcers. He had so much to learn here. Pulling his phone from his pocket, Brian dialed the number that would connect him directly to Salvatore. “Good morning, Salvatore.”

 

“Brian! It’s good to hear from you. I’ve been wondering how things were going for you in the Virgin Islands.” No matter how thrilled he was to hear his son’s voice, he was very anxious about what could be happening on the island.

 

“I just have one question, Sir.” Brian paused briefly, before asking, “Was you aware that Sapperstein was operating his business here on the island? And, if so, is he the real reason you sent me here?”

 

Salvatore chuckled heartily. “Ahhhh, Brian. You always cut to the chase. I do admire that about you.” He wished he could refer to it being something they genetically had in common… but sadly, he could not. “I think you know me well enough to realize if I wanted Sapperstein terminated, I would have given those exact instructions. At this point, I want your eyes and ears. Once you make a full determination, then I will decide how to proceed.”

 

“So you are planning on expanding your business to the Virgin Islands?” Brian observed, his tone making it more of a statement than a question.

 

“All in good time, Brian. There are many things to consider in such a move. The circumstances and timing must be right. Keep me posted… and above all else, watch your back. Sapperstein will view your presence as a threat. His fear of me should keep him under control, but his underlings could be another matter.”

 

After ending the call, Salvatore held the phone receiver to his chest, his heart filled with both love and concern… a look that bespoke of a man with a capacity of deep feeling. A man his various business associates wouldn’t recognize. In his world, he was the leader of the Caletti family, cold and without any remorse. In times like this, though, he was simply a father. One that loved his son more than his massive empire. Silently to himself, Salvatore had the same thought he had every day of his life, a thought he could only dream of one day saying aloud to his son.

 

Be safe, my precious son. Be safe.

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** : This chapter progresses the plot, and begins some of the much needed backstory. There is no Brian in this chapter... but we should see a lot of him in the next one. Also... I would like to once again thank Nadia for the much improved banner! As always, thank you for reading!! :)

* * *

 

 

“So, Justin… what did you think of the Surgeon?” Gary Sapperstein sneered, his eyes intent on his youngest enforcer seated across from his desk.

 

Justin shrugged, his blank expression giving away nothing. “I didn’t see him in action that much to make a full determination. What I did see was impressive, though. He is a very interesting and compelling man on many levels.”

 

Brandon turned to look at his lover and business associate. “Compelling? He knocked me to the floor, threatened me, and caused me pain I didn’t know anyone could distribute in such a short amount of time. Yeah, compelling. I say he’s an ass, and we need to take him out now - before he causes us any more problems.”

 

Snickering softly, Justin mockingly reproached, “You’re just pissed that he got the jump on you.”

 

“Whatever!” Brandon snapped. “Are you saying he didn’t get one over on you too!?”

 

“I’m not saying anything!” Justin grumbled, Brandon’s words reminded him of how vulnerable he had felt under the other man’s control… a feeling of being cornered and trapped that he’d never felt before. “Either way, I didn’t get knocked on my ass!”

 

Brandon snorted. “Probably not. The great Surgeon only wanted to fuck your ass---”

 

“Well…” Justin smirked, “I do have a fine ass.”

 

“Enough!” Gary exploded, quickly coming to his feet and eyeballing both men. “This isn’t some kind of joke or sparring contest. Kinney is the real deal. He is the biggest threat the two of you have ever faced - or ever will face.”

 

“All the more reason to ice this prick before he causes havoc on our island. Right, boss?” Brandon countered, his eyes sharp and intense on his boss. “I will gladly volunteer for the assignment.”

 

Gary glared at his eldest hitman, shaking his head in a combination of contempt and disbelief. Brandon still didn’t have a clue. He thought all that was needed to be successful was a weapon and being a good, clean shot. Brandon had never faced the Brian Kinney’s of this world. There were very few of them. He would need to watch these young guns closely. “I would have thought you would have learned a lesson today, Brandon. Every man isn’t an easy mark. You need to be smarter than him… and that’s not going to be easy.”

 

“Boss, I didn’t get the impression that Kinney was here to start a war with you. Didn’t you say he even seemed surprised to see you here?” Justin asked, as always being the voice of reason when Brandon bickered with their stubborn, opinionated, and often creepy boss. “He’s staying at my father’s resort; I can keep my eye on his movements.”

 

“That was actually what I was going to have you do. Of course, he will be suspicious, and watching you just as closely… but his attraction to you will make him tolerable of any intrusion. Until he notices… and he will, remain as distant and obscure as you can…”

 

Brandon gasped as he listened to them making plans. “Are you kidding me? What’s the point of this, Boss? Eventually we’re just gonna have to ice Kinney. We all know that.”

 

Justin could see Brandon’s point; although, he thought much of his attitude stemmed from jealousy. Had Brandon been looking through the window and caught a glimpse of their heated exchange? Most especially that kiss that had seemed like it had lasted forever, but in reality had been mere moments. A kiss that had made him feel inwardly awkward afterwards. Taking control back after that devouring kiss had been hard to do. He had managed to do so, but in the aftermath, he wondered how convincing his show of strength had been to the experienced killer.

 

“You had better hope that doesn’t happen, Brandon…” Sapperstein snarled. “And… if you cause Justin’s surveillance to be compromised, you will answer in ways you don’t even want to contemplate.”

 

Brandon swore. “Since when are you so concerned with rubbing out one man? Why are you so afraid of him?”

 

Justin watched his edgy boss curiously. He’d like to know the answer to that question as well… particularly from Sapperstein’s point of view. “That is a good question.”

 

“I can’t expect either of you to understand. Neither of you have ever faced a man of Kinney’s skills, nor a man so brutally cold. He is devoted to Salvatore Caletti and preserving his empire. Brandon was attacked primarily due to his threats against Caletti. The two of them working together is to be feared. They each command respect, power, and an unending bankroll. I was given a chance when Caletti forced me out of Pittsburgh. He could have viciously rubbed me out.” Sapperstein stared broodingly ahead. “I’m not sure that isn’t exactly what is about to happen now.”

 

“So, you think Kinney was sent here to set up a takeover?” Brandon asked, in the back of his mind still believing eliminating Kinney would solve a large part of the problem.

 

Sapperstein was silent for a moment, uncertain of the answer. “That’s the obvious conclusion… however, that isn’t Kinney’s typical role. I am hoping we will figure this out before he makes a move - if he decides to make one.”

 

“Well, I will get back to the resort and keep a close eye on his movements. If he’s up to something, we’ll know soon enough.” Justin’s voice was confident, all of them knowing that Kinney’s attraction to him would allow him more access than any of the others could achieve. Uncaring that his statement would alarm his boss further, Justin added, “I think it’s unlikely that Brian Kinney came to the island for rest and relaxation.”

 

A muscle jerked in Gary Sapperstein’s cheek, an indication of his high state of anxiety and loss of patience. “I’m counting on you, Justin. Don’t disappoint me…”

 

“Of course not, Sir.” Justin’s smile was forced. Threats, even veiled ones, were not something he tolerated well. His hand on the doorknob, he turned to ask, “By the way, Boss… I understand that Kinney is devoted to Caletti, but why is Caletti so loyal to him?

 

“Kinny ran away from home at a young age, not long after he became orphaned. Apparently, Kinney became a sort of apprentice to Salvatore Caletti even then. I don’t know all of the legalities, but it is rumored that Caletti used his power and money to have young Kinney placed in what he deemed to be a good home. He then mentored him into the man he is today.”

 

Justin raised his eyebrow in surprise. “Complex and interesting relationship there. I find myself even more curious about it. Although, one thing is very clear - a war against one of them, means one on both of them.”

 

Sapperstein nodded his head curtly. “Yes. That’s precisely why Kinney’s death only comes as a last resort.” He looked at his more rebellious thug with warning in his eyes. “I don’t expect to have to repeat this again---”

 

Brandon held his hands up in mock submission. “Say no more, Boss. But, when you decide it is what you must do, well I’ll be ready.”

 

Justin rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he walked out the door. Brandon was a skilled partner, but he wasn’t in Brian Kinney’s league. For once, he agreed totally with the immoral Gary Sapperstein. A war against Brian Kinney would lead to destruction… for each and every one of them.

 

* * *

 

Salvatore looked at the calendar, the date being one that filled him both with regret and profound peace. He wondered if Brian looked at the same day, and how he filed it away in his mind. This was the day that his mother and the man he believed to be his father had been murdered. Salvatore smiled in remembrance. In his mind it hadn’t been murder. It had been justice, and the salvation of the young man that would become great. Brian had more than succeeded in that.

 

His mind drifted back to the meeting he had had with Joan. It was his last and final warning to the demented woman. His brief affair with her had been a mistake; however, it had given him Brian. His gratitude to her for giving birth to his precious son was the only factor that saved her from immediate death.

 

Closing his eyes, he went back to that fateful day… at least for Jack and Joan Kinney.

 

_“Have a seat, Joan. This won’t take long…” Salvatore’s tone was crisp, his eyes narrowed and filled with ice. It was a look that always victimized the recipient._

_“That’s good. I need to fix Jack’s dinner. What couldn’t wait until morning?” Joan demanded in her standard curt tone._

_Salvatore smiled mockingly. “Yes, dinner for Jack. It would be such a shame if that wasn’t served on time. His trip to the bar… or I believe his term would be pub, would be so tragically delayed. Oh yes, that is definitely atop my list of concerns.”_

_Joan paled in response. Her knowledge of Salvatore Caletti was immense. This was not going to end well. “Listen, I’m sure you’ve heard that Brian has run away again. He’s very rebellious, and just doesn’t respect his father as he should. It’s not Jack’s fault---”_

_“His father?” Salvatore recited hollowly. “I should choke the life from your worthless body for insulting my son in such a manner! I notice that you don’t even ask my help in locating our son. Even now, your loyalty is to that abusive asshole. A man that will be dead before nightfall for daring to beat my son again.”_

_“No!” she gasped. “It was an accident. Brian mouthed off, and Jack had too much to drink. It won’t happen again, I swear it.”_

_Salvatore sneered. “We agree on one thing, Saint Joan. It WON’T happen again. All that remains is for you to save yourself. Either you agree, or you die with him. It makes no difference to me.”_

_“I’m Brian’s mother. You can’t kill me. Brian would never forgive you!” Joan’s voice became thicker, a slight tremor indicating she wasn’t as confident as she tried to appear._

_“I think you overrate your importance in my son’s life. He despises the both of you. How could he not? You stand by and do nothing to prevent Jack from beating him - time and time again. You are not a mother, and don’t deserve to be called so.” Salvatore pushed a document across his desk. “You will sign this document stating me as Brian’s guardian. I will make sure it is legal by morning.”_

_“You want to raise him? I thought you said it was dangerous for him… that you would never reveal your identity to him. What exactly are you up to, Salvatore?” Joan’s voice was nearly shrieking now._

_“What am I up to?” Salvatore repeated hollowly. “I am taking steps to save my son’s life. Brian will not know I am his guardian. I will find him a proper home, and I will teach him to be a man that will never be threatened or intimidated again. He will be a man of power and strength. A man to be feared.”_

_Joan eyed her former lover in disgust. “You mean he will be one of your high priced thugs. I won’t do it, Salvatore.”_

_Salvatore smiled. It was cruel and deadly. He watched as Joan paled even further under his scrutiny. “I was hoping you’d say that, Joan. My only thought of sparing you was out of respect for my son. I hold you as guilty as Jack in the treatment of my son. Brian is already safe, and his wounds being treated; I will have what I want with or without your help. Goodbye, Joan.”_

_Then, Salvatore had nodded to his enforcer that had been standing in the corner, his eyes cold as he watched the man pull her from his office, the last time anyone would see Joan Kinney alive. Glancing down at his watch, Salvatore smiled, and softly spoke, “Not even a farewell dinner for you, Jack.”_

 

Returning to the present, Salvatore could still hear Jack’s screams, the sound still as sweet to him now as it had been for him then. Jack Kinney had deserved his brutal end. As his knife had made the final twist in Jack’s gut, he had told him the truth about his son. Now after so many years, it was slightly ironic to him that he still didn’t feel safe enough to tell his own son. And, if he did, how would Brian respond to knowing he had ordered the hit on his own mother - worthless one or not?

 

Salvatore flinched slightly when his private line rang, very few people having access to the direct connection to the head of the Caletti family. “Salvatore Caletti…” he rasped into the phone.

 

“Good evening, Sir. I hope I haven’t disturbed you…” the much younger voice stated in a tone of deep respect, a slight hint of fear detectable underneath.

 

“Not at all. I trust everything is going well on your assignment.” Those who knew Salvatore Caletti understood how he felt about surprises. Bad news to him was never to be delivered with small talk or pleasantries at the start. He was a man of quick action. There was no time for playing games in his world.

 

A slight paused followed. “Yes, I believe so, Mr. Caletti. Contact was made today.”

 

“Excellent…” Salvatore murmured. He could only imagine how intrigued Brian had been. “I’m sure Brian was quite fascinated by you.”

 

Laughing softly, Justin answered, “I get the feeling that was your plan all along.”

 

“My plan is that - _mine_. It would be good to remember that, young man…” Salvatore warned.

 

“Of course, Sir. I meant no disrespect…” Justin nervously avowed. “I - I just wanted you to know that contact had been made with Mr. Kinney, and also that Sapperstein instructed me to watch him and report back. He seems very nervous of his presence here on the island.”

 

Salvatore cackled at that. “As he should be. Let me remind you, Justin, you work for me, no matter what Gary Sapperstein might think. You are there to protect my interests, and that includes any threats towards Brian. Should Sapperstein foolishly try to attack Brian, you are to circumvent that by any means necessary.” His tone was menacing when he added, “I don’t have to tell you what the consequences will be if anything happens to Brian.”

 

“I understand, Don Caletti. I will protect him with my life. Although, after seeing him in action today, I doubt that he needs any help…”

 

“Brian is extremely self-sufficient, but every man has a weakness.” Salvatore lowered his voice, before he whispered almost ominously, “This is what I expect you to do next---”

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : More plot progression, as well as additional back story. There is no interaction between our boys in this chapter. Soon, I promise. Thank you for reading. I do hope you enjoy.:)

* * *

 

 

Justin’s arms were straight and extended forward, his gun under his firm control, yet he held it in a comfortable grasp. The protective equipment he wore his only source of unease. He despised rules, even those designed for safety. The sound of his weapon discharging was a thing of beauty to him. He felt empowered at the moment of the release, his eyes narrowing on the bullet ripping into the target. Today, it was the still figure at the target range… but his comfort firing his weapon remained the same no matter what the circumstances. In the back of his mind he wondered if that would ever change… especially now that he had met the renowned and entirely too captivating ‘Surgeon’.

 

He couldn’t help wondering about the connection between Salvatore Caletti and his assassin of choice. There were so many rumors about their relationship, but he doubted anyone knew the complete truth. No one but the two men themselves. Each of them were both intriguing and terrifying. It was his job, and a difficult one at that, not displaying that fear. In their own ways, each man instilled fear in all men. How a man responded to the terror they invoked, whether together or separately, could mean the difference between life and death.

 

Continuing to finish out his round on the unmoving target, Justin recalled his first meeting with Salvatore Caletti. It was a day which forged his path forever. At the time he had felt there had been no other choice than the alliance he had forged. He still held to that decision… and he did so without regret. Salvatore Caletti was a man of honor in his world, astute in his assessment of all those around him. Don Caletti had essentially saved his life, regardless of the fact of his own personal agenda. Giving him his life through his loyalty was a small price to pay.

 

He had never looked back.

***Flashback***

 

Justin’s eyes had been wide as he entered the semi-darkened room, unsure and frightened of why Pittsburgh’s most powerful crime lord had demanded his immediate presence. Warily, he watched as Boss Caletti inclined his head, noticing how his guards and enforcers scattered immediately. He swallowed nervously, wondering what he had done to gain the interest _or_ displeasure of this man.

 

“Have a seat, Justin.” The voice came at him brusquely, immediately telling him they would be jumping quickly to the matter at hand. “I realize we have never met. It is all right that I call you Justin?”

 

Nodding his head in a jerking motion as he took a seat, Justin could barely squeak out, “Yes, of course, Sir.”

 

“Relax, Justin. I mean you no harm. In fact, I am interested in enabling you so that others treat you the same.” Salvatore looked the young man directly in the eye, never flinching from another man’s gaze… in the process establishing his power over anyone that came before him. “It has come to my attention that you are in some trouble, Justin. More to the point, trouble is coming for you.”

 

“T-trouble? I don’t know what you mean, Sir. I - I haven’t done anything---” Justin protested, his hands gripping the arms on the chair across from the power Salvatore Caletti’s desk, a hurried departure in the back of his mind. A thought he discarded immediately. He was in the home of Pittsburgh’s most notorious crime lord. Escape wouldn't be an option.

 

“I”m sure you haven’t, Justin. You seem like a fine, upstanding young man. Outspoken, which isn’t always a bad thing. Sadly, in your case it seems to have been.” Salvatore watched the young man closely, hopeful that his instincts about him were correct. “Does the name Chris Hobbs mean anything to you?”

 

Justin grimaced. He wasn’t certain how much of his personal life he wanted to reveal to this dangerous man. In the end, he supposed it didn’t really matter. Salvatore Caletti made sure to know everything about everyone that came into his orbit. Justin surmised that Salvatore already knew the full story. “I made a mistake, and now Chris seems to want me to pay for it. I’ve been dodging him reasonably well. I am in my final semester; I just need to do that for a bit longer.”

 

Salvatore nodded, a cold smile curving his lips. “Of course, Justin. You can do that. At least, you can try. There’s only one problem as I can see it---”

 

His hands gripped the chair tighter. _Oh God, he thought to himself. I’m going to die - here and now_. “P-problem??”

 

Tapping his chin thoughtfully, completely aware of the young blond’s discomfort, Salvatore continued to make his pitch, as always thankful for the information he received as the leader of the Caletti Family. “Indeed. It seems that you don’t only have Chris Jr. to contend with… you also have his father. It appears he is preparing to open up his wallet to make certain you don’t infect his son’s life further.”

 

“Infect??” Justin angrily bristled. “He enjoyed every minute of it. I can’t help it that he is so deeply embedded in both the closet and his daddy’s pocket that he can’t see that.”

 

Rarely did Salvatore Caletti allow a man to raise his voice to him. The fact that the boy’s anger wasn’t directed towards him didn’t really matter. His tone alone was a form of disrespect. That was something he would learn given time. Smiling tightly, Salvatore admonished him, “I appreciate your candid answer, Justin; however, don’t ever raise your voice to me. You won’t get another warning.”

 

Justin trembled under the crime lord’s gaze. Swallowing with the greatest of difficulty, he stammered, “M-my apologies, Mr. Caletti. I - I was caught up in my distaste for the situation. You said that Chris’ dad is after me? How can I possibly stop that?”

 

Once again, a shark-like smile curved Salvatore’s lips. This was his favorite moment. Young Justin was helpless without his assistance. In the end, he believed this would make for a favorable alliance for both of them. His instincts had never been proven wrong. He didn’t think they would be with this young man, either. “I am what can save you from death, Justin. If you do not accept my proposition, I can let the wolves close in on you. And, if they do, there is nothing I can do then. Once a contract is placed it’s very hard to combat it. There are too many sources, not only local but globally. Your only hope is for Hobbs to be eradicated before he pays for a hit on you.”

 

“What if I go home to the Virgin Islands? I don’t have to finish the semester. I - I can leave tonight…” Justin countered, desperation causing his voice to quiver.

 

“Justin, I realize you don’t know how my world functions… but allow me to advise you.” Salvatore affixed a narrow-eyed gaze on the squirming young man, surprisingly far more composed than most would be under the circumstances. “An assassin can be contracted anywhere. If you return to the islands, leaving this unresolved, Hobbs will contract a hit, and you will be killed. Not only that, you bring it to your parents door. You risk them at the same time. Is that what you want?”

 

His parents. Fuck. He hadn’t thought about that. No, he couldn’t do that. Dejectedly, he answered, “No, I don’t want that. How do I fix this?” Justin cast a worried, yet pointed glance at the crime lord. “More importantly… what do you gain from helping me??”

 

“Your absolute loyalty. I have watched how you carry yourself, Justin. You have honor, and you possess an inner strength that will only grow under the proper tutelage. Not only will I end the threat that hangs over your head, I will personally train you. When we are finished, you will never be a victim again. All I need is your word. Then, your future will be assured.” Salvatore didn’t blink as he encompassed the young man with a hard stare, not a doubt in his mind of the answer to his question. “Do I have your word, Justin?”

 

Nodding emphatically, his hand reaching out to grasp the larger one across from him, Justin answered, “Yes, Don Caletti, you have my word.”

 

“Excellent…” Salvatore responded boisterously, his other hand closing around their hands and he shook Justin’s vigorously. “I want you to return to your dorm, and remain visible in the presence of numerous witnesses for the next twenty-four hours. Once you take your final exams, your training will begin.”

 

“Yes, Sir…” Justin answered, standing to his feet, intuitively knowing this interview was over.

 

“Ben will show you out, and see that my driver delivers you home safely.” Salvatore watched as Justin made his departure, his hand reaching for the phone almost immediately. “Brian, I have a problem. One that needs an immediate resolution.” With very few words spoken, Salvatore gave Brian the name of Christopher Hobbs, Sr., confident the odious man would be dead within the hour. With this act, his future plans were set in motion. A plan that would not only cement his legacy, but his son’s as well.

 

* * *

 

 

Brian made his way back to the resort, methodically trying to work out all he had learned. As much as he realized Sapperstein was small potatoes when pitted against the leader of the Caletti family, he didn’t feel good about the set-up here. In particular, he didn’t view this as a standard move in and take over opportunity. As nonchalant as he’d tried to appear as he faced off against Sapperstein’s young guns, he hadn’t seen them in action yet. Until he did, he couldn’t be sure what level of threat they represented.

 

Ignoring the greetings of the resort staff, not to mention the interested glances from both male and female guests, Brian moved quickly to his suite with only one thought in mind. He needed to speak with Salvatore again, and hopefully get some sort of perspective on what the conniving old man was plotting. He knew him too well. Something wasn’t adding up, and now that he was involved in his plans, even if only indirectly, he intended to know the full story.

 

His finger hovered over Salvatore’s name in his contact list, slightly uncertain of the timing of his call. It hadn’t been that long since he’d called the much in demand crime lord. Only a fool wouldn’t have a qualm or two regarding disturbing Don Caletti, whether he had an extended open invitation to do so or not. Brian frowned as he pressed the number to connect, confused as to his own hesitation. He had always been given a form of carte blanche with Salvatore. Why would he question that now?

 

“Caletti…” the answer came across the line, muffled and filled with a slight degree of animosity.

 

Brian was surprised by the curt answer to his call, particularly since the call came from his own phone, with Salvatore knowing from where the call originated. “Have I called at a bad time, Boss? I can always get back in touch with you later---”

 

“Nonsense, Brian. I didn’t look at the caller ID before I answered.” Salvatore softened his voice marginally, before explaining, “I just concluded a problematic meeting. What can I do for you?”

 

“Is there anything I can do?” Brian asked, his eyes darkening as he stared off blindly into the distance. His loyalty to Salvatore Caletti was unlimited. He didn’t work for any one man, and still, he would jump through fire for this incredible man. He wondered if Salvatore had any idea of how devoted he truly was to him and to everything the crime lord found to be important.

 

Salvatore smiled, his eyes suddenly taking on warmth, where coldness had only moments ago resided. “No, Brian. This matter is well in hand… merely a tedious chore. What you are doing for me now will have a much greater impact on my peace of mind.”

 

Brian frowned. It wasn’t like Salvatore to speak in riddles… and that was exactly what this was starting to feel like. He never got a genuine answer; at least, not since he’d taken this bizarre assignment in the Virgin Islands. “Boss, regarding this task, I’m still not sure I am the right man for the job… unless you are thinking of rubbing out the Sap. I am not at my best merely observing… especially when I have no idea what I’m looking for---”

 

Salvatore frowned. Brian was far too intuitive and immensely impatient. He knew something was off, and not giving him any answers merely increased his suspicions. He couldn’t expect anything else; after all, Brian was his son. “Brian, you are doing exactly what I need done - keeping your eyes and ears open. I’m not saying this won’t turn out being a hit in time; it just hasn’t escalated to that yet.”

 

“It probably will…” Brian concurred. “The Sap isn’t as defenseless as he was in Pittsburgh. I don’t know the full extent of his operation here, but he does have his own personal thugs. I still have to determine how skilled they are, and how much of a threat they represent.”

 

A smile crossed Salvatore’s lips. He was certain one of the ‘thugs’ was far more skilled than the other… and undoubtedly much more interesting to his son. “That is definitely something I wish to know. The islands are full of opportunity, and certainly far more restful than Pittsburgh.”

 

Exactly as he had thought. Salvatore was looking to a semi-retirement… at least, as retired as Salvatore Caletti would ever be. “Yes, Boss. The Virgin Islands are very promising, especially for a man of your specific skills. And, I’m sure the rest of the Family can handle anything in Pittsburgh.”

 

“Very true, Brian.” His eyes lifted to the doorframe when Ben quietly stepped into his office, his hand motioning for him to be seated while he continued his talk with his son. There were very few things Ben didn’t know of his operation, and the things he hadn’t shared with his personal guard, he was certain Ben could readily discern. Ben was both loyal and observant. “I’d like you to keep a close watch on Sapperstein’s activities. In turn, that means those that he surrounds himself with as well.”

 

Brian smirked. That wouldn’t be any sort of hardship. There was one in the trio of men that he would definitely enjoy ‘observing’, as well as so much more. “That should be easy enough to manage.”

 

“Don’t get too complacent, Brian. Remember, he does have two hired guns. Should Sapperstein become spooked, he could turn them loose on you.” Salvatore knew that Brian could handle himself, but, the unexpected could always happen. “Always look out for yourself. I didn’t send you there to see you hurt.”

 

Detecting a hint of concern in his mentor’s voice, Brian didn’t issue his standard sarcastic response. He could never do that with this man. Although, he didn’t fear Salvatore as most men did, he did admire and respect him. It was a combination that always resulted in him treating him much differently than his interactions with anyone else. “I always watch my back, Boss. Don’t worry about that.”

 

Salvatore ended the call, his eyes warning Ben not to overstep his bounds. “Not a word, Benjamin.”

 

Ben shook his head, censure not in mind, but concern very strong in him. “Boss, I’m just worried. I’ve never brought it up, but seeing how things are moving forward, I fear you haven’t thought this out completely.”

 

“What are you saying?” Salvatore growled, unaccustomed to being questioned - no matter who the source.

 

“Well, I know I am not privy to the full details of your plan; although, some aspects are becoming very clear to me.”

 

“I’m intrigued, Benjamin. Tell me exactly what you think my plan could be??” Salvatore inquired, uncertain of how he felt about Ben reading him so effortlessly.

 

Ben smiled. He knew if he were anyone else, he would be killed for assessing Don Caletti so thoroughly. In the end, he wasn’t certain he wouldn’t be for the warnings he was about to place. “I think I was wrong about you withholding your identity from Brian indefinitely. I think you do plan on telling him… but only when you have everything in place.”

 

Salvatore stared blankly at his personal guard, his brow arching as he impatiently waited, oblivious to how his appearance was a mirror image of his son’s own bored expression, whenever he decided to display it. “Do go on. I’m fascinated.”

 

Gasping softly, Ben shook his head. “I - I never noticed it before, Boss. Certain expressions of yours are so similar to Brian’s.”

 

“That is only because you know our connection. It wouldn’t be so to others.” At least, he hoped not. The last thing he wanted was for Brian to learn the truth in a way that wasn’t the optimal of circumstances.

 

“Probably not…” Ben agreed. “Initially, I thought you were staging an elaborate matchmaking attempt between young Justin and Brian. However, now I’m not so sure.”

 

“I am a busy man, Benjamin. I may have intervened and manipulated events regarding Brian’s upbringing… however, I am no fucking Cupid! Now, get to the point---”

 

Ben’s eyes widened. Irritating the Boss hadn’t been his intention. Evoking concern in him had been his primary motivation. “I apologize, Sir. Here is what I see. You personally trained Justin. Essentially, he could be Brian’s equal. What if things don’t go well between them? Have you ever considered that? Justin could be the man that takes down the ‘Surgeon’.

 

Salvatore laughed. “Is that your great worry? That Justin will take out Brian? Ludicrous. Certainly, Justin is empowered more than most men. However… do you really think I would teach him all that Brian knows? If a war escalated between them, have no doubt of the winner!”

 

“Well, I suppose that is a relief, Boss… although, the young gun is always to be feared. It still makes me wonder… why did you need Justin when you have Brian’s undying loyalty?”

 

“A very good question, and one that will be revealed in time. For now, though, I feel the need for a change of scenery.” Laughing when Ben’s eyes lit up in slight surprise, Salvatore told him, “I need to make some arrangements first, and then, we are going to the islands. It’s time for things to come together.”

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: What exactly is Salvatore’s plan? Will it unfold when he arrives at the islands? Hmmm. I think a great deal will be moving forward then. Thank you for reading. As always, your comments are greatly appreciated - thank you! :)** _


	9. Chapter 9

Justin discreetly slipped into the resort lobby, intent on being as inconspicuous as possible. His task was clear - observe the hot and extremely dangerous Brian Kinney. Aka… ‘The Surgeon’. However, he wasn’t doing so to benefit his own supposed employer. Any information Sapperstein received would be what Don Caletti wanted the other man to know. If he guessed correctly, he believed that to be the most minimal of information. Salvatore Caletti was very difficult to read, but what had been easy to discern was the crime lord’s high regard for Brian Kinney. He felt a degree of sympathy for any man that hurt him, whether justified or not. Don Caletti’s vengeance would be merciless.  
  
  
A slight groan of dismay slipped through his lips when he observed Ethan watching him from behind the front desk, his hand waving him over in a vigorous enthusiasm. Fuck, he thought to himself. The last thing he needed when he was trying to be quiet and unnoticed was Ethan’s fawning… most especially since Ethan was never quiet about the distribution of his affections. He didn’t know what else he needed to do to dissuade Ethan’s pursuit. He had tried to tell Ethan on numerous occasions that a relationship between the two of them would never work. They were too different, and that didn’t matter as much as the fact that despite how attractive Ethan Gold might be, he just wasn’t his type. And, without a doubt, he did absolutely nothing for him. Perhaps the classic case of being cruel to be kind was now in order.  
  
  
He approached the desk, knowing that was the only way to circumvent what could otherwise be a dramatic scene. Right now, that was the last thing he wanted. Unable to fully mask the boredom from his expression, Justin tried to soften his voice to convey more patience than he actually felt. “Yes Ethan?”  
  
  
Ethan’s gaze was longing and totally focused on his beautiful blond muse. He adored Justin, and it was time he showed him how much. Justin gave him so few opportunities for a one-on-one interaction, he had to use each one to the fullest. As it was, Justin continued to be taken in by the playboy type. He couldn’t keep taking the risk that one of them would be looking for a long term commitment. If any man could tempt the most jaded player, it would be Justin. “I’m surprised to see you back so early, Justin. You said your plans would keep you busy all day.”  
  
  
“Plans change, Ethan.” Justin forced himself to refrain from rolling his eyes, hopeful he could end this unwanted encounter as quickly and smoothly as possible.  
  
  
“Well, that’s great… especially since my shift ends soon.” His eyes were hopeful when he suggested, “Could we do something together? Maybe get a drink, take a walk, anything??”  
  
  
“Ethan… we do need to talk. Perhaps a walk would be good.” He really needed to end Ethan’s annoying infatuation with him. The distraction it was bringing was the last thing he needed. He should be focused on Brian Kinney and what he was doing. Don Caletti was very clear on that. Not to mention, it fell in line with what Sapperstein expected from him as well. He might only be going through the motions with one of the crime lords, but the other one he genuinely respected. In addition to that, Salvatore wasn’t a man he wanted to disappoint. Realistically, that was a very unhealthy thing to do. “When can you leave?”  
  
  
Feeling slight unease from something in Justin’s tone, but desperate for any chance to plead his case, Ethan moved from behind the counter. “I’ll change and meet you outside, Justin. Thank you…”  
  
  
Justin barely restrained from grunting in response. He doubted Ethan would feel the same when their talk finished. “I’ll meet you over by the gazebos.” Privacy was what he wanted… but it wasn’t to be alone with his smitten admirer. He grimaced when he saw the hope and excitement in Ethan’s eyes. He had chosen a more private location in order to spare Ethan any embarrassment when he made his intentions clear. Seeing just how invested Ethan was in him, it was clear to see this wouldn’t be easy…

 

* * *

  
  
Brian slipped from his room, and down the elevator, finding his feeling of boredom at an all time high. This was beginning to feel more like a vacation with a few brief tasks thrown into the mix. He wasn’t sure what he had expected when Salvatore sent him here… but what it was turning out to be certainly wasn’t it.  
  
  
He wasn’t built for working on the sidelines… or whatever it was that Salvatore had him doing. He was a man of action. As he stepped from the elevator, and through the resort lobby, Brian walked through the revolving doors, his eyes taking in everything and everyone… his attention to detail as exact whether he was in a leisurely pursuit, or stalking a would-be hit. The plus side for this little assignment was the adrenaline rush he felt at the very thought of events escalating to a hit on the Sap. He would carry out that job out free of charge. Then, there was the appeal of Sapperstein’s thugs… the resort owner’s son in particular. He had every intention of learning much more about him.  
  
  
Bypassing the sidewalk, and the taxis that were waiting to transport the various tourists, Brian began wandering the grounds of the resort, uncertain of what he was looking for… only knowing that he was intent on absorbing every detail - no matter how miniscule. He knew the mind of Salvatore Caletti better than most men could lay claim to; Salvatore would expect him to acquire an immense amount of knowledge, leaving nothing to surprise. Salvatore Caletti did not condone surprises well. It was a trait they equally shared.  
  
  
Observing the guests that seemed to be doing nothing more than soaking up the midday sun, and frolicking in their leisure, Brian’s eyes wandered briefly over some of the male guests that sent an inquiring and welcoming look his way. Brian smiled. It didn’t matter the location, his sexual appeal was always noticed and appreciated. He was pleased to see that the Virgin Islands had much to offer in the joys of gay sex. He had already partaken of that offering on his arrival. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he would continue to do so; however, not now as some of the wanting looks directed his way were hoping. He would seek out his companionship at a time and place of his own choosing.  
  
  
Continuing to casually walk around the floral gardens that he had to admit was one of most opulent he had ever seen, his steps briefly stilled at the sight that greeted his eyes in a gazebo not more than twenty feet away. Brian felt himself immediately being consumed by lust. In what appeared to be an impassioned argument. He could see the resort owner’s son, Sapperstein’s junior thug, raising his arms in anger as he spoke, his face becoming flushed and his eyes sparkling like blue fire. He was thankful to be facing the hot little blond. Seeing each expression that transformed his face told a story all of its own. He wanted him ferociously. It didn’t matter who the blond had associated himself with… all that mattered was that he fuck him. In the aftermath, he would uncover each of his secrets. In doing so, revealing anything the Sap so desperately tried to hide.  
  
  
Quickly moving to the side before the blond spotted him, Brian moved closer, hoping to hear what had him and his companion speaking so passionately. Moving in closer, Brian curled his lip as he recognized the odious man from the front desk. He had disliked him on sight. Now, he had to try to move in close enough to hear what was so upsetting to him… in fact, to both of them. In doing so, he could learn something of use to his assignment. He didn’t fool himself, though. His intense surveillance was more about getting an angle with Sapperstein’s young and outrageously hot thug… and not for the benefit of Salvatore Caletti, but more for his own personal agenda. Although, if he ended up doing both in the process, that would be a much welcome bonus.  
  
  
Moving in close enough to hear them now, yet keeping himself out of view until the time he decided to reveal himself, Brian listened to the heated debate.  
  
  
“Justin! I don’t get it. Why can’t you give me a chance like you do some of these undeserving beach bums? I would worship you and give you all the attention you needed. They can never please you like I can. I adore you!”  
  
  
Brian bit his lip to keep himself from a sarcastic retort. Utterly pathetic, he thought to himself. What was wrong with this man? And, why was Justin allowing such a display? In his place, he would probably kill the whining man - here and now. He focused his eyes on Justin’s disgusted expression, curious to how he would respond.  
  
  
“Ethan, I’ve told you this over and over. I. Don’t. Want. You. What do I have to say to make you understand? You have seen how I live. I fuck a lot of guys. I don’t hide it. I am not what you need!” Justin’s face was flushed, and his back tense. The sensation of being watched wouldn’t elude him. He shook his unease off to the fact that they were publicly arguing, and that many of the guests could be observing them. He wasn’t sure it was that simple, though.  
  
  
Ethan took a step closer, his hands reaching upwards to touch Justin, a flinch overtaking him when Justin took a similar step backwards. “Let me be the judge of what I need. All I’m asking for is a chance to show you that I can be everything you want. Can’t you just give me that??”  
  
  
“No, I can’t, Ethan.” Justin ran a frustrated hand through his hair, his head turning around to seek out the source of his discomfort. Fuck. He hated being watched. It placed him at a disadvantage. And, that was something he didn’t do. He was taught by the best, and that was the key lesson Don Caletti had instilled in him… always be aware of your surroundings and more importantly, be prepared for anything. This little meeting needed to end. “I have been more than clear as to why that can’t and won’t ever happen. Listen to yourself, Ethan… and how pathetic you sound. You think I would want a man that begs for my attention when I obviously have no interest? Go find someone that shares your interest, and leave me the fuck alone!”  
  
  
Adoration was quickly replaced with a sneering expression. “I get it, Justin. You think you’re too good for me. After all, I am the hired help. I should have realized that long ago, instead of wasting so much time on my dreams.”  
  
  
“Dreams…” Justin muttered underneath his breath. “How about you look at reality and not so much at fantasy? The real world is cold, Ethan. Open your eyes and face it like a man… not like a sniveling coward.” Justin hated speaking the cruel words, but he was determined this would be the end of this unwanted infatuation. “I trust we won’t need to have this talk again. I won’t be as understanding the next time.”  
  
  
Brian’s eyes widened from his close but hidden vantage point. Fuck, this kid was incredible. The ice and determination in Justin’s tone made his dick twitch. He had to have him. If his obnoxious admirer didn’t soon leave of his own accord, Brian might feel compelled to rush things along… and in his own style. He wanted the blond to himself - _now_.  
  
  
“Don’t worry, Justin. I get the point. I won’t bother you again…” Ethan’s eyes were filled with malice as he stepped from the gazebo, at the moment unable to flee quickly enough. He glanced back long enough to see a man emerging from the nearby shrubbery, his eyes even colder as he recognized one of their newest guests… the brazen and arrogant Mr. Kinney. So that’s how it really was, he thought to himself. Justin must have known of his presence and they set him up for humiliation. They would pay for that… Justin especially.  
  
  
Justin watched Ethan’s retreat, frowning when he saw the anger intensifying on his face, when he tensed even more hearing movement behind him. Instinctively, he knew exactly who had been watching him. Keeping his back to the skilled assassin, Justin curtly reprimanded, “Very uncouth of you to listen to such a private encounter.”  
  
  
“Perhaps so, youngster. However, it was so very informative…” Brian responded, his eyes moving up and down the blond’s tense back, his gaze stilling on the perfectly formed denim clad ass that he couldn’t wait to sink his cock into.  
  
  
Turning to face the arrogant, and entirely too appealing Mr. Kinney, Justin warned, “Forget about it, _Surgeon_. You won’t be getting anywhere near my ass---”  
  
  
Brian moved closer, his brow arching in speculation. “Is that so? It’s sad that you know my reputation in one area so well… but in another you can be so vastly clueless.”  
  
  
“I am not clueless!” Justin spat, his head spinning around to make sure of their privacy. “Actually, I needed to talk to you. I’m glad you found me.”  
  
  
“Really?” Brian drawled provocatively, moving even closer until their bodies almost touched. “I am all for that, Junior. Although, I’m not sure ‘talking’ is what comes to mind.” Brian rolled his lips under, his eyes hungrily sweeping over the young blond. “I’ll make you a deal, hot shot. Come up to my room. I’ll show you my gun… if you show me yours---”  
  
  
Justin couldn’t control the peals of laughter that rumbled deeply from within his chest. “Seriously, Kinney? That’s your best pick-up line? I mean… could you possibly get any more cliche than that!?”  
  
  
“Come with me and we’ll find that out together…” Brian rasped, his eyes hungry on Justin’s raspberry lips, his own tongue stretching out to moisten his own. Fuck, he wanted this man. At the moment, uncaring of any danger as well as the unknown. “You know you want me to fuck you, Justin. In fact, you’ve been thinking about it since the moment we sparred in that abandoned store.”  
  
  
Momentarily, Justin forget what he needed to say to the hired killer. Strangely, hearing his name on Brian’s lips, instead of his witty sarcasms moved him in a way he couldn’t have anticipated. “I’ve already told you… Mr. Surgeon, I don’t intend on letting you fuck me.” Boldly, yet uncertain if he did it out of his own desire to touch Brian or for the need to stay in control, Justin cupped his hand around the front of Brian’s jeans, his hand squeezing the rock hard cock, before he whispered against his lips, “No, Mr. Surgeon… you won’t be fucking me; however, I would be more than willing to fuck you---”  
  
  
Brian growled, the heat of their breath intermingling. His hands reached out to sink into the flesh of the blond’s ass, his growl deepening to one of feral proportions. He had to fuck him. Not tomorrow. Certainly not next week. It had to be now. “Enough with the games. You can return to that afterwards. For now, it’s you and me, Justin. No Sapperstein, no agendas… just you and me fucking.”  
  
  
Justin swallowed, his body moving toward the more experienced man. Who was he kidding? Could any man ever truly deny Brian Kinney… in anything? “Okay, Mr. Assassin, you got yourself a deal.” Lowering his voice, more so there wasn’t a chance of being overheard, Justin told him, “I guess it’s appropriate, and slightly ironic.”  
  
  
Pulling back, Brian whispered against the blond’s lips, “Ironic in what way?”  
  
  
Justin couldn’t resist the temptation for one minute longer. He reached up, pulling Brian’s mouth down to his, lips parting at the initial contact to sink his tongue inside, a moan escaping when Brian’s tongue slithered around his own. How could he have thought to deny himself - this?? The man in his embrace was a legend in his own field… as well as the most sinfully sensuous man he’d ever known. Sometimes even men of strength needed to surrender. In this instance, he realized it wasn’t a show of weakness.  
  
  
The kiss becoming even more intense and intimate, each man battling for control, Justin pulled back to answer, knowing in doing so he would be dropping the proverbial bombshell. “The irony, Mr. Kinney, is that we work for the same team.” Chuckling at Brian’s look of confusion, Justin softly clarified, “I am a plant in Sapperstein’s operation. In actuality I work for Salvatore Caletti…”  
  
  
TBC

 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** : Finally, an update. Thank you so much for your patience. Here we have some major plot progression. I hope you enjoy it. :)

 

* * *

 

Brian had never heard words that caused such an immediate deflation in what _had_ been his needy dick. What was this little shit trying to pull? He pulled back, his eyes two dark shards of impenetrable ice. "Would you mind repeating that?"

 

"Not at all… _Mr. Surgeon_ -" Justin purred. "We work for the same man." He reached out and ran his hands up the front of Brian's shirt, his hunger for the dangerous man, making him yearn to get to the skin beneath.

 

Grasping the young blond's wandering hands, Brian squeezed them tightly in his own, any playful mood a long distant memory now. He looked around, uncomfortable with having this sort of talk in these surroundings, his tone low and sharp when he demanded, "Come with me, Junior. We need to finish this discussion much more privately."

 

A fog quickly beginning to surround his own lust, Justin pulled at his hands, his anger growing when he realized the domineering hitman wasn't about to give him any freedom. "I told you NOT to call me Junior… and release me now. I can fight just as dirty as you!"

 

Brian twisted one of Justin's arms securely behind his back, yanking his other arm forward until they bodies were once again smashed together. This time it wasn't in an act of lust… or so he told himself; no, right now it was in an act of complete control and dominance - making certain the young blond was aware of who was in charge. Brian didn't intend leaving any doubt on that. "I know you can't be a fool… even if you have aligned yourself with the sleazy Sapperstein. However… this form of deception will only get your hot little ass killed-"

 

"I don't think so, Mr. Kinney…" Justin whispered back in his most icy tone, his eyes glinting in his extreme anger… right now, far superseding the fear he also felt. "Let me go - if you want your answers. I am not about to be victimized by you… no matter who the fuck you think you are!"

 

His lips curved into a smile of admiration. "You got balls, kid. I'll give you that. However… you seem to be forgetting who you are dealing with - a lacking I will be more than pleased to remedy!" Brian hissed, his back tensing when he heard the indrawn breath coming from close behind him.

 

"Brian. Let. Me. Go…" Justin demanded, his eyes widening when he noticed the two figures directly behind Brian. Immediately, his eyes met the stern disapproval in Salvatore Caletti's gaze, his heart racing as he hoped _he_ wasn't the one in trouble. Even before turning to face the hovering men, Brian quickly complied and released him. Justin knew without the appearance of Brian's mentor… his release wouldn't have been so easily achieved.

 

"Yes Brian…" Salvatore spoke in a deep, and firm tone. "Unhand Justin immediately."

 

Brian's jaw dropped down. He hadn't ruled out the idea that Salvatore knew Justin merely from an intensive investigation on Sapperstein… but his tone indicated civility. He didn't seem angered by the fact that they were having an encounter… but more about how the encounter was developing. Instantly Brian released Justin, his eyes sharply assessing on Salvatore and Ben's watchful presence nearby. "Why are you here, Boss? I thought I explained that everything was under control here…"

 

Justin snorted, determined not to allow Brian to rattle him further… especially not in front of the intuitive and dangerous Salvatore Caletti. "A faulty assumption for sure."

 

Ben groaned, his eyes quickly darting around them, watchful for any enemy that would seek to harm his employer… mindful that Sapperstein's organization shouldn't know of Don Caletti's presence; at least, not until the Boss wanted him to know of it. "Gentlemen, perhaps we should table this discussion until more privacy can be attained-"

 

"My thoughts exactly," Salvatore snapped, his head shaking as he looked at Brian. What on earth was he thinking? A public display that could be overheard by anyone; in fact, one that was by him. Regardless of the fact that Justin was on their team… such overt behavior went against Brian's personal code - one that he had meticulously instilled in him. What the hell had happened? "Justin, I will be contacting you for a private meeting… for now, though, I would like to speak with Brian. Alone."

 

Brian approached Salvatore, his eyes dark and wild, no fear in them as he stood his ground. "I don't know what your game is, Salvatore… but as of now, I am officially out of it. You are here now. Whatever you want to do with Sapperstein you can do without me-"

 

"Silence!" Salvatore hissed. "Since when do you discuss business so openly? This is not a safe location, Brian. I've taught you better than that!"

 

"My apologies, Boss." Brian sent an angry glare in Justin's direction. "This little fucker has me acting out of character. It won't happen again."

 

"I hope not…" Salvatore sternly answered. "Now, I have a suite secured here. Shall we go there? Ben has already swept the room to assure that no one is either listening… or watching."

 

Nodding, Brian sent a scathing, and warning look at Justin. "Yes, of course, Boss. We aren't finished, Junior. I WILL be in touch…"

 

Justin rolled his eyes. "I have no doubt." His eyes lifted to observe Don Caletti's response to their exchange, his eyes widening in shock at what he thought he was seeing… and yet, finding it to be the impossible. He gasped as he looked from one man to the other, unaware that Salvatore's guard was analytically watching him, and deducing exactly what now filtered through Justin's mind.

 

"Is there a problem, Justin?" Salvatore demanded, his eyes piercing the young blond, his gut telling him he wouldn't like the answer, should one be forthcoming. His eyes narrowed as Justin's gaze moved, back and forth between him and Brian, Justin's eyes wide, and his mouth opening and closing as if in a semi-state of shock. "Well?"

 

"Uhhhh no, Sir. I - I'll just go and let you talk to Brian. I will be available when you need to see me-" Justin cringed at the sound of his normally strong voice cracking, hating the sound of his own weakness, especially in the presence of this man of such great power and strength.

 

"Very well…" Salvatore told him, his head turning to exchange a look with Ben, surprised he didn't have his famous 'I told you so' stare. Salvatore gave Brian his own suite number, not a flicker of surprise showing in his eyes when he revealed his rooms to be on the same floor as Brian's. His son knew him so well… and now it seemed was about to know him much better.

 

He didn't even look as Justin made his hasty exit, his eyes only on his son. A sigh slipped through his lips, his face suddenly becoming haggard and filled with the stress born from years of silence. No longer could he remain silent. How could he have missed it during the past few years? Ben had warned him on numerous occasions. The older Brian became, the more prominent their similarities. Erase his own years, and they could pass as brothers, perhaps even twins. Justin had seen it. Now, he found it remarkable that others hadn't. Perhaps it was due to the fact that they were rarely seen together publicly. Brian led his life, and he his own. The business they conducted was always managed privately. Secrecy was no longer a viable option. Brian had to know, in doing so, not to be caught at a disadvantage later.

 

"Salvatore? You've become pale. I've never seen you like this…" Brian started in concern. "What's wrong?"

 

Ben watched on, his heart rejoicing that the Boss was finally going to reveal all to Brian… the son Salvatore loved more than his empire, and even his own life. He could only imagine how Brian would respond. Knowing the hot-headed 'Surgeon' he expected the news to be traumatic at first. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Salvatore already owned a piece of Brian's heart… he hoped that would only continue to grow.

 

"I desperately need to speak with you, Brian. In private…" he implored, yet did so without his typical commanding fashion.

 

Nodding, Brian agreed. "Of course, Boss."

 

Salvatore motioned Ben closer. "I want you to stand watch outside of the room. I wish to speak with Brian in private."

 

Ben smiled encouragingly. "Certainly, Sir." He began to walk silently behind the two men, slight anxiety filling his heart. He had hoped for this day for so long… and now that it was here, he feared Brian's reaction. Typically, he couldn't fathom anything breaking the spirit of Salvatore Caletti. However, earning Brian's contempt could do just that.

 

Several minutes later found Brian standing in Salvatore's suite, his eyes watchful as his mentor went to the bar and poured himself a generous amount of whiskey. "Okay, Boss. Talk to me. What has brought on this distress?" Brian watched Salvatore attentively, knowing that whoever had caused his discomfort, he would resolve the problem. His respect and devotion to the crime lord was unshakable. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Salvatore knew that as well.

 

"Can I pour you something, Brian?" Salvatore asked weakly, downing the burning liquor in one quick swallow, immediately pouring himself another glass just as full.

 

Shaking his head, Brian told him, "No thank you. I'd rather just hear what is bothering you. However, keep in mind that once you do, you know I am going to move to fix it - no matter what or who-"

 

Salvatore laughed shakily, beginning to pace in front of the bar, glass still in hand. He looked at Brian with a sad, yet reflective smile on his face. "This isn't that kind of problem, Brian. If only it were that simple… I wouldn't be worried about that. You are always adept at handling any of my more intricate clean-up situations."

 

Concerned about Salvatore's uncharacteristic pacing, Brian told him, "Why don't you just sit down and tell me whatever it is. I think you know by now that you can tell me anything-"

 

"Yes, I know that, Brian. I don't trust easily. I can't in my world. Although, I have always trusted you… even in the very beginning." Salvatore took a seat on the sofa, watching as Brian seated himself across from him. "However, the beginning doesn't exactly start in the same place for both of us…"

 

His brow furrowing in confusion, Brian asked, "Exactly what does _that_ mean?"

 

"It means simply this, Brian. We are connected in ways that I have always known, but a discovery you have not yet made." Salvatore looked directly into Brian's eyes, more afraid in this moment than he ever had been in his life. Brian meant more to him than anything in the world; and now, he could lose him by his admission of the truth.

 

"A connection?" Brian prodded, his full attention on what appeared to be an important story to Salvatore.

 

Salvatore finished his drink in one long swallow, his head shaking at the irony of what was to come next. If he had stayed away, this wouldn't have come to a head at this precise moment. He supposed it was inevitable really. Ben had been placing his warnings for so long now. Apparently he had seen something he had always refused to see. Now, it was up to him to break the news to Brian. The last thing he wanted was for one of his enemies to discover their connection… and use the information to hurt his son. "I met your mother many years ago. In fact, not long after she married Jack Kinney."

 

Brian swallowed, uncertain why he suddenly had a lump in his throat. Where was this heading? He had a long history with Salvatore Caletti. Salvatore had undoubtedly saved him from imminent death at the hands of his own father. He had never fully understood why Salvatore had taken such a personal interest in him. Had it been something to do with his not so dear sainted mother? "So you knew my mother. Was that why you became so interested in my well being? Especially since my own mother didn't give a fuck-"

 

"Not exactly, Brian." Salvatore smiled fondly. "My interest in you started the day you were born. It's only grown every day since then. I have kept this secret all of your life, Brian; in the beginning to protect you. I was just reaching the height of my power. I made so many enemies along the way. I couldn't risk them coming after me through you. I loved you too much for that…"

 

His eyes widening at both Salvatore's words and the vulnerable sound in his voice, instant understanding overcame him. "Salvatore… are you s-saying?"

 

"Yes, Brian. I am saying exactly what you are thinking. Jack Kinney was not your biological father. I am your father…" Salvatore watched Brian closely, still unable to fathom he was making this admission after so many years. He watched as Brian's face transformed from shock to a blank unreadable expression. Brian was already trying to close himself off… and that wasn't good for either of them. "Brian talk to me. I'll answer any questions you have… then, I hope we can move forward. At least, in time."

 

Brian stood to his feet, distancing himself from Salvatore… the man who he now knew to be his father, the only thing he could do. He needed to think… to process this. "I - I can't do this now, Salvatore. I need to be alone."

 

Wordlessly, Salvatore nodded, at this time doing nothing to prevent Brian's departure. As Brian reached for the door, his heart clenched at the fear of this being goodbye. He couldn't let that happen. Fervently, he told his son, "When you are ready, come to me and we'll talk. For now, though, remember that everything I have done was to protect you, and make you a man of strength that no man could ever hurt again."

 

"It appears you failed in that, Salvatore." Looking back, his eyes filled with pain, Brian did something he had never done in front of another man; in fact, an act he had never done in his entire adult life. Brian Kinney, 'The Surgeon' to all those that knew and feared him, found himself blinking through the tears that threatened to escape. As he looked at the man he had always idolized, he felt betrayed and broken. He didn't know what had been real between them now. He doubted if he ever would.

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** : To anyone that is looking for the next part of 'Retribution', I promise I will get back to it as soon as I can. Balancing four WIP's isn't so easy these days. Hopefully, one of the other three will be finished before too long.

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
Justin paced nervously in the opulent suite of Salvatore Caletti. Even though his father owned the resort, he had never been inside of this suite; in fact, none that resided on the same floor, which Brian coincidentally or not was also located. Why was he here? Especially now when there had obviously been an incident between the crime lord and his chief enforcer.  
  
  
He had only been waiting for a few minutes when the man that he knew to be Salvatore’s personal guard walked briskly towards him, his hand extending forward. Taking the offered hand, Justin shook it as firmly as the guard initiated, realizing this was a time that establishing a degree of self-confidence could be vital.  
  
  
“Thank you for waiting, Justin.” The serious, attentive expression on his face held a more than clear interpretation. They both knew the young man had very little choice in that. Refusing a summon from Salvatore Caletti was simply something that was not done. And, right now it would have been even more disastrous.  
  
  
Ben couldn’t believe the proverbial cat was finally out of the bag. That Brian had such a intense response to the shocking news hadn’t surprised him much. He saw it as being temporary at best. Brian had always showed such admiration and devotion to Salvatore. In a way, it astounded him that Brian never put it all together. In everything else, he was so astute. However, it appeared that in regards to his own feelings, he was sorely lacking. He believed everything would work out in time. He just hoped that time was soon. Brian’s abruptness with Salvatore had wounded the older man to his core. Brian was the only one that could repair that.  
  
  
“Not a problem…” Justin murmured, knowing his choices were vastly limited. His eyes widened as he watched Salvatore approach from the adjoining room, lines of tension appearing to be carved out of granite onto his face. “Hello, Don Caletti. I believe you wanted to see me.”  
  
  
“Indeed I do, Justin.” Salvatore’s reply was gruff, the anxiety in him making every response seem sharper in him. “Have a seat. This shouldn’t take long.” He looked at Ben, speaking at first with a terse nod. “That will be all, Ben. Go ahead and see to what we already discussed.”  
  
  
Inclining his head in agreement, Ben answered, “Yes, of course, Boss.”  
  
  
Wearily, Salvatore took a seat on the couch, his eyes tired, yet still staring at the young blond sharply. “Tell me, Justin. What do you think of Brian?”  
  
  
Blinking in surprise, Justin tried to process the unexpected question. “Uhhh, I don’t know how to answer that. I don’t know him that well. From my few encounters with him, I have found him to be arrogant, maddening… and above all fearsome.”  
  
  
Salvatore smiled. “Brian’s skills are legendary. If a man had ever been born to do what he does… it was Brian.” He looked at Justin intently, before shrewdly observing, “I think you work hard at hiding your fear of him. That is to your credit. Brian in his zone is overwhelming to most men. It is best if you try to keep up with him as much as you can.”  
  
  
“I do my best, Sir. Clearly we got off to a bad start when he believed me to be working for Sapperstein. Revealing my true allegiance didn’t go so well.” Justin grinned as he remembered the encounter. It was hot, aggravating, and out of control… all common variables in each meeting he had with the domineering assassin. “It’s hard to say what would have happened if you hadn’t arrived.”  
  
  
“I have a feeling you would have held your own, Justin. You seemed to be doing just fine…” Salvatore commended. “I would like to make two requests… one is of a more personal nature, and the other is to take care of business.”  
  
  
“Of course, Don Caletti. I will do anything to help.” Justin watched the crime lord attentively, in the back of his mind, wondering what it was about Salvatore Caletti that filled him with such unconditional loyalty. It was more than that, though. He trusted him. In the world they shared - true and far reaching trust was a rare commodity.  
  
  
“I appreciate that, Justin. Your loyalty to me will be remembered… and when the time is appropriate - it will be recognized. The personal matter is regarding Brian. He is going through a difficult time right now. I’m not sure what he needs to make it better, or how much time will be required. He needs a friend… someone he can talk to. Brian not being completely focused is very dangerous. His distraction, not to mention disruptive behavior needs to end quickly. When he’s moody and withdrawn he can be even more deadly… and at the worst possible times.”  
  
  
Justin shuddered. Even more deadly? How could that be? And... be Brian’s friend? That wasn’t possible. Each time they got together, all the did was fight… or be overcome by full blown lust. He wasn’t sure anything else was possible. “I’ll do what I can… but, I’m not sure I will be the right person for such a task. Brian doesn’t exactly look at me with trust… and definitely not in a friendly way---”  
  
  
Salvatore chuckled. “I’m not blind, Justin. I know exactly what Brian sees in you. The fact that he so blatantly pursues you so publicly tells me a great deal. Brian is very open about his sexuality; however, he is very private as well. In his line of work he needs to be. Already I can see he is violating his own rules of conduct in his dealings with you. That can be a great danger to him… in fact, to both of you.”  
  
  
“You care a great deal for him. I can’t help but being curious about the full connection between the two of you.” Justin knew he was most likely crossing a line by being so candid and personal with the crime lord… but if he was being asked to help, perhaps his query wouldn’t be found to be offensive.  
  
  
“Any questions regarding a connection that exists between me and Brian will remain unanswered, Justin. If Brian wants you to know everything about him… then, he will tell you. I am just asking that you do what you can to get through to him.” Salvatore knew his words could be deemed condescending, but he didn’t care about that. His chest had been aching during the past few hours as he kept seeing the pain and distrust in Brian’s eyes. It was a look that had never been directed at him. As much as  he wanted a reconciliation with his son, it was as he told Justin. He worried about Brian’s lack of attention. They were on Sapperstein’s turf. Until that matter was resolved, Brian needed to be alert. Right now, Brian was anything but that.  
  
  
“I will do everything I can, Boss. There was a business matter as well?” Justin prodded, mindful to get Don Caletti’s mind off of his mistakes and back on business.  
  
  
Salvatore nodded. “As quiet as I have kept my arrival, I am aware that Sapperstein has eyes all over the island. I want you to inform him that I am at the resort. With him trusting you, I expect he will instruct you to stay close to monitor all that I do… as well as watch Brian. That will be advantageous. I can feed him whatever information I want him to have.”  
  
  
“Yes, that sounds like a good plan, Sir. It is highly unlikely that you could be here for long and him not find out about it.” Justin smiled in his excitement… very much looking forward to making this call. “Shall I call him now?”  
  
  
An evil smile twisted Salvatore’s lips. “Yes, Justin. Call him now. I only wish I could see his reaction…”  
  
  
Justin laughed. “I know what it will be. He will be scared shitless!”  
  
  
“As he should be…” Salvatore agreed, doing nothing to contain the menace in his voice. He was silent as he watched Justin powering on his phone, curiosity on his face as Justin read a text message.  
  
  
“He’s just contacted me. It says: ‘Kinney is drinking at the bar. This would be a good time to approach him.’  
  
  
Salvatore’s muscles clenched deep within. He had driven his son to this. Brian’s pain set a fire in his gut that nothing could alleviate. Nothing except his son’s forgiveness and love. He wanted that more than anything. For now, though, he couldn’t focus on that. Brian needed to act like the man he had always been. He was renowned for his control and skill. These public exhibitions were not good. “Make the call, and then go see if you can get Brian away from the bar---”  
  
  
Justin placed the call, waiting for Sapperstein’s grunt of an answer, before telling him, “I got your message, Boss. I was about to call you. I have my own news…”  
  
  
“Why aren’t you at the bar moving in on Kinney?” Sapperstein demanded, his voice rising angrily upon realizing his orders hadn’t been immediately obeyed.  
  
  
“I just got your message… and this news couldn’t wait---”  
  
  
“I’ll be the judge of that…” he sneered. “What kind of news?”  
  
  
Justin smiled. He couldn’t wait to hear Gary’s explosion. “Salvatore Caletti has checked into the resort. I was in the lobby. I heard his name, and took a closer look. He is indeed intimidating…”  
  
  
“A-are you absolutely sure, Justin?” Gary asked, sweat immediately materializing on his brow.  
  
  
“Yes, the name is unmistakable. Once I saw the guard that accompanied him, and the power he represented, there was little doubt.” Justin rolled his eyes as he heard Sapperstein’s breath becoming hitched. He wouldn’t be surprised if he had a nervous breakdown during their call. “Do you still want me to stalk Kinney for the rest of the day?”  
  
  
Gary ran a shaky hand through his hair, his heart racing so quickly he feared it would jump from his chest. He needed to think before he acted. One thing was for certain, though. Brian Kinney would know why Caletti was here in the Virgin Islands. Justin was his best chance at information. “Yes. Do whatever you need to do to stick to Kinney like glue. I need to know what Caletti is planning.”  
  
  
“I’ll do what I can. Although, Kinney is a professional. I wouldn’t expect too much…” Justin told him, receiving a nod of approval from Salvatore.  
  
  
“You will do more than that, Taylor!” Sapperstein raged. “If you don’t succeed, someone will pay the price. Let’s see, will it be your father, or your dear mother?” Gary’s tone thickened even more. “Perhaps both---”  
  
  
Eyes widening, unable to believe Gary brought up this threat again, Justin gritted his teeth in fury, barely able to keep himself under control. “There’s no need to threaten my parents, Gary. I told you I would do all that I can. Now, I am going to see about doing that---”  
  
  
Salvatore’s eyes narrowed at the end of their conversation. Sapperstein was a remorseless bully. He maintained his own dynasty through respect and order. This sniveling coward would be out of power soon. He would see to that himself. Noting the paleness on Justin’s face, he spoke only when the call was completely ended. “You know I won’t let that happen, Justin. Your loyalty to me works both ways. As I told you back in Pittsburgh - I will protect your family, as well as their business. You have nothing to fear.”  
  
  
“Thank you, Boss... “ Justin answered with a slight lump in his throat. He couldn’t totally dispel Sapperstein’s threats. It wasn’t the first time he had heard them. He hoped it would be the last. For certain, he felt a lot better about it with Salvatore Caletti on the island. The menacing words took him back to a place of his own vulnerability; a time when he questioned his own survival. If not for Salvatore entering his life, he doubted he would still be alive today.  
  
  
Nodding, Salvatore watched as Justin stood to his feet, anxious to implement the next part of his plan; however, unable to do anything until Brian’s mind was more centered again. “Let me know if there is anything you need… In the meantime, I want your attention on Brian.”  
  
  
That wouldn’t be any sort of hardship, Justin thought to himself. He wouldn’t dare speak it aloud, though. Despite the fact that Salvatore clearly knew Brian was gay, and himself as well, he wasn’t really comfortable speaking to him about his attraction to the arrogant hitman. “I will do everything I can to help him… and I will be in touch.” He smiled with genuine warmth at the crime lord that was carved in steel, but one that he knew also possessed great heart and strong character. “Welcome to the Virgin Islands, Boss.”  
  
  
“Thank you, Justin. I hope we all get what we want here.” As Justin left the suite, Salvatore hoped for this island to the place he fully connected with his son, and they built an even greater future - together. If Brian accepted him, he would take any steps necessary to make that happen.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian threw back his fourth double shot of Beam in the past twenty minutes, hoping the burn it created in his throat would soon numb or completely destroy the one in his chest. He had started out with beer, before trading up to something more substantial. All he wanted was to numb the confusion and pain. He knew beer wasn’t going to touch that. As he thought back to his meeting with Salvatore, he doubted anything would do that.  
  
  
Glancing around, Brian looked for a vessel that would be his ultimate pain management. It was early enough in the evening to have men coming into the bar… sadly, most of them weren't alone. Those that did arrive alone, weren't up to his specifications. Then, he saw  _him_. Even through the effects of his liquor, he could see him approaching from the lounge entrance. Drink in hand, he swiveled around to fully watch his approach. He wanted the hot little blond to see his eyes on him - each and every step of the way. Fucking him was the only way this day could end well. As his eyes moved hungrily over the tight jeans, Brian knew this would be the night. He refused to believe it to be the alcohol talking. No. He had been interrupted each time. That ended now. He would take what he wanted from the cocky little blond.  
  
  
His eyes sweeping over him, a glazed look on his face coming from his alcohol high and the lust that ate at him, Brian offered the seat next to him. “Buy you a drink, Junior?”  
  
  
Justin gritted his teeth. He couldn’t allow Brian’s little quips to send him away. He had a job to do. And… in being honest with himself, this is exactly where he wanted to be. “Cute, Brian. But… yeah, I will let you buy me a beer.” He sat down next to him, silently observing him as Brian gave the bartender his order, simply unable to take his eyes off of him. This man was the most sensual man he had ever seen in action… even when he didn’t appear to be trying. That was the thing, though. Brian Kinney didn’t have to try.  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. “Gee, thanks. I’m undeniably honored…”  
  
  
“You should be. I don’t allow just anyone to buy me a drink.” Justin discreetly glanced around the bar, to the average person looking to be checking out the other inhabitants… but really he was looking for any threats. He didn’t know why the thought disturbed him so, outside of it bringing down the full wrath of Salvatore Caletti against him, but he didn’t want to contemplate an enemy taking out ‘The Surgeon.’  
  
  
Watching as Justin lifted the bottle of beer to his lips, Brian licked his own as he watched the tantalizing mouth doing something other than arguing with him. Fuck, how he wanted those lips wrapped around his cock… worshipping him. The boy would beg for him before this night was through. In that, he would attain his much needed relief, and find an escape from the pain that plagued him. A pain he had never fathomed being his reality. “Let’s get out of here…” Brian growled, his eyes burning in lust for the beautiful blond that had been dominating far too many of his thoughts since his arrival in the Virgin Islands.  
  
  
Justin lowered his barely touched bottle of beer back onto the bar, he was transfixed by the stark need in Brian’s eyes. What he didn’t know was if it was all about the desire Brian felt for him… or was it an escape from whatever troubled him. He really hoped it was more about him. “You’re staring, Mr. Kinney.”  
  
  
“Yes, I am. I want you to come back to my suite. NOW. No more games.” Brian sat his glass down on the bar, his thumb reaching out to swipe roughly over Justin’s lips. His voice dropped to a gravelly rasp, “I want to start with those perfectly shaped lips surrounding my cock.” Brian moved closer, his breath fanning the lips he hungered to possess. “I will feed you my cock like you’ve never been fed before. And… you are going to love it---”  
  
  
Justin gulped, as he stood to his feet, more than ready for this next part of their tumultuous journey to begin. Moving his hands to glide up Brian’s chest, he ran one hand along the side of his gorgeous face. “Maybe so, Mr. Kinney… but I think you are going to love it even more…”  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
 _ **A/N: Bad me on this ending... however, in the writer's defense, it was late and nearing 3000 words, which is a longer chapter for me. I promise you one thing, though... I don't foresee them being interrupted THIS time. I would certainly pity anyone that stopped Brian at this point! I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are greatly appreciated!! :)**_

 


	12. Chapter 12

Gary Sapperstein paced, back and forth, in his office... symbolic of a caged mountain lion. He continuously ran his hand through his hair, his eyes wild, and seeing nothing but visions of blood and mayhem. At once the silence was abruptly disturbed when his office door was opened and closed, an exclamation hissing through his lips as he spun around to face Brandon casually approaching.  
  
  
"Fuck, Brandon! Don't you ever knock?" Gary reprimanded more than asked... his unease and irritation growing each passing moment. "We could have some major shit about to go down! I don't need those kind of surprises!"  
  
  
"Relax, Boss. What's the big deal?" Brandon grumbled, taking a seat across from Sapperstein's desk.  
  
  
"I told you on the phone, Brandon. Surely you can't be that dense??" Gary hissed, his eyes bulging out as he stared down the man that appeared to view the recent events as having no importance at all.  
  
  
Reaching into his pocket and extracting a cigarette, Brandon lit it, his eyes blank as they focused on the tip. He shrugged indifferently, before saying, "I think you could be getting excited about nothing, Boss."  
  
  
"Nothing!?" Sapperstein roared. "How can you possibly call having Kinney... and now Caletti on the island as being nothing? What don't you understand about the danger they represent?"  
  
  
As always, Brandon thought of the easy solution. "They are just men. No more no less. They react the same as any other when struck down by a bullet." His eyes were cold as he turned to look at his boss. "Say the word and I will personally deliver our welcome... and our goodbye."  
  
  
A string of curses fell from Gary's mouth. "You are a fucking moron. Do you have any idea how many men have tried to take them out - either separately or when they have been together? Men that are experts in their trade. And, where do you think they are now?" Gary held up his hand when Brandon was going to utter another cocky retort. "I'll tell you where... weighed down at the bottom of a river, or just gone without any sort of trace."  
  
  
Taking a long drag on his cigarette, Brandon inhaled deeply before exhaling a long stream of smoke. "Listen, Boss... maybe you are worrying for no reason. I mean, think about it, why would Kinney show up here, and then Caletti in plain sight? If they were about to take us all out, wouldn't there be more secrecy?"  
  
  
Gary took the seat behind his desk, his finger tapping his lip thoughtfully, before he answered, "That could be; although, it's still too much of a coincidence for me. Why would they choose this island... if they don't plan to run me out?"  
  
  
"I say we just deal with them... then, we don't have to worry either way." A frown appeared when a thought suddenly came to mind. "Where's Justin? Shouldn't he be here for this meeting?"  
  
  
"Justin is taking care of business..." Sapperstein said with a sneer. "Kinney was seen drinking heavily at the bar; I sent Justin after him. We already know he's got the hots for Justin. A drunken ‘Surgeon' could give up some information. And... pull your head out of your ass! We can't just go in and take them out. Caletti has an international organization. His murder would bring on consequences... ones we can't handle."  
  
  
Brandon looked at the boss incredulously. "Drunken or not, you don't really believe Kinney will let anything slip that he doesn't want to be known? I don't think Kinney earned the reputation he has by being that careless."  
  
  
Throwing his hands up in exasperation, Gary snapped, "I don't know what else to do, Brandon. We don't have that many options. Justin is our best chance."  
  
  
"About that... I can't help wondering how much we can really trust Justin. He's young, Boss.... And could be easily manipulated, especially by someone old school like Salvatore Caletti. Has that ever occurred to you?"  
  
  
"Of course it has." Gary smiled disparagingly. "I've had the possibility of a betrayal covered for years now with Justin. His family doesn't pay any sort of ‘protection' money to me. I do that to keep Justin in line. He knows if he violates my trust, not only will I go after his father's resort... but his parents as well. Justin has everything to lose if he betrays me... and he knows it."  
  
  
Brandon nodded, hoping the boss was right... but some lingering doubts still nagging him. "I guess you have it all under control, Boss. What do you want me to do?"  
  
  
"Not a damn thing. We lay low, but still go about our business. Stay alert and watch your back. We don't need any surprises with both Kinney and Caletti on the island. I have a feeling Justin will be out of commission for tonight." He cast a shrewd, warning look in Brandon's direction. "I don't want you to interfere in anything that's happening between them. I know how much you like Justin."  
  
  
Standing to his feet, aware he was soon to be dismissed, he smashed the end of his cigarette in Gary's ashtray, before holding his hands up in complete supplication. "I won't go near them or the resort tonight. You got my word, Boss." Justin's infatuation with the big, bad Surgeon would soon end. Once they fucked, it would be over, and Justin would come back to him. After all, Justin hadn't been successful in fucking him yet... and he dangled that carrot in front of the hot little blond with calculated deliberation. Justin would keep coming back until that itch was satisfied. He always had. Brian Kinney wouldn't change that.

 

* * *

 

  
Brian slammed the door of his suite shut, the lock immediately secured, his body pressing Justin's into the door without a single word uttered. His darkened eyes ravenously drilled into Justin's lips, his cock twitching as he thought of them on him, taking him to mindless euphoria... a release he needed for so many reasons. He licked his lips as he looked at the full raspberry ones curving into a teasing smirk... his hunger impossibly growing. He growled as he looked at them, unable to resist taking a thorough tasting of them, deciding that this was going to be a long night for the hot little blond.  
  
  
Justin gasped when Brian's lips crushed onto his own, his lips instantly parting to receive the demand of his insistent tongue. Resistance wasn't even a thought. He wanted this more than anything. In fact, he realized he had wanted it since that first tumultuous meeting. As he became lost in the fervor of Brian's savage kiss, he almost found himself grateful for the demon that drove Brian now. The aura surrounding them simply oozed raw, untamed sex. He couldn't wait to fully explore it.  
  
  
Sliding his hands down the door panel, Brian sought out the enticing flesh of Justin's ass. Insistently, his hands slid inside of the blond's too tight jeans... desperate now to feel bare flesh in his hands. As his mouth continued to mark and dominate the one beneath his own, his hands squeezed and explored the perfectly rounded flesh. He couldn't wait to bite and mark it... in a way establishing his own personal brand on it - despite the fact he never looked at a man more than once. In the back of his mind, he wondered if that would be the case with this volatile man.  
  
  
Justin's hands slid up Brian's back, not stopping into he slid them into Brian's hair, guiding him to kiss him even more intensely, his cock hardening as he felt the savage in the brunet escalating even further. He loved this side of Brian. Raw. Untamed. Primitive. In his mind, this was Brian Kinney. Bringing the full extent of this out of Brian turned him on more than anything ever could. Justin moaned his protest when Brian's lips began to back off, a part of him rebelling at the loss... and yet, hungry to move on to better things.  
  
  
"As much as I am enjoying this little prelude, I do believe there was something else I was going to do with these hot little lips..." Brian rasped, his finger idly coming up to trace Justin's lips, his eyes now nearly black with hunger. "Do you remember? Or do I need to remind you?"  
  
  
Opening his mouth, Justin allowed Brian's finger inside, in one smooth motion showing him exactly how well he remembered. He began to suck on Brian's finger, his eyes hungrily avid on Brian's expression... making certain the older man was inspired with the same degree of lust that now overwhelmed him. Releasing the digit with an audible pop, Justin whispered hoarsely, "I seem to remember something about you wanting to feed me your cock. Does that sound about right?"  
  
  
"How about you stop teasing me with that tempting little mouth... and get down to business---" Brian gruffly demanded, taking a step backwards to give the hot blond just enough room to maneuver. Brian arched a brow as he watched Justin go down to his knees, the blond's hand working on the snap of his jeans with finesse, nothing awkward or hesitant in his touch. The boy knew what he was doing. That had never been in doubt. It was his intent that they both achieved a mind altering moment. They were off to a very nice start.  
  
  
"Such a long, thick, beautifully hard cock you have here... Mr. Surgeon." Justin pushed Brian's jeans, down his toned legs, not a bit surprised to find the man going commando.  
  
  
Playing along, Brian sing-songed in a sultry voice, "All the better to fuck you with, Junior."  
  
  
Justin scowled. "Okay enough with the name calling." He looked up the length of the well hung man, lifting his eyes to meet his mocking gaze. "That is, if you want your dick sucked."  
  
  
"Fine. I'll behave. I certainly wouldn't want to forego the pleasure of those pouty, argumentative lips, doing something much more productive." Brian's tone was only half-filled with censure, the other half was pure admiration. This boy was spirited, brave, and filled with confidence. All traits he appreciated in a man. "Enough talk. Let's see more of what your mouth can do---"  
  
  
"That would be my pleasure, Mr. Kinney..." Justin purred, his tongue sliding out to capture a glistening drop that pearled at the tip of Brian's cock. "You are already hard and leaking. I think you make my task far too easy...  _Sir_."  
  
  
Brian's cock twitched at Justin's choice of words. The action meant to inspire the blond into more intimate action. "My cock has been ready for this since the first time we met. I'm not used to denying myself for so long."  
  
  
"Well then, let's see if we can make it worth the wait..." Justin whispered, his mouth opening to take Brian's cock in, teasing this man suddenly moving to the back of his mind... his desire to taste and know him beginning to overtake him. Justin's hands reached out to clasp the back of Brian's haired, muscular legs for support, having no doubt him being control of this delicious little exercise would be taken out of his hands soon.  
  
  
"I'm counting on that---" Brian gutturally told him, at the moment restraining his desires to take over and show the blond exactly what it meant to be fed Brian Kinney's dick.  
  
  
In no time at all, Justin was deep throating the well endowed organ, in the back of his mind thinking nothing had ever felt so good or right. Immediately he had to relax his throat to allow Brian's cock full access, the immense thickness more than he typically experienced. It was a fullness that he loved... one that he wanted to prolong for every possible moment. Justin growled around Brian's cock when he felt the older man's hips beginning to thrust, elated in his skills that Brian could so quickly begin to lose control.  
  
  
Brian slid his hands up Justin's arms, stopping them to settle on his shoulders, knowing if he lifted them any higher, he would be speeding things along by feeding the blond his throbbing dick. When Justin's mouth began pulling and sucking on him, the boy's tongue fully engaging in the action, giving particular attention to the pulsing head, it was all he could do not to thrust with all the force within him, shoving his cock even deeper down the receptive throat, and have Justin's head banging against the door. "Oh y-yes. Such a good little cocksucker."  
  
  
Justin lifted his eyes to drink in the pleasure transforming Brian's face, his desire only deepening in the knowledge  _he_  was the source of this man's pleasure. He couldn't remember ever feeling anything like this. Justin continued to lap at Brian's leaking cock, while his mouth kept moving up and down the shaft, his lust-filled eyes meeting Brian's, realizing the savage was about to be released in the fierce predator. He lightly hummed around Brian's cock, instinctively knowing the slight vibration would make the older man lose control. For some reason, that was something he wanted to see most of all.  
  
  
"Brace yourself... you are about to learn what it means to be taken---" Brian rasped, his hands moving upward to close around Justin's face, his fingers sliding into soft, blond strands of hair, his expression feral as he began to frenetically slam his hips forward, his hands holding Justin grounded in place, the savage feeding of his cock fully commencing. Even in his lust, he kept a close look on Justin's facial expressions, making certain he wasn't giving him more than he could take. For some reason, that mattered to him... and that was the most alarming part of all. Brian Kinney didn't care about anything... or anyone; and yet, he cared about Justin's comfort.  
  
  
Brian decided he couldn't think or rationalize about anything right now. His entire attention was the sensations that continued to overtake him, exhilaration and admiration overwhelming him as Justin responded with equal fervor to his primitive motions. This man was special, even unique in a world he found to be vastly lacking with such a quality. He wanted this man beyond bearing... and he would take him - passionately and intensely.  
  
  
Justin couldn't think as Brian relentlessly pounded his throat. He could barely breathe... but he fucking loved it. Nothing had ever been so intense. He could see by the look on Brian's face that his release was swiftly approaching; that end was almost disheartening to him. He didn't want this to end. In complete surrender to the control Brian exercised over him, Justin became transfixed by the lust blazing in Brian's eyes, a groan escaping when his own desire overtook him and he came in waves still in his pants.  
  
  
Eyes even more feral, Brian accelerated his movements, within moments pumping his own release into Justin's mouth, pleased as Justin skillfully swallowed each and every drop as he fucked his warm, and welcoming mouth into sweet oblivion. It was with the deepest of regret that he pulled his cock free, only doing so to give the blond a chance to catch his breath before the next round began... one that he knew would be just as memorable.  
  
  
Shakily rising to his feet, Justin deliberately licked his lips, his throat raw, but in the most positive of ways - at least to his way of thinking. "So, was that up to your expectations, Mr. Kinney?"  
  
  
Brian's eyes slid down Justin's body, his appetite far from appeased. "It was a good start; however, I am far from finished with you."  
  
  
Sinuously, Justin began to strip, his eyes remaining locked on Brian's that devoured him during the process. "Tonight I'm yours, Brian."  
  
  
 _Tonight, hell_... Brian thought to himself. From the way things were progressing, he doubted tonight would be enough. He didn't care if that went against his code. Whether Justin realized it or not, his possession would last until he decided otherwise. At this moment, he couldn't foresee an end anywhere near in sight...  
  
  
TBC

 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** : Time for the smut to escalate... and maybe a little bit of plot thrown in for good measure. I hope you enjoy this part. As always, comments are much appreciated! :)

* * *

  
  
  
Salvatore took a small sip of the aged bourbon, his eyes meeting Ben's over the glass. "How do you think it's going between them?"  
  
  
Ben laughed. "I think for tonight it's going exactly how Brian likes it. In yet another way, he is in his element."  
  
  
"Pain management..." Salvatore grimly observed.  "Although, from what I briefly observed, I think there's more to it in regards to Justin. I just hope Brian is willing to talk after tonight. This isn't the place for him to lose his focus. He needs to get it back."  
  
  
Nodding in both understanding and agreement, Ben told him, "I agree, Boss. Sapperstein is going to watch for any signs of weakness. Once found he will exploit it. Most likely it will be without warning being that Brian rarely shows any form of vulnerability."  
  
  
Salvatore sighed, guilt shadowing his expression. "The blame of that to be thrown at my door---"  
  
  
"No, Boss. I can't agree with that. Maybe Brian should have been told long ago, but that's in the past now. Moving forward is all that's left. And, I think when Brian recollects every moment the two of you have shared, especially in the earlier years, he will see the love you have for him... a feeling you have  _always_  had for him, and in your own discreet way made sure to show him."  
  
  
"I do hope you're right, Ben. This move to the Virgin Islands will mean nothing without him. All the key players are in place here; the takeover would be easily accomplished. However, not without Brian's full compliance." Salvatore shook his head worriedly. "Right now, I'm not so sure that will happen."  
  
  
Ben eyed his employer shrewdly, as always listening to every word he said... and seeking all those he didn't say. "I was correct then. You do seek to retire here. Not only retire, but hand the family business over to your son. And, I'd surmise you plan for Justin to take on Brian's current role in the organization. What about Pittsburgh? Won't your brother oppose this move?"  
  
  
A rare sneer transformed Salvatore's normally impassive face. "Not if he values his life... or that of his family. He signed off on that years ago. I have financially bailed him out of so many crisis situations of his own making. Trust me - he won't ever want to start that war."  
  
  
"I hadn't thought about that, Sir. Your brother has always been weak. He wouldn't pose much of a threat. For the most part, he's nothing more than an annoyance. So... what's the plan now?" Ben asked, unable to mask his curiosity.  
  
  
"For now I wait until Brian comes to me. We need to resolve our differences - or any that Brian has created within his mind. Once we are unified again, then Gary Sapperstein receives an offer he can't refuse---"  
  
  
Ben thought about that for a minute. "He might not be so easy to convince this time, Boss. Back in Pittsburgh he was just starting out. A pariah for sure... but not so empowered. He's had a taste of power being the kingpin here. He might not want to relinquish that..."  
  
  
Salvatore laughed coldly. "I'm sure he won't... however, with the aces I have up my sleeve with both Brian and Justin, Sapperstein will either take the cowardly way out, or he will pay the ultimate price. Whichever one he chooses makes very little difference to me."  
  
  
A slight shudder overtook him. No matter how many years he had been devoted to Salvatore Caletti and what was best for the family business, he still felt a bit of a chill whenever Salvatore referred so easily to the taking of another man's life... even if it was a bottom dweller like Gary Sapperstein. "Well... let's hope everything goes as amicably as possible, leading to Brian's dynasty starting on a positive note."  
  
  
"All that matters is that Brian accepts his rightful place. My son in action is a powerful thing to behold. I hope we get to enjoy that." As much as he spoke of business, and how amazing Brian's contribution would be to furthering their stronghold, Salvatore wanted his son in his life more than anything. He had enjoyed that over the years, but it had been mostly bittersweet. Not being able to call Brian ‘son', or even know that look of respect Brian held in his eyes could actually be a son's love for his father, had steadily wore at his heartstrings. His enemies would never believe it. He had kept his secret well. However, that was over now. He wanted the world to know that Brian Kinney had no connection to Jack Kinney, and was in fact, the son of Salvatore Caletti. He could only hope that given time, Brian would want that too.

* * *

  
The blaze in Brian's eyes reflected his tremendous need as he bent Justin's naked body over the back of the high-backed sofa, in the back of his mind pondering if they would ever make it to the bedroom. What the fuck was it about this man? He had fucked hundreds of men, been blown by even more. And yet, this young kid had easily given him the most mind-altering blow job he had ever enjoyed.  
  
  
After that erotic encounter, they had made out like hungry teenagers, unable to keep their lips off of each other. In the process of their torrid embrace, they had clawed at each other's clothing like savage animals. He wouldn't be surprised if some of them hadn't been damaged in the process. Not that he cared. Despite his fondness for his overpriced clothing, he wouldn't have cared if he had ripped them asunder. Each thread had become unwanted as he moved toward fully claiming this beautiful boy... in fact, a man that he desired like no other before him. "Are you ready for me?" Brian rasped into Justin's ear, his teeth sinking into the skin below it. He skillfully sheathed his cock, and popped open the bottle of lube, sliding some over the latex before squirting even more into the perfect ass he was moments from fucking the hell out of.  
  
  
Justin moaned as he felt fingers penetrating him... probing and stretching him, rationally knowing this was needed before he received what he knew would be a frenzied and savage fuck... but the horny side of him just wanting to beg Brian to fuck him this very moment. "Mmmmm..." Justin continued to moan, unable to stop his hips from moving against Brian's fingers. He'd never been so turned on in his life. He couldn't wait to feel the full effect of a Brian Kinney possession. "I'm ready, Brian. Fuck me already. P-please..."  
  
  
Brian huskily chuckled. Justin was so incredibly responsive. It made his dick twitch. "I know you are. I can feel you clenching down on my fingers. It makes me burn to fuck you. Deep. Hard. And so fucking fast..."  
  
  
During the past few minutes, Justin had lost his ability to respond with his more witty retorts. He was in a painful state of need... his every response centered on this one man. Forcing himself to focus, and take back a fraction of control, Justin raggedly whispered, "Well then... are you going to do it - or are you just going to talk about it all night?'  
  
  
A growl was Brian's answer. Pulling his fingers free, Brian lined his cock up for entry, determined to proceed at his own pace... and not allow himself to be rushed by a far too ballsy blond. "Hold on tight..." Brian hissed into Justin's neck, his tongue scorching a trail across his sweat-drenched skin, "this is the start of a rough ride---"  
  
  
Justin whimpered when Brian pushed inside, only to pull completely out, and slam all the way back in. It wasn't a cry of pain. In that moment it had been a cry of frustration... finally having what he most desired, then to have it withdrawn, before returning at full force. He had never wanted to feel the burn of a possession as much as he did right now. As Brian increased the pace and began pounding into his ass, Justin found himself mindlessly moaning at the feel of Brian moving inside of him. He was being overtaken by sensory bliss, as Brian savagely possessed him. "F-feels so good---" Justin gasped, his hips continuing to buck backwards against Brian's thrusts, in his mind unable to get close enough.  
  
  
Brian's hands ran down Justin's sides in feather-like strokes - a complete contradiction of how his cock plundered the tightest and most perfect ass it had been his pleasure to fuck. And there was no denying it - fucking Justin was the greatest pleasure he could ever have. He didn't doubt that for an instant. His breathing began to become erratic as he pressed forward for each urgent thrust. His eyes shut, as he closed his mind off to everything that wasn't associated with the incredible feeling of Justin's tight heat gloving him. In the back of his mind he wondered how amazing it would feel fucking Justin without the thin covering that was the only material between them, grimly realizing he would never have his answer to that. Regardless of the danger that was his life, that was one risk he never took.  
  
  
Gusty pants began to slip from Justin's mouth, his breathing quickly rivaling the man that so passionately and relentlessly possessing him. Brian felt so good moving inside of him. As he gave himself over, mind and body, to the pleasure Brian's movements instilled in him, Justin doubted he would last much longer, before spilling his release over one of his father's elegant pieces of furniture. Even in the midst of his desire for release, Justin giggled at the very thought. There was a time and place for such thoughts. He knew this was not that time...  
  
  
Brian raised a brow as his cock continued to pound into Justin's sweet ass, unable to fathom how Justin could find amusement in such a heated moment. He was entirely too gripped by his own swiftly approaching bliss to ask a question that led to any delays to their mutual gratification. There would be plenty of time for that afterwards. Brian clasped his hands around Justin's hips, holding him securely in place as he made deep, stabbing strokes, his hands pulling Justin back against him with each plundering thrust. Releasing would almost be a disappointment. He could go on fucking Justin's perfect ass indefinitely. "Reach down and grab your cock. I want you to come when I do."  
  
  
Justin had no problem in following that directive. His cock was leaking profusely. He needed to come more than anything else. Moving one hand to reach downward to his cock, Justin tightened his grip on the sofa with his other hand. Collapsing to his feet was the last thing he wanted to do now. He started pumping his cock in rhythm with Brian's ramming thrusts, his breathing becoming shallow as he gave himself over to the pleasure... and what he knew to be his impending release. He hadn't been fucked by many men. Before now, Brandon had been the most skilled. Without a doubt, Brandon lost that title now - at least with him. Brian was the most skilled, and thorough top any man could ever have. Being a top himself, he could see Brian's skill even more. He couldn't help hoping he would be in this obviously enviable position - time and time again.  
  
  
"Let go, Justin. Come with me---" Brian demanded, his teeth nipping into Justin's shoulder, his own release near, and from the tightening of Justin's legs and inner muscles... he knew the blond was in the exact same condition.  
  
  
Almost instantaneously, Justin exploded, Brian responding exactly the same, their breathing becoming even more hitched as they reached for that undeniable call to pure bliss. Brian pumped his way through the aftermath, his mouth opening against the back of Justin's neck, the scent of sex, and sweat permeating their surroundings. He would hate seeing them both cleaned up. The smell was intoxicating. Never more so than with Justin. That thought more than slightly disturbed him. He didn't care about anything or anyone... that was just how he lived his life. How he had to live it in order to survive.  
  
  
As he pulled free from the tight warmth of Justin's ass, a muscle jerked in his cheek at the unbidden thought that came to him - a harsh and unwanted return to reality. There was one person he had cared about for years, someone that he would sacrifice his own life for. That sentiment now weakened him. He had to get past that. Watching as Justin straightened to his feet, chuckling at how he slightly stumbled in the process, Brian didn't delude himself about this session being about his brand of pain management. This had been about his lust for this intriguing boy. A young man that was enmeshed in a dangerous world - all of his own choosing. He had so many questions about Justin and how he made such choices. In time he would ask them. For now, though, he would just revel in the moment. "I think a shower is in order... before the next round."  
  
  
"Next round?" Justin challenged in a stern voice, knowing any sort of intimidation of his part would be hysterical with him standing naked, and still trembling in the aftermath.   
  
  
Brian moved closer, his mouth smashing down on Justin's, his tongue ravaging the depths of his mouth. He growled into the heat of Justin's mouth, pulling back to say, "I think we both know there will be many rounds to follow. Perhaps even beyond tonight..."  
  
  
"Is that so, Mr. Surgeon? And, here I thought you didn't do that..." Justin teased him, in his own mind elated that he was unique in Brian's world of ‘one time only' fucks.  
  
  
Running a finger down Justin's chest, then back up again, he rolled his lips under before answering, "I guess there are exceptions to every rule." Arching a brow, Brian asked him, "Are you complaining?"  
  
  
Wrapping his arms around Brian's neck, plastering his sweat and come slickened body against Brian's, Justin purred in a sultry voice, "Not at all, Mr. Kinney. I am here for your pleasure... our mutual pleasure. Maybe in the process I will learn a new trick or two---"  
  
  
Brian reached around and swatted Justin playfully on the ass. "Maybe you will, Junior. Maybe you will."  
  
  
TBC    

 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** : The smut continues... and some more plot progression. More notes at the end of the chapter.

* * *

 

 

Brian slowly slid the bar of soap down Justin's back, licking his lips as he enjoyed a more leisurely look at the perfectly rounded bubble butt that he had been too rushed to fully appreciate when he had the blond bent over the couch, and fucking the sweet hell out of him. He would show his appreciation for it now, though. He began to salivate at the very thought of it.  
  
  
Justin peered over his shoulder, seeing that Brian wasn't making much progress with the soaping process, knowing it meant one thing -  _Mr. Surgeon_  had something on his agenda. For some reason, though, he knew he was going to love it. "You've been soaping my back for several minutes now. Am I  _that_  dirty?"  
  
  
Placing his lips against the center of Justin's back, Brian nipped at the skin, before slithering his tongue downward, his hand placing the slippery bar of soap back into the dish. Brian's voice was guttural when he responded, "You're about to get a lot dirtier, little boy---"  
  
  
A deep groan emitted as he felt Brian dragging his tongue down the center of his back, not stopping when he reached the crevice beneath. Oh fuck, Justin thought to himself. He'd just been fucked by Brian Kinney, and now it appeared he would be rimmed by him as well. He couldn't imagine how intense this man would make that intimate and erotic act.  
  
  
"Consider yourself lucky,  _Junior._  I rarely get down on my knees for any man." Brian lowered himself onto the wet porcelain surface, his hands reaching for and pulling Justin's hips backward with one forceful tugging motion. "However, in the case of your ass - I will make another exception." They both knew what he was talking about without him saying the words. He had already made the admission that this wouldn't be one of his one-time only fucks. It was unfathomable to him, but he couldn't imagine having enough of Justin's perfect ass... not to mention his pleasure giving mouth. And until he did have enough, he planned on going at him until he had satisfied every desire. He figured that was going to take awhile... much longer than it had with any other man.  
  
  
Glancing back to his left, Justin grabbed at the handrail, in this moment, thankful his father had thought of every form of safety convenience for his guests. One thing he had quickly observed, Brian didn't do things in a small or quiet way. No matter what the task, Brian went at things with intensity. This would be no different. Since he didn't want to collapse onto his knees in a shower of all places, he held on tightly, having no doubt this would be as frenzied and rough as what he had just enjoyed draped over the back of the resort couch.  
  
  
"Mmmmm..." Brian growled, his fingers slowly separating the fleshy folds, his eyes honing in on that appetizing and utterly fuckable hole. "Good enough to eat... and I think it's time to get down to it." Instantly, Brian flattened and stretched his tongue forward, his hands spreading the lush cheeks apart, unable to deny himself this erotic foray. He wasn't a man to waste time with preliminaries. In everything, he was a man of action. And... there wasn't a doubt in his mind exactly how this particular action would conclude. Brian began tongue fucking Justin's perfect ass ferociously, leaving no doubt it was his deepest desire to devour every last inch of him. Before this night was over, there wouldn't be one unknown spot to his hungry lips. He wanted to consume him. As he moved his hands to tighten on Justin's suddenly squirming hips, he acknowledged he might do precisely that.  
  
  
Justin quickly found maintaining his stance the most difficult of tasks. Fuck! Brian's tongue felt fucking amazing. Was there anything this man couldn't flawlessly do? At this point, he doubted it. As Brian's tongue began jabbing deeper than he ever thought humanly possible, Justin began to pant, his words barely audible when he spoke - "B-Brian... fuck. I - I can't stand it---"  
  
  
Brian growled, his hands clenching Justin's hips, forcefully yanking him to impale his tongue even deeper. He wanted Justin mindless in his lust for him. It needed to equal the seemingly unquenchable desire the young hitman inspired in him. Justin wouldn't be consorting with Brandon again... at least, not until he was fully sated. Right now, he didn't see any chance of that. Brian kept thrusting his tongue forward, his hands kneading and pulling at Justin's hips, the scent and taste of his young lover driving him wild. Opening his mouth, Brian bit at Justin's opening, a low hum beginning to rise from his throat. "Let yourself go, Justin." Brian rasped, pausing only momentarily before his mouth went back to work.  
  
  
Pushing against the tile with his one hand not gripping the handrail, Justin rested his forehead against the shower wall, quickly feeling his body being overcome with pleasure. It was almost unbearable. As good as this felt... and damn, it felt so fucking good... more than anything, he just wanted Brian's cock inside of him. Taking him. Hard. Fast. Without mercy. "Brian, I - I want----"  
  
  
He knew exactly what the blond wanted. He wanted the very same thing... but first, they needed to finish this. As he savagely and ravenously ate the scrumptious ass, Brian's eyes were nearly black as he allowed them to slide upwards to see Justin pressing his head against the tile, his face flushed and his breathing strained and erratic, thinking he was the hottest sight he had ever seen. Running his tongue up and down Justin's delicious crack, then stabbing it back inside again, going even deeper than before, Brian urgently demanded, "Come now, Justin. Then I will give you what you want... what you need---"  
  
  
His breath coming out in shallow, broken pants, Justin began snapping his hips in time with Brian's pulling motions, his eyes rolling back in his head as pleasure overtook him. "So good..." Justin whispered brokenly. "Want you so fucking much."  
  
  
Brian stayed on his present course until he felt the vibrations consuming the young blond, his mouth not pulling away from the enticement of Justin's ass until he felt the tremble in Justin's legs cease. He slowly stood to his feet, his tongue starting at the base of Justin's spine, and moving slowly upwards, the desire to possess and conquer now overwhelming him. Moving his hands upwards, Brian slid them over Justin's stomach, to his chest, yanking him tightly against him as his painfully erect cock prodded at the ass he had so voraciously enjoyed. Brian rasped into Justin's ear, "As I thought... fucking delicious. Now, get dried off and join me in bed. I'm going to fuck you even harder than I did the first time."  
  
  
Justin spun around into Brian's arms, the speed of his movements dislodging the grip the beautiful assassin held on him, causing both of them to almost lose their balance on the wet surface. He couldn't allow Brian to assume complete control; although, they both knew Brian could take it at any time of his choosing. He arched a brow, his breathing only slightly more settled. "Are you sure you can wait that long...  _Mr. Surgeon_?"  
  
  
A falsely menacing look on his face, Brian reached around and swatted Justin sharply on the ass, smirking when the young blond shrieked in surprise. "Not if you don't get moving, twat. My dick is hard, and needs to be pounding your tight little ass. However, this time I'd like for it to be in a bed."  
  
  
Smiling mischievously, Justin ran his hands up and down Brian's chest, moaning deliberately as their bare cocks mashed together, both rising and filling even more. Stepping away and through the shower door, Justin's eyes moved to hungrily eye Brian's twitching organ. Reaching for a towel, Justin hurriedly dried himself off, having no need to look to know that Brian was doing exactly the same. Stepping through the bathroom door, Justin cockily asked, "Are you coming?"  
  
  
Brian growled as his eyes followed Justin's addictive bubble butt's progress. "Not yet, but soon. Coming over and over again---"

* * *

  
  
"Mr. Gold, I am surprised you decided to accept my offer..." Gary Sapperstein stated smugly, motioning for Taylor's desk clerk to be seated across from his desk. "Previously you had shown such devotion to the Taylor family."  
  
  
Ethan shrugged indifferently, his eyes darting nervously between Boss Sapperstein and his thug. He had never had any dealings with organized crime, nor with these two men in particular; however, he was more than aware of who they were. These men were lethal. Running afoul of them wasn't something he wanted to do. "Things change. I can see no reason not to make some easy cash just for supplying what could be useful information to you."  
  
  
"I'll decide how useful it is..." Gary snapped, in no mood to play games with this insignificant man. "Does this have anything to do with your new resort guests? Kinney or Caletti?"  
  
  
Ethan's lip curled at the mention of Brian Kinney. He hadn't liked him from their first meeting... and now it seemed Justin was smitten with him. He had never seen Justin so attentive to another man. As he'd watched them from a safe distance in the bar, he had observed Justin's every response to the beautiful brunet. He had been disgusted. Justin never fawned over a man like that. The opposite was always the case. Despite Justin's cutting words to him, he hadn't totally given up hope. Seeing Justin with Kinney had destroyed what little hope remained, as well as increased his desire to get even. "It's about Caletti. He had a visitor earlier...an unexpected one."  
  
  
Brandon's look of boredom suddenly became more interested, when he displayed his interest by demanding, "Well? Who was it?"  
  
  
Gary glared at Brandon. He could never get him to stay within his boundaries. "Ignore my employee. He can be a bit over zealous at times."  
  
  
Ethan ran his eyes over Brandon, unable to deny his physical appeal. The anger that seemed to simmer in the hot blond was actually a turn on. "That's okay, Mr. Sapperstein. He's hot. That gives him license to get away with much."  
  
  
Slamming his palm down on the desk, Gary shouted, "Flirt with my staff later, Gold. Tell me who went to see Salvatore Caletti!"  
  
  
Swallowing nervously, knowing he had overstepped here, Ethan stammered, "Uhhhh, it was J-Justin. Justin Taylor. It makes no sense why he would visit someone like Caletti."  
  
  
Brandon's head immediately turned to his boss, their eyes meeting in an instant understanding. Justin had possibly betrayed them... and if this man was to be believed - they both knew it.  
  
  
"Are you absolutely sure?" Sapperstein hissed, coming to his feet and moving around his desk to tower over the anxious informant. This information could only mean one thing. Justin was a double agent of sorts. If that turned out to be true, he would kill him!  
  
  
"Yes, Sir. I was in the right place at the right time. After he left Caletti's suite, Justin went down to the bar and hooked up with Kinney." His eyes hot with jealousy, he spat out, "I'm sure they are still together."  
  
  
Gary took in a deep breath, trying to work this out in his mind. Had Justin double crossed him or were these just the words of a jealous man bent on revenge? "You had better be telling me the truth, and not talking with your dick! I don't think I need to tell you how I handle being deceived!"  
  
  
Shaking his head, Ethan's eyes were wide, when he answered, "I swear it's the truth. Justin was in Caletti's suite. I didn't hear anything, so, uhhhh if that's all, can I go now?"  
  
  
Smiling coldly, Gary nodded in Brandon's direction, his eyes telling him what he wanted him to do. "Sure you can, Mr. Gold. Brandon will pay you for your time, and escort you back. Won't you, Brandon?"  
  
  
Standing to his feet, ice forming in his eyes, Brandon nodded his agreement. "I'd be glad to. Shall we go, Mr. Gold?"  
  
  
Ethan swallowed nervously, standing and backing to the door. "T-that's not necessary, Mr. Sapperstein. I can find my own way... and I don't need any payment. I didn't have that much information."  
  
  
"On the contrary. Your information once confirmed is very valuable. I always pay my debts." Gary tapped his lip thoughtfully as he moved back behind his desk. "There are some very dangerous men on this island at the moment, Mr. Gold. Brandon will keep you safe from harm."  
  
  
"All right..." Ethan conceded, knowing he had little choice in the matter. Clearly he had made a deal with the devil, and all spurred on by his need for revenge on Justin. He didn't understand why Justin visiting Caletti disturbed these criminals so much, nor did he think he ever would know. He didn't really care about that. All that mattered now was his own survival. He only hoped this little walk home wasn't an excursion to his own execution.  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
 **** _A/N: The plot progresses, but we have so much more to come yet. I hope you are still enjoying this; I am having more fun writing this particular premise than I ever thought I would._  
  
That brings me to this part of my notes... I wanted to give everyone an advance warning that after my current WIP's are finished, I am intending on taking a hiatus from writing - one that could be very extensive. During that time I will evaluate whether I will continue writing. Over the past months feedback has greatly diminished. Whereas I don't write for the comments, but more for my love of the fandom - the pairing of Brian and Justin in particular, I still find the reduced comments affects my motivation in a very negative way. I have a very busy RL, as I know most of us do. That being said, it is difficult to justify spending all of these hours of time that takes away from other things when very little is given back. This note isn't intended for one particular site, since I post on several. This seems to be occurring within all of them.  
  
As I work towards finishing these WIP's, I will watch what is happening, and if the trend changes, then I will probably shorten that hiatus. My muse has so many stories in mind, it's just a question if I think it's still worth the time and effort to follow through with them... and if my readers are truly invested in reading them. Again, this hiatus is after my current stories are completed. To those that have continued to support me by reading and your comments, I can't thank you enough. *Hugs* Janet


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** : There is  **no**  Brian or Justin in this chapter. This part is all about much needed plot progression... I hope you still enjoy it. Comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you! :)

* * *

  
  
  
Ethan walked next to Brandon, constantly looking at the gorgeous killer, when the street lights allowed him to do so. Why was he really being escorted back to the resort? Sapperstein's thug had to have more meaningful things to do. He roughly cleared his throat, more scared than he cared to admit. "Uhhhh nice of you to show me back. I know you must be terribly busy---"  
  
  
"I'm not nice..." Brandon coldly replied, his eyes staring straight ahead as they walked through the busy, tourist infested streets, despite the darkening skies. He glanced at the nervous man briefly, deciding he wasn't  _that_ unattractive. Perhaps he would give him a moment to remember; at least, for as long as he had left to live. As it was, he didn't see Ethan's life expectancy to be very long lasting. He had entangled himself in the business of warring families. There wasn't a doubt on how the Caletti family would respond to Ethan's report - that is, if it turned out to be factual. In a way, he believed Gold. However, in another, he hated the thought of rubbing out hot little Justin. He had enjoyed him so much. It was sad to think it would never happen again.  
  
  
Uncertain why, but the darkness in the thug turned him on. He knew he should be focusing on his own survival now that he had thrown in with the cutthroats of the island... but there was something about this man. He wondered what it would be like to make him lose control. "Well... being nice isn't necessary in your line of work, not to mention totally unneeded when you look like you do."  
  
  
Brandon's laugh was without humor. He gave Ethan another look. Why the hell not, he thought? He wasn't punched to a timeclock. Why not play while he probed their informant for more information? They walked along silently for a few minutes, before Brandon told him, "Walk me in the direction of where you live. I think we can spend some quality time together..." Brandon's voice was filled with hot insinuation. "You do live alone... don't you?"  
  
  
Ethan forced himself not to reach down and adjust the sudden hardness in his shorts, relieved that sex could end up saving his ass. "Yeah..." Ethan answered. "I live alone. Even if I didn't, I'd make them go out for someone like you."  
  
  
"A wise decision." Continuing to walk with the over eager man, Brandon told him, "First I want to know more about Justin Taylor... and then, we'll get better acquainted."  
  
  
His steps stilled at the mention of Justin's name. Why did he want to know more? He'd told them all he knew about Justin's visit to Caletti. Was that why he was being escorted home? And... what happened when he couldn't provide more information? Would that we his ending? "I - I don't know anything else about Justin's meeting with Caletti. I told your boss all I know."  
  
  
Brandon adjusted his pace to keep his position by Ethan's side, intent on not letting him out of his sight or away from his grasp at any given moment. Cautious was how he operated. He wasn't about to stop now, even if this man was the definition of harmless. "That is unfortunate. The boss was hoping you would remember hearing something... given the right inducements."  
  
  
Inducements? Fuck. That sounded threatening. "I'm sorry, inducements or not, I can't remember hearing something I never heard. I wasn't close enough, and they were behind closed doors. I told Mr. Sapperstein all I know."  
  
  
Following along as Ethan turned down a side street that contained several run down apartment complexes, he grimaced as he thought of being inside of such a dwelling. Unless the inside was much cleaner than the outside, his little perk on this outing would be avoided. "I believe you, Ethan. I mean... it's not like you could have known in advance that Justin would go to see Caletti. You couldn't have been privy to them arranging the meeting... could you?" Brandon asked as Ethan unlocked the door and moved inside, eyes wide as Brandon followed close behind. When Ethan didn't answer, Brandon hissed, "Lock the door."  
  
  
Eyes fearful on the beautiful, yet dangerous man, Ethan watched as Brandon moved slowly into the room, waiting as he closed and bolted the door. He couldn't still the trembling in his hand, as he turned to face the menacing figure. "Y-you didn't come here to have sex with me. Y-you're going to kill me. A-arn't you?"  
  
  
"Kill you?" Brandon laughed mockingly. "Now, why would I do that? You provided us with information. It's no secret that my boss runs this island, so we have no threat of exposure." His eyes narrowed when he spat out, "We own everything on this island, Ethan. Surely you know that..."  
  
  
Ethan swallowed deeply, uncertain how to respond. His anxiety had increased tenfold since reaching his apartment. "Well, uhhh... I suppose. Although, I doubt some of the inhabitants feel the same."  
  
  
A bored expression fell across Brandon's face. "There are always those that need to be shown the way, Ethan. It's just how it is." He ran his eyes over the man that had himself pressed against the door, giving the indication he could run with the right provocation. Brandon grunted. As if he would get away from him. "I do hope you won't be one of them, Ethan. I have the feeling we could have a common interest."  
  
  
"Common interest?" Ethan squawked. What could they possibly have in common? Brandon continued to speak in riddles. He didn't understand any of it.  
  
  
Brandon moved closer, more to avoid sitting on the stained, over-used furniture than for any other reason. He didn't need to be close to this man for intimidation. His mere presence alone was achieving that. "It seems to me that you came to us with a motive. I don't dispute your information; however, I wonder why you decided to rat out Justin Taylor." Brandon tapped his chin thoughtfully, before continuing, "You see, I've seen the man you speak of. He's fucking hot. Could that have anything to do with why you came to us?"  
  
  
Ethan couldn't look away from the stealth-like approach. Despite his fear, and the knowledge that he couldn't lie to this man - at least not convincingly - he still continued to be turned on. "Uhhh, that's not the point. I spoke the truth of what I saw. The reason I was watching Justin really doesn't matter."  
  
  
"Fine. I'll give you that..." Brandon conceded. "Tell me this, though... did Justin reject you? Did you come to us to get even with him?" He wasn't sure why, but he hoped he could get this insignificant worm to admit he had lied about Justin's encounter with Caletti. No. That wasn't quite true. He would hate to be the one to rub out Justin. He didn't care that he had fucked his little blond partner in crime, what he cared about was that he wasn't finished with him. He wanted to fuck him - again and again. Now, he might not get that chance.  
  
  
Flinching when he saw the condemnation in Brandon's eyes, knowing no matter how easy he was making it for him, Brandon was only toying with him. He wasn't going to fuck him. In fact, he thought he read revulsion in his eyes. "All right. I'll tell you the truth. Just... please promise you won't hurt me. That's all I ask---"  
  
  
Brandon held up his hands in a gesture of peace. He slightly backed away to give the frightened man some space. "If you are honest with me, I promise I won't hurt you, Ethan. These are serious allegations. I need to know the truth."  
  
  
Still at a loss at why Justin's actions mattered so much to Sapperstein, Ethan looked closely at Brandon, easily noticing the impatience rising in the other man. "All right, I'll tell you the truth. Yes, I was pissed at Justin... and Kinney is a complete dick. Justin has rejected me over and over, while he fucks every hot new guy that comes to the island. When I noticed how much he drooled over Kinney, I decided to get back at him. I started following him, hoping to find out why. I wanted to know what these men had that I didn't."  
  
  
"A set of balls, maybe?" Brandon scoffed. For his own reasons pissed off. Ethan was only confirming what his instincts told him. As long as Kinney remained on the island, Justin was lost to him. No matter how many available men he had to fuck... Justin was the best and the hottest. He didn't like waiting his turn.  
  
  
Ethan blustered on the inside, yet knowing he couldn't argue with this man. "I didn't see Justin and Kinney together enough to get my answers... but it was obvious they were getting closer. Justin rejected him at first, then it all changed. They had been secluded in Kinney's suite for hours before I even came to you. It wasn't until I did my own research and discovered who Caletti was that I decided to turn Justin over to you. I don't know why the information is so important to you... but I swear on my own life - everything I told you was the truth. Justin was with Caletti, and now he's obviously fucking Brian Kinney."  
  
  
Brandon nodded solemnly, reaching into his pocket and extracting a thick stack of currency. He unfolded it, pulling loose ten, crisp C-notes. He placed them in Ethan's hand and closed his fingers around it. "I hope this compensates you adequately for your time and attention to this matter. Of course, it comes at a price. We would appreciate it if this is kept between us. If I have to return here because you have not... well, let's just say things could turn... unpleasant."  
  
  
"Please thank Mr. Sapperstein for his generosity, and relay to him that I won't say a word..." Ethan gripped the money tightly, unable to believe he had been paid... but more than that, that he would live to see another day.  
  
  
"I'll be sure to do that. In the meantime, I trust that you will come to us with anything else that could be deemed useful..." Brandon told him, his mind already finished with Ethan Gold, and moving ahead to what he knew had to be done next. A phone call he had hoped wouldn't be necessary.  
  
  
Unlocking the door, seeing that Brandon was anxious to leave, Ethan nodded his head emphatically. "Yes, I promise. I will tell you straight away if I learn anything else."  
  
  
Without saying a word, Brandon stepped out into the dark night, waiting until he was a distance from any curious tourists before he placed the call... one that he knew would have repercussions. "Boss, I have interrogated Gold and unfortunately am satisfied with my findings."  
  
  
"Then, you're sure. Justin is working for Caletti." Gary sneered, his eyes savage and filled with murderous intent.  
  
  
"Yes, I am sure Justin is on Caletti's payroll, working alongside him and Kinney..." Brandon hated issuing the news. He knew Justin was as good as dead now. He blamed Kinney for all of it. Somehow, Kinney had lured him away. Justin was fine before Kinney arrived on the island. He wouldn't believe anything else. "The more I listened to Gold, the more I believe this to be centered around Brian Kinney. He is the cause of this, Boss. I fucking know it!"  
  
  
"The reason doesn't matter, Brandon! All that does is that he double crossed me! Quit thinking with your fucking dick!" Gary exploded. "Don't worry, though. My vengeance won't be taken out on his blond boy ass. It might be useful one day. I have another way to not only make Justin realize the error of his bad decision, but to make use of him once again. Not to mention, I have kept him in line with this threat from the beginning. So... you know what needs to be done."  
  
  
Brandon released the breath he had been holding. Gary wasn't going to kill Justin. He knew he had no reason to care. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that that ship sailed away forever. He was in Kinney's grasp now. For some reason, he thought there would be no going back. Despite that, he didn't want Justin dead. He was young, and he was damned good at what he did. He even surpassed him on the shooting range. It would be a shame to snuff him out so early in life. "Okay, Boss. You want me to take out one of his parents. His mother?"  
  
  
Gary Sapperstein smiled coldly. "Possibly in a roundabout way. If she's in the house."  
  
  
Rolling his eyes, Brandon realized what Gary wanted him to do. Why couldn't he just kill them - quick, easy and without all the mess? It was always a grandstand play with him. With Kinney and Caletti on the island, he didn't find it very smart. Had he been working for the wrong man all this time? Shrugging his shoulders, knowing he had to retrieve the needed items, and wait for all to be still in the Taylor family home, Brandon obligingly asked, "I assume you want it set on fire?"  
  
  
"So very astute..." Gary sneered. "I want the house burnt to the ground. I don't care if anyone is inside - Taylor family members, a dog, the cleaning staff... not fucking anyone. Justin will learn tonight about consequences. Then, he will be begging for redemption."  
  
  
"Whatever you say, Boss." Brandon sighed, continuing to shake his head as he walked. Justin wouldn't be begging for shit. Didn't the Boss get it? That just wasn't the kid's style. Fuck. He could see this coming a mile away, and he would be caught in the crossfire. Sapperstein was starting a war with Salvatore Caletti - if it hadn't already been brewing. If a vengeful Justin was also on their team, it was a war he didn't think they could win.  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
 ** _A/N: Just a reminder, my vacation is nearly over. I have done a lot of writing this past week, and updated quite often. I won't be able to keep up this pace once I return to the madness. LOL. However, if things go as planned, my next update will be the final chapter of 'Retribution'. If I end my vacation with only two WIP's when I had four at the start of it, I am going to feel much more accomplished... and with a big weight lifted from my shoulders. Thank you for reading. Brian and Justin will undoubtedly return in the next chapter. :)_**

 


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N** : Much plot progression this chapter, with all the major characters present. I hope you enjoy it. More notes at the end of the chapter.    

* * *

  
  
"Boss... we have a problem," Brandon began, knowing it would only be the beginning of a tirade that would probably end with a change of plans. Most likely, a reality he had hoped to avoid... or at the very least - postpone. The order of Justin's termination. In his opinion, for so many different reasons, a complete waste. However, in the Boss' point of view, it would make sense. Justin on the team of Caletti and Kinney was unnerving. The odds of them thriving... not to mention, surviving would be slim to none.  
  
  
"It's two o'clock in the morning, Brandon. The only problem you had better be having at this time is an excuse as to why you haven't reported in about a completed job hours ago - the time I actually assigned you to get it done..." Gary exploded, only having just made it back to his home, hopeful to get some sleep before more chaos undoubtedly ensued tomorrow.  
  
  
"Things didn't go according to plan..." Brandon told him, wincing as he heard the harsh expletives, glad he was away from the Taylor home, and in his car, far removed from any prying ears.  
  
  
Gary took in a deep breath, somehow knowing his enemies were deeply involved in this. "How complicated is setting fire to the Taylor home? They should have been asleep - if they were home. I know Justin is with Kinney... so that couldn't be the problem."  
  
  
"No, that's not the problem." Brandon didn't add that it would have been had Justin been home. He knew killing Justin could end up being required of him... but he hoped it wouldn't be. And, for now, he wasn't ready for such an unpleasant task. Nothing that beautiful, not to mention - skilled, should be eradicated. "I have no idea if Justin's parents were home or not. I couldn't get close enough to the house."  
  
  
"Why the fuck not!?" Gary demanded, sitting up straight in bed, become weary with Brandon taking his time getting to the point.  
  
  
"Boss, the Taylor home has state of the art surveillance. I don't know how that ever slipped our notice..." Brandon succinctly stated, in the back of his mind directing the accusation more to the crime lord. How had Sapperstein missed that? He had kept Justin subservient all of this time due to his threats against Justin's family. Wouldn't he have checked out the lay of the land? Apparently, he had not.  
  
"If you mean the elaborate camera system - I am aware of that. Surely you could remain undetected long enough to complete a simple task?" Gary was seething on the inside that his message to Justin hadn't been sent. It would be, though. Justin would suffer for betraying him. He could feel the blood throbbing in his veins, able to admit to himself that this new development vastly weakened his position. Only a fool wouldn't view it as such. Salvatore Caletti and Brian Kinney were forces to be reckoned with working solo; however, combined they were lethal to a degree that he wasn't sure could be combatted.  
  
  
Brandon scowled. Did Sapperstein think that little of his skills? "Of course I could bypass a security system. That wasn't what troubled me." Taking in a deep breath, Brandon told him what he had observed, something that had escaped their notice since neither of them made a habit of looking closely at Justin's family home. "Taylor has security outside of the gates of his home. They were professionals, Boss. There were two in the front, and two in the back as well. Craig Taylor has taken every precaution to guard his family."  
  
  
Gary swore vehemently. "It's not Taylor taking the precautions. Why would a man like Craig Taylor go to such lengths? He wouldn't have a reason. This is all about Justin's involvement with the Caletti family. The boy is more than a simple plant... he is deeply entrenched in Caletti's organization. Because of that, Salvatore Caletti is protecting them. We can't get near Justin's parents... or even his home."  
  
  
"So... we do nothing?" Brandon asked, although knowing it wouldn't be that simple... not with his stressed and panicky boss.  
  
  
"I'm trying to think!" Gary exploded. "It's the middle of the night... and I hadn't planned for this. Fuck!" He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "As far as I see it, there is only one option."  
  
  
Brandon closed his eyes, certain that the Boss' option resulted in death and mayhem... and probably not done in a quiet, discreet manner. "You want me to kill Justin."  
  
  
"Well, of course I want that. He has betrayed me in the worst possible way. But... it's not that simple. He is part of the Caletti group. Attack one, you attack them all. This need to be strategized. If it isn't, not only do I lose the empire I have amassed... but we lose our lives as well."  
  
  
Momentary surprise caused speechlessness in Brandon. Rarely was Gary Sapperstein so rational... especially when it came to betrayal. However, in this case, his boss had very little choice. One bad move would lead to fatality. "Just a thought, Boss... but I think our only option is to isolate each member. Take one out at a time. Risky, of course; however, probably our best chance for survival."  
  
  
A sinister smile twisted Gary's lips. "Now you're thinking with something other than your dick. That's exactly what we're going to do. For tonight, do nothing. Justin will be wrapped up with Kinney until morning. However... once morning comes and they separate, I want you to bring Justin to me. We will finish him together."  
  
  
"I wish there were another way, Boss. Justin is an asset. And... I'm not speaking with my dick. You know how skilled he is---"  
  
  
"You think I don't know that?" Gary raged. That was what pissed him off the most. Justin wasn't some insignificant thug. He was the real deal. "There isn't a choice, Brandon. We can't trust Justin. He is with Caletti. I'll tell you what... we will question him tomorrow morning and see if there is anything in him not owned by Salvatore Caletti. I think he's a lost cause... but if there is something we can salvage and bring him back, I might be willing to overlook his betrayal."  
  
  
Brandon's eyes lit up with hope. There had to be something redeemable in Justin. He didn't want to kill the kid. "If he survives your questioning, I think I know how you can test him... leaving no room for doubt."  
  
  
Gary laughed coldly. "Once again we have the same thought. Should Justin wish to be redeemed, his final test will be to kill Brian Kinney. It's actually quite perfect. Justin can get close to him. Realistically, Justin is our best chance to eliminate ‘The Surgeon.' In order to survive this war - we need Kinney dead."  
  
  
In complete agreement, Brandon listened to Sapperstein's last instructions, hopeful that Justin would have enough self-preservation to see this through. When it came to a job, Justin had always proven himself to be cold and calculating, his skills impressive. He wasn't sure why, but he had his doubts Justin would cooperate. How far was Justin embedded into the Caletti organization? Brandon feared it could be too deep. If so, Justin wouldn't leave their meeting alive...

* * *

  
  
Brian's eyes were feral as he slammed in and out of the tightest, most perfect ass he had ever fucked. How was it even possible? Justin wasn't a virgin bottom, although, he doubted he had bottomed for many men... but fuck he was so tight. He didn't want to stop fucking him. In fact, he hadn't for long since they finally made it to the bed.  
  
  
Justin's head was thrown back, unable to believe his body could still handle what had become one frenzied fuck after another. His body was exhausted... but still, he kept going just like the little Energizer bunny. Going, and going... and going. Much the same could be said for Brian. He was insatiable. Not that he was complaining, though. He was loving every single moment of it. Was the renowned ‘Surgeon' like this with all of his tricks? No. He couldn't imagine that being true. Brian had been in a strange place when he'd found him in the bar tonight. He needed an escape. In the back of his mind, Justin thought it was perfect timing. They each needed to get this out of their systems. Without a doubt, work would soon be taking up much of their time. Salvatore Caletti's presence on the island spoke clearly for that. "Brian... fuck!" Justin exclaimed, uncertain he could carry on much longer. He was about to reach his own pinnacle again, and by the frantic thrusts of the man behind him, he deduced Brian was right there with him.  
  
  
Keeping a firm grip on Justin's hips, Brian continued to rock into the ass that was too enticing to resist for long. Hadn't that been his problem all night? Had he known the blond would feel this fucking amazing gloving his cock, he would have torn Brandon out of him the first time he'd seen him, replacing Brandon's cock with his own. "Why do you feel so fucking amazing?" Brian growled, uncaring of how much he revealed with the words, his hips arching more fiercely now, sweat pooling in the center of his back, as he gripped Justin's sides, finding the blond's skin just as slippery.  
  
  
Barely able to breathe, let alone speak, Justin panted, "I - I was wondering the same about you---"  
  
  
"Mmmmm..." Brian's growl was more of a purr as he pounded into Justin's welcoming flesh, the incredible tightness continuing to glove him. It was as if the boy had been made to receive his cock... and that's precisely what he had done on this night. Over and over again. When would he have enough? Feeling the answering twitching in Justin's thighs, knowing the boy was about to slip over the edge, Brian increased his pace even further. "Let it all go, Justin."  
  
  
Justin began humping into the bed, surprised he could maintain the same rhythm as Brian's savage thrusts. "Uhhhh----" Justin gasped, his heartbeat mirroring the one of the man pressed tightly against his back. After a few more skilled, measured thrusts, Brian grunted out his own release, Justin immediately joining him in another explosion of mutual bliss. Justin felt his body trembling before stilling as the final waves passed through him, his breath coming in and out in shallow breaths... in the back of his mind wondering if he would survive this night. "Fuck. That was---"  
  
  
"Amazing..." Brian rasped, his mouth all over Justin's back, moving up to his neck, his dick reluctantly disengaging from the most addicting place he'd ever found. When Justin turned his head on the pillow toward Brian's lips, their mouths met in a kiss of hot, smoldering intensity, each man battling for dominance... neither one of them wanting to relent, both of them realizing they were far from spent... yet exhaustion beginning to make itself known.  
  
  
A yawn escaping once their lips disconnected, Justin told him, "I should probably go home or neither of us will get any sleep tonight."  
  
  
Brian sensually laughed. "Perhaps... but if you did, you couldn't suck my dick in the morning. And, we wouldn't want that. Would we?"  
  
  
"Oh no, of course not. Morning protein is so very important." Justin flopped onto his back, his eyes narrowing on the resting beauty. "Do you think you can keep your hands off until then?"  
  
  
"Go to sleep, Junior... and stay on your side of the bed." He looked over at him, an eyebrow raising. "And cover yourself up with the sheet. Even with that, I make no promises."  
  
  
Justin giggled playfully, this time ignoring the ‘Junior' reference. Right now it didn't matter. In this particular task, he was more than certain he had been Brian's equal. "It will be my most profound endeavor, most especially in deference to my sore ass." Justin's eyes closed, his body stretching as he settled in, unable to see the amusement on the face of the man that had long been impenetrable to any human emotion. In mere minutes, Justin was sound asleep.  
  
  
Brian frowned into the darkness, unsure if he could do the same, his mind now going back to his last meeting with Salvatore. He rolled onto his side, as silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Fuck! What was wrong with him? Salvatore's admission had started this chain reaction of vulnerability in him... and he didn't like it one fucking bit.  
  
  
He couldn't forget Salvatore's look of devastation when he had virtually ran away from him. Brian sat up on the side of the bed, reaching for his pants, willing the time to move more quickly, knowing there would be no peace for him until he talked this out with Salvatore... his father. Brian shook his head as he sat on the side of the bed, in his mind seeing every moment spent with his mentor... his father, from the time he had taken charge of him, so many years ago. There had always been love and admiration in Salvatore's eyes. His heart ached thinking that could have been false.  
  
  
Why did he care so fucking much? He had lived most of his life without a true father's influence, to the exclusion of the years of physical abuse at the hands of Jack Kinney - thankfully not his biological father. Brian shook his head, knowing his answer without giving it any real conscious thought. Salvatore Caletti being his father was like an impossible dream. He had always loved and respected him... exactly as a son should his father. Could he move past the deception and let Salvatore into his life in another way? In the morning he would put that to the test. A face-to-face meeting with the man that called himself his father.

* * *

  
  
Ben looked at Salvatore with worry in his eyes. "Boss, you should be sleeping. We are in enemy territory here. You need to be alert."  
  
  
"I was asleep. I had a call from one of the guards watching the Taylor estate." He caught Ben's look of surprise, before continuing, "they called me instead of going through you first. There have been so few incidents that the guard panicked."  
  
  
Sitting down across from Salvatore, Ben grimly asked, "Was there a reason for concern?"  
  
  
Nodding curtly, Salvatore told him, "It appears that Brandon was lurking around the gates. They pulled up surveillance that showed him approaching on foot from a distance. I'm sure his car was parked not far away. He had materials on him to set the entire estate on fire."  
  
  
"Oh hell. Boss, that means only one thing---"  
  
  
"Exactly. Sapperstein knows Justin has betrayed him. Failing to target Justin's family, he will intercept Justin next. That's just how these things play out. After an intense interrogation, Justin would be killed." Salvatore's eyes were cold as he pierced through one of his most trusted employees. "I don't need to tell you that can't happen. Justin is vital to my plans. He needs to stay in my organization... "  
  
  
Ben nodded his understanding. "That's for certain, Boss. And... unless I miss my guess, Brian is forming an attachment to him. That's not for sure, but all the indications are there."  
  
  
"That is both good and bad... but insights that I share as well. Brian needs someone like Justin. I think he will settle much within him... but he doesn't need to be vulnerable - at least, not right now. Dealing with the fact that I am his father is enough."  
  
  
"What about Sapperstein coming after Justin?" Ben asked. Knowing Salvatore as he did, he knew he would have a plan.  
  
  
"Sapperstein knows I am guarding Justin's home. He will proceed with more caution. We have time... but not much. For now, we need to keep Justin away from Brandon and Sapperstein. That shouldn't be a problem." His eyes were lethal when he spat out, "I want to know how Gary Sapperstein found out about Justin. That person will answer to me personally."  
  
  
Ben nodded, knowing exactly what he was to do. Find out the identity of the snitch... and deliver him directly to the door of Salvatore Caletti. It would be a one-way trip.  
  
  
"Also, I want you to go to Brian's suite. If he answers, then advise him I need to see him immediately. If not, we will wait until morning. As much as it had been my original plan to wait for Brian to come to me, these new events change everything."  
  
  
"How much should I tell him, Sir?" Ben inquired, uncertain himself of how cooperative Brian would be.  
  
  
"Tell him that I need him... not as his father, but as Don Caletti, head of the Caletti family." Salvatore smiled tightly, in his heart hoping it would be the last time he would need to call Brian in a strictly professional manner. "Once you tell him that, he will come. Despite how he feels right now, he is a man of honor. My son will see to his duty."  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
 _ **A/N: I want to thank those that reached out to me, whether in reviews or private comments regarding my upcoming hiatus, with the possibility of these last two stories being the end of my QAF writing journey. I am still evaluating that decision, and will continue doing so until these stories are finished. You, the readers, are in the driver's seat in that choice. Should the support continue to be given, then yes, I will continue to write. As always, thank you for reading. It is greatly appreciated! :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N** : There is no Justin in this chapter. He is blissfully asleep after his 'energetic' activities with Brian in the previous chapters. This part is about Brian meeting with Salvatore. Thanks for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated! :)

* * *

 

  
  
  
Brian had just stepped into the hallway, his eyes sharpening on Ben and a man he knew to be one of Salvatore's other guards approaching from a short distance. He rolled his eyes in resignation, knowing they were heading directly for him. He arched a brow, boredom in his very expression. "Is there a problem, Ben?"  
  
  
Ben nodded curtly, easily identifying Brian's tension, despite the outward appearance of a nonchalant attitude. "Don Caletti wishes to see you on a matter or urgent business."  
  
  
"I was just on my way to see him; although, I was uncertain if he would be awake at this hour." Brian narrowed his eyes on the guard accompanying Ben, pissed that Salvatore thought such measures were necessary. Did he really believe the force of Ben and one other guard would be enough to insure his compliance? Ludicrous! Salvatore knew him better than that. "I certainly hope your companion isn't here to enforce my cooperation." Brian's eyes flickered coldly over the guard, watching as his back immediately stiffened. "I can assure you - that won't go well."  
  
  
Ignoring Ben's smile of indulgence, Brian glared at the silent guard, shaking his head indifferently. "What was your name?" Brian asked, only to hold up his hand in silence, "it doesn't really matter."  
  
  
"Brian... really." Ben clicked his tongue in mock disapproval. "Joel is on our side... remember? He is here on assignment while you are with the Boss. Please don't interfere with that. I don't have to tell you how much Salvatore abhors interference."  
  
  
Dryly, Brian laughed, causing both Ben and Joel to look at him in surprise. "I am not concerned about Salvatore's little quirks... not anymore." Brian met Ben's direct look, in a simple glance stating that they both understood Brian had never been one that needed to be fearful of Salvatore's wrath. He had always been treated differently by the hardened crime lord. Of course, now he knew why. "I would be interested in knowing what assignment Joel could have outside of my suite---"  
  
  
"Nothing too adventurous for this hour." Ben prevaricated, before elaborating, "the Boss wants your suite, and Justin watched over while you are busy meeting with him. That will be explained to you."  
  
  
Brian narrowed his eyes, nodding his understanding. He looked at Ben intensely before answering, "Well, I'd better be on my way then. Are you staying here... or coming back to guard Salvatore's suite?"  
  
  
"I am coming with you; although, I'll be standing guard outside." Ben's clipped response would tell Brian all he needed to know. "If you are ready, Brian, I'll take you to the Boss now. He's anxious to speak with you."  
  
  
Inclining his head, Brian moved ahead of his father's primary security guard, unease coiling in the pit of his stomach. Had something escalated regarding Sapperstein? He had to think that it had. There had to be more, though. The Sap was a pesky annoyance... but, not a valid threat, most especially since Justin wasn't truly ‘with' them. Sapperstein and Brandon against their group didn't stand a chance in hell. That being the case... why was Salvatore so worried??  
  
  
Once they reached the door to the suite, and Ben advised him to go in alone, Brian's hand hovered to lightly knock, cursing the slight tremble in it. Fuck. He was never nervous going before Salvatore Caletti. He was certain that wasn't it. In fact, he knew it probably had more to do with the fact that it would be the first time he went to him in the knowledge that Salvatore was his father. He tensed when he heard Ben clearing his throat from behind him, realizing now wasn't the time for this concern. Even if he had been on his way to Salvatore's suite to speak with him, he was primarily here out of his respect and loyalty to Don Caletti. Nothing more. He knocked on the door, only entering when the gruff voice he knew so well called out for him to step inside. Forcing his expression to be dispassionate, uncertain of how he would feel coming to face-to-face with Salvatore this time, Brian opened the door, stepping inside without looking back at Ben... hating the feeling of compassion he felt emanating from the guard.  
  
  
He was Brian Kinney... aka ‘The Surgeon'. He was not a man to be pitied. Ever. Brian frowned as he looked at Don Caletti, lines of worry clearly on the older man's face. His eyes swept over him, observing him clad in his pajamas with a long robe closed around him, a glass of what he perceived to be aged bourbon in his hand. "You wanted to see me, Sir?" Brian respectfully asked, in the back of his mind wondering if he would ever be able to address him in more familiar terms.  
  
  
Salvatore smiled, his hand motioning Brian forward. He was so glad to see him. Right now, it didn't matter that Brian came to him because of family business. All that mattered was that he was here... and that his assessment of his son still rang true. Brian was honorable. Not even his shocking revelation had deterred his loyalty. He was his son. "Please sit down, Brian. I know the hour is late; I wanted to get a plan established before morning."  
  
  
Brian didn't tell his father that he had been on his way to see him - with or without a summons. "I am surprised you are up this late, Salvatore. I am assuming something has happened."  
  
  
"Something was designed to happen... but thankfully I had planned for such an event." Salvatore scowled as he thought of Sapperstein, and how he had planned to have innocent people burned to a cinder. He couldn't deny, though, had he been in Sapperstein's place, he would have sought vengeance as well. However, his wrath would have been carried out on Justin... not his parents. "It appears that Sapperstein has discovered Justin is working for me. Tonight, Brandon attempted to set fire to the Taylor home."  
  
  
"Fuck!" Brian swore. "I should have ended the Sap as soon as I arrived here!"  
  
  
"No Brian." Salvatore placed his empty glass on the table, asking him, "can I get you a drink?"  
  
  
Shaking his head, Brian told him, "No. I had enough of that earlier. I'd prefer to keep a clear head."  
  
  
"Very well. Tonight's disaster was averted. I have Justin's family under surveillance; I have since Justin came to work for me. However... this raises many questions - ones that require quick answers."  
  
  
Brian couldn't help smiling. Salvatore Caletti, thorough in everything - always. The man abhorred surprises. It shouldn't be shocking to anyone that Salvatore had planned for this. Always prepared. He couldn't respect a man more than he did Don Caletti. "There is one way to resolve this. I can kill them in their sleep tonight..."  
  
  
Salvatore gave his son a disapproving look. "Brian, you know better than that. I raised you to be cautious, prepared, and go into a job with every possibility easily covered. You are not a street thug. I trained you to be superior to them. Every move must be strategized. You know that. The way you analytically prepare for a hit, considering every unexpected threat is what has made you so successful... as well as the man who elicits fear in everyone within our circles."  
  
  
"Well... you did oversee my training, Boss. Although, there are situations when that kind of time isn't ideal." Brian tried to focus on the discussion they were having... and the undeniable threat they all faced with the possibility of an unknown enemy, at the very least - a spy, hunting them... but as he sat with Salvatore, it was difficult not to think of the past. They had shared so many moments together, especially when he had been starting out. He wouldn't be the man of power he was today without the tutelage of this man - his father. If not for all the years of secrecy, most especially during his adult years, he would be embracing this knowledge. He admired this man so damned much. What he couldn't get past, though, was not knowing if their moments had truly meant as much to his father as they had to him. Those moments not being real would devastate him. And... he wasn't sure if he was ready to face that possibility yet.  
  
  
"Brian..." Salvatore whispered roughly, uncaring of the aching quality in his voice. Ever since Brian arrived, he could see that wounded, uncertain look in his eyes, despite how much his son tried to hide it. He came here about business, but his mind was still on the news he had dropped on him. He was his father. The doubts that afflicted his son hurt him more than anything ever could. Brian couldn't seem to grasp how much he loved him... how every moment with him had been precious. How did he go about convincing him? He didn't know where to start.  
  
  
Turning his head at the raw sound of Salvatore's voice, Brian cursed at the tiny tears that misted his own eyes. He jumped to feet, beginning to pace back and forth, unable to look at the anguish in his father's eyes. "Fuck! I can't do this, Salvatore. I can't function like this!"  
  
  
Salvatore felt his chest constricting as the man of ultimate power, now felt powerless as he witnessed his son's torment. Right now, he hated himself. He had never wanted Brian to feel like this. "Brian... I know this is difficult for you. And, for certain, the timing is for shit. But... life works that way. Perhaps we need to talk this through. That is, if you're ready---"  
  
  
"It doesn't look like it matters if I'm ready or not!" Brian raged, his jaw stiffening as he turned to face the elder version of himself. "Chaos is about to break out on this island; I can't afford these distractions!"  
  
  
"I realize that, son." Salvatore grimaced the moment he had spoken, immediately flinching under the ice in Brian's gaze. "My apologies, Brian. I've had years to regard you in that manner. It's not easy for me to hold back expressing my feelings - especially now that you know who I am."  
  
  
"Who you are? Do I really know that?" Brian snarled. "All I really know is that you somehow got Saint Joan knocked up. Hell, I can't even imagine that. I've always credited you with more taste than that---"  
  
  
Salvatore looked at his son incredulously. This was a surreal moment for him. If another man had spoken to him with such disparaging disrespect, they would probably already be dead. "Brian, I know you are upset; I understand that. However, you will treat me with respect!"  
  
  
Brian nodded his head. He knew he had overstepped the moment the angry words flew from his mouth. He could imagine in Salvatore's younger days, he would have killed a man for less. "I have always respected you. I can't remember a time when I didn't look to you for guidance. My mentor... in my younger years, my savior." He looked at his father intently, noticing the embarrassed flush on his cheeks at the accolades, wondering the true cause for that. "So much of those early years are a haze to me now. But, tell me this, what happened to Jack and Joan Kinney? The truth... no matter what that is."  
  
  
"I knew the day would come that I would be forced to answer that." Salvatore looked up, smiling bleakly at his son. He hoped he understood his actions. His opinion on his choice had never wavered over the years. He possessed more street smarts than the average man. If he hadn't made the choice he did, he doubted Brian would be alive today... at the very least, he would have been a shell of the man he had become. "Please sit back down, Brian. I will tell you everything that happened that night."  
  
  
Warily, Brian moved to take a seat; however, this time not on the sofa next to his father... but on the recliner across from it. "I remember everything happening after that last beating Jack gave me. I never saw him or Joan again." Brian laughed harshly. "It's funny. All these years I don't ever remember referring to her as my mother... always Joan."  
  
  
"She wasn't much of a mother to you, Brian. You don't owe that spiteful bitch a damned thing!" Salvatore spat out. He shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know what I was thinking back then... how I had sex with her, but it was one time. A lifetime ago. Anyway Brian, this is what happened. After that savage beating, I had reached my limit. She had begged for my secrecy regarding your parentage... and I agreed, as long as the Kinney's did right by you."  
  
  
Brian swallowed, clearly reading the pain in Salvatore's eyes. "It must have been hard for you... watching your child being raised by Jack Kinney. So close, and yet so far."  
  
  
"You have no idea..." Salvatore answered, "I wanted to kill him and take you away from the time I knew you were my son. I restrained myself. In those days I was just starting out. Times were tough, and I was on my way to making a name for myself... building an empire. More than that, though, I feared my enemies finding out about you; I couldn't risk it until I was certain I could protect you. I knew when the time was right I would want you by my side. I used to dream about that. That fateful night when Jack beat you so hard that you stumbled from your home and was found by my men unconscious in the streets - my decision was made. My vengeance soon followed."  
  
  
Brian swallowed. "You killed him."  
  
  
"I won't deny how much pleasure I had as I stabbed the knife into him, twisting it as he died in terror... and in the realization of why I was killing him." Salvatore met Brian's eyes, thankful that he didn't see disgust in them, but a look of relief that it had been him that destroyed his childhood demon, and not some thug assigned to do the job.  
  
  
"I hated him so much. The night he was killed, I almost felt reborn. It wasn't long after that I found out that I was being placed in the home of a good family. They were good to me; I can't deny that... but it wasn't until I came to stay with you, and you began mentoring me that I really felt I was where I belonged."  
  
  
Salvatore nodded. "They were good people. I wouldn't entrust your care to just anyone... not after Jack and Joan." Now came the hard part. He wasn't sure how Brian would feel about him ordering his mother's death. "Brian, I will start by telling you that I didn't kill your mother; at least, not by my own hand. She gave me the greatest gift I could ever have when she gave birth to you. I respected her for that. In fact, that is the only reason she was given a choice... one that would have saved her life."  
  
  
Shock immediately absorbed Brian as he listened attentively to his father, in disbelief of what he knew he was about to hear. "You ordered a hit on my mother? When I was that young... you had her killed?"  
  
  
"I did. She left me with no choice, Brian. After Jack attacked you, I had her brought to me. I gave her a choice. I demanded that she sign custody of you over to me, but she coldly refused. She continued to stand up for her depraved husband. She referred to you as rebellious, and that Jack had to discipline you... to in fact - teach you a lesson. The woman was never deserving of the title ‘mother'. If she would have agreed to my terms, I would have protected her and made sure that she never wanted for anything. When she refused... I was forced to accept the grim truth. Joan would have never left you to live in peace, to become the man of strength you were meant to be. So... I ordered the hit."  
  
  
"So... you killed them both, all to protect me?" Brian asked, hating the tears that once more returned to his eyes. Salvatore truly did love him. It was real. He didn't know why he felt so sure of that... but he did. "I don't know what to say."  
  
  
"Nothing, Brian. Nothing at all. I just want to know that you don't hate me for my actions. I will be happy with that." Salvatore smiled at Brian, his own eyes misting with the love he felt for his son. "I know it might never happen... but one day, I hope you will feel comfortable with me as your father. More than anything I want to hear you call me ‘Father'. I can't tell you how much that would mean to me."  
  
  
Brian glanced away, flicking away a few tears that had escaped. He knew it was too soon for that, but he also hoped that someday he would be able to say those words. "I don't hate you. I couldn't. You gave me my life back and so much more. I wouldn't be the man I am today without you."  
  
  
"You give me far too much credit." Salvatore's eyes drank in the very sight of his son sitting across from him, inwardly rejoicing that the harsh reality he had just shared with him hadn't caused him to recoil. He was his son in every possible way. "You were born to be a man of great power. I just helped you learn the way."  
  
  
"Regarding learning the way... what about Brandon and Sapperstein? What is their next move?" Brian asked, knowing they needed to get back on track. There would be plenty of time for these more personal matters later. "The Sap's warning to Justin didn't work. He will follow that up."  
  
  
"Yes he will. I know how he operates. He will look to interrogate Justin, and perhaps even give him a test to prove his worth. I'm sure it will be a fleeting salvation. Once Justin became less valuable to him, he would kill him." Salvatore carefully watched for Brian's reaction, curious how his son would feel about such a tragic occurrence. He wasn't the least bit surprised when he noticed a slow tick in the side of Brian's cheek.  
  
  
Brian stared into the distance, seeing nothing except visions of the bodies of their enemies - still and lifeless. "I have an idea... one that they won't see coming."  
  
  
"I'm listening..." Salvatore urged, more than intrigued by any solution Brian could so quickly provide.  
  
  
"Justin is safe in my suite at the moment... but what if we let him go to that interrogation? We could send him with information... something so shocking and fearsome that they will be caught off guard. At that moment, I will take them both out."  
  
  
Salvatore released a hearty laugh. "Very clever. I know exactly where you're going with this. Justin reveals to Sapperstein that I am your father. Then, the surgeon takes them out like sitting ducks. We do have one other problem, though, even if a small one."  
  
  
"What's that?" Brian asked, unable to see any holes in this plan.  
  
  
"There is an unknown informant that gave Justin over to Sapperstein. I have Ben looking into it... but we don't have an answer yet. I expect this man to be inconsequential, just a mere tool, but you know how I feel about loose ends---"  
  
  
Brian smiled. "We are in agreement there." He spoke without thinking, "like father like son."  
  
  
"Exactly," Salvatore boasted. "And... I couldn't be more proud."  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
 ** _A/N: OMG! Did you see that? I actually ended a chapter without a cliffhanger. What will my muse come up with next? I guess you'll have to stay tuned to find out. :)_**

 


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N** : Finally, an update! I am sorry for the delay... but RL has no mercy. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 

  
  
Brian approached his suite watchful, his mind and body poised for action. He had no reason to expect any adverse action at this early hour... but when his mind was focused on an assignment, he looked for problems from every direction. Alertness was one of the many keys of his success. He wouldn't falter in that now, no matter how many personal distractions he had recently experienced.  
  
  
Giving the guard a quick, sweeping glance, Brian asked, "Any late night visitors?"  
  
  
"No, Mr. Kinney. All has been quiet." The guard kept his back stiff, doing all he could to hold his own with the renowned Surgeon. He knew he failed in that goal. No man had ever been able to stare this man down and walk away the victor... no man except the one they both had pledged their loyalty to.  
  
  
Brian stared at him impatiently, his hand reaching out to insert the key card. "Do you need something else?" Presently, his annoyance level didn't have much room for negotiation. Friend or foe didn't really matter. They had a risky mission to undertake, all due to how Salvatore wanted it to go down. Despite how little he ever cared for the men he fucked, he didn't want anything to happen to the blond hitman.  
  
  
Shaking his head in confusion, Joel stuttered, "N-need something?" Seeing how Brian's expression came even more irritated, he mumbled, "Not at all, Sir. I - I just thought you might want me standing guard as backup, or to alert you if trouble comes."  
  
  
A cold chuckle emitted. "First off, in case you have forgotten who I am, let me provide a reminder. I am Brian Kinney... aka the Surgeon, chief assassin for the Caletti family. No more should need to be said." Brian's tone dripped with venom as he closed in on the guard's personal space. "I require no backup. That being said... should trouble arise, I can handle it." Brian's gaze remained unflinching on the still man. "Any other questions?"  
  
  
Swallowing tremulously, Joel began backing away, in his mind, his work here more than done. He was quite certain Brian could fight his own battles. In either event, he wasn't foolish enough to stick around and find out. "No, Sir. I - I think we're clear here."  
  
  
Brian chuckled as he watched the guard all but sprint down the hallway, shaking his head in disgust. He needed to talk to Salvatore about the selection of his staff. That one could be good in accuracy, but he was weak. Not the type of men he liked to surround himself with... or his mentor that he now knew to be his father. There wasn't a doubt in his mind of the fact that Salvatore could take care of himself, and anyone else he chose to protect... but the matter was even more simplified for him now. His protective instincts toward Salvatore Caletti went even deeper now. He would rip the heart out of anyone that threatened his father... whether he was ready to speak of such a deeper devotion to Salvatore or not. Keeping his world blind to that fact would be a daunting task. Revealing that endangered them all. And, that was one thing he vowed not to do. He only hoped the hits on Brandon and the Sap happened quickly after the big reveal. Having that come out without warning wasn't what any of them needed.  
  
  
Slipping quietly into his suite, turning only to secure the door, Brian moved into the bedroom, his steps only stilling when he viewed the sight of Justin sprawled out on the bed, the sheet twisted around his hips, his chest bare, and his lips curved into a half-smile. Brian couldn't move, he was momentarily enraptured by the perfection of the young blond that he had spent the night fucking in every possible way. As a light band of morning sun passed over Justin's chest, his face, to his beautiful blond hair, Brian knew he had never seen anything so captivating in his entire life. Justin looked absolutely ethereal. Perfect. Untouchable by anything evil in this world.  
  
  
Shaking his head at the nonsensical lesbionic tripe going through his head, he advanced forward, mindful that there was work to be done... and a question to be answered. It was his hope that Justin could supply the answer. As he moved closer, Justin slightly turned in his sleep, Brian found himself unable to halt his breath from catching in his throat. Fuck. What was wrong with him? This was not the response of the world renowned Surgeon. This dangerous sentimentality had to stop. It would stop... and it would do so now. He reached down to snag Justin's jeans from the bedside chair, harshly flinging them onto the bed, determined to rouse the boy quickly. "Rise and shine, Junior. There's work to be done."  
  
  
Justin slowly opened his eyes, a frown immediately appearing. "Brian? What the fuck?" he grumbled, unmoving in the bed, an eyebrow raising at Brian's tense and determined expression. In a catlike gesture, meant to entice, Justin sensually stretched, allowing the sheet to pull and fall away from his hips, a smirk on his lips when Brian's eyes followed the action. "Are you sure about that? I function much better in the morning after my dick gets sucked..."  
  
  
Brian grunted. "No doubt... but I'm not biting this time, or sucking as the case may be. Get dressed, Justin. We need to talk, and I can't do that with you naked in my bed---"  
  
  
About to tease him further, Justin changed his mind as he observed the angry tick in Brian's cheek. Something was wrong. He assumed it had to do with Gary Sapperstein. After all, wasn't that why he was here on the island? Kicking the sheet away, Justin grudgingly slid into his jeans, grimacing at the early hour. "Fuck, Brian. It's not even 7 a.m. yet. This couldn't wait until a more decent hour?"  
  
  
"You work for Salvatore Caletti, Junior. I would think you would know that the unexpected occurs..." Brian snapped, his irritation not meant to be targeted at Justin, but more regarding at all he was forced to tell him now. He didn't divulge anything personal to anyone - ever. Now, in order to rid them all of the pariahs that walked this island, he had to amend that policy.  
  
  
"I know that, Brian. Geesh. So fucking grumpy in the morning..." Justin mumbled, averting his eyes from the menacing beauty as he fully dressed, the assumption that Brian wouldn't begin talking until he had, being firmly in place. "Okay, so what's happened?"  
  
  
Brian took a seat at the foot of his bed, hanging his head as so many emotions and unknowns assailed him. "I'm not sure where to start... but I guess I'll start by telling you that a tragedy was averted last night. One that would have affected you tremendously."  
  
  
Justin sat next to Brian, at once awake and attentive to Brian's words. "Tragedy?"  
  
  
Nodding jerkily, Brian slanted a glance in Justin's direction, piercing him with an intense direct gaze. "The Sap sent Brandon to torch your family home, uncaring if your parents were inside or not." Grimacing at the pain in Justin's eyes, Brian was quick to reassure him, "Relax. The fire wasn't ever set. It seems Salvatore had your home under tight surveillance. Brandon recognized the threat, and fled the scene. Crisis averted."  
  
  
"Crisis averted!" Justin exclaimed. "You mean while I was here fucking you... my parents could have been killed!?"  
  
  
Tongue-in-cheek, Brian corrected, "Actually  _I_ was the one fucking you---"  
  
  
"Really, Brian? Cute little quips... now?" Justin spat out, jumping to his feet, deciding this conversation was about over. "I need to go home."  
  
  
"Not quite yet, Junior. Calm your little hot head down, and sit the fuck back down." Brian arched a brow when Justin didn't immediately comply. "Now!" he barked, irate that the little fucker didn't instantly become subservient. No one stood up to Brian Kinney, aka the Surgeon. This hot little blond wouldn't be the first.  
  
  
Justin looked at Brian in exasperation, uncertain of what more could be added to the bombshell he had just dropped on him. Once the shock of Brian's initial revelation wore off, a question began to form in his mind. "Why would Gary target my family. He probably knew I wasn't at home... but why would he try to kill my parents?"  
  
  
"Good boy. Now you're thinking the way you should be. Personal attachments cloud the judgment. They make a man weak. I'm glad to see you could overcome that." Brian didn't add that he had his own personal issues clouding his cohesive reasoning recently... but knew the time was near that he would need to divulge that shocking connection. "It's clear that the Sap found out about your betrayal... and that you are loyal to Salvatore Caletti. I doubt he cared if your parents were home or not. Setting your home on fire was a message. You know how it works in our world."  
  
  
"How well I do..." Justin concurred, his lips twisted as a violent rage swelled in him. "I have been so careful. How would Gary find out about my loyalty to Don Caletti?"  
  
  
Brian looked at Justin attentively, hoping that Justin could work out the answer. That would save them so much valuable time. If that last piece was resolved, the rest would lead to an easy resolution. "I was hoping you might have a clue. Think about it, Justin. Who do you know that would have a grudge against you... a personal score to settle. Who would follow and watch you, waiting for a weakness to exploit?"  
  
  
Justin looked at Brian blankly, unable to fathom anyone deliberately placing him in such danger. "I don't know Brian. I don't have any enemies; at least none that I know of."  
  
  
"Come on, Justin. Use your little blond head for something useful... insightful even. There has to be someone that you have antagonized - in some form or another. Think about it. Finding this answer would save us all a lot of time. If we know this, then we have all of our players. Taking them out will then become child's play." Brian stared at Justin intently, certain Justin had to have an idea... he just had to get him to look deeper.  
  
  
Standing up, Justin began to pace, unable to think when facing that penetrating and demanding gaze. Fuck! He was a professional, not one of the Surgeon's marks. He shouldn't be affected so much by that heated, intense stare. He shivered thinking of how Brian's victims must feel, right before all hope was extinguished. In reality, all hope was gone at the very moment Brian found his target. No one man could effectively combat Brian Kinney. "I can't think of anyone, Brian. Really..."  
  
  
"Okay Justin, I won't pressure you further. Salvatore has people looking into it. He won't leave anything out in his investigation. Everyone on this island... the resort especially will be suspect until proven otherwise. The watcher has to be someone close. A person that can see your comings and goings... and do so undetected. I doubt this person knows all of what your secret life entails. Sapperstein wouldn't be so forthcoming with that... but it's likely he or she is someone you see on a daily basis."  
  
  
"I'm thinking, Brian! Shit!" Justin scowled as Brian's words drummed into his head, unable to stop pacing as Brian continued to apply pressure... whether the other man realized that was what he was doing or not.  
  
  
Brian held up his hands, knowing he was pushing too hard. Sometimes that kind of prodding was effective, and other times it simply overloaded the brain until everything became jumbled. "Let's change the subject for a moment. I have something else to tell you... something you will need to know and most likely use to catch the Sap off guard - at least long enough to distract him while I take out both him and Brandon."  
  
  
"What do you mean ‘you' take them both out? We are in this together... and the fucker went after my family, not yours." Justin took in a deep breath, not understanding the rage that began to develop in Brian's cold eyes. "I should get this hit... not you!"  
  
  
"We are  _not_  a team, Junior. I work alone. I get that Salvatore wants you on board, and that's fine." Brian shook his head. Justin didn't understand how dangerous this assignment could be... and how needed his own experience could end up being. "This isn't a single hit. We are working towards taking out an organization, even if one that isn't as powerful as the Caletti family. To be perfectly clear, Salvatore trusts you and wants you in his organization; however, when he needs quick and definite results, the job always comes to me."  
  
  
Justin threw up his hands in exasperation. "How am I to learn and gain more experience if I'm not given the chance to do it?"  
  
  
"Justin, look at me..." Brian was amazed at his level of patience. He wasn't accustomed to being questioned. Typically he didn't like it one bit... and rarely did anyone have the balls to attempt it. In all honesty, he could understand Justin's frustration. As of yet, he hadn't seen the boy in action... but if Salvatore had such faith in him, then he had something special. Brian knew he needed to trust that. "I am going to tell you a secret that only two other people know. This is what I've been trying to tell you. I have a heavy stake in this as well."  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Justin asked in confusion.  
  
  
Brian took in a deep breath, still unable to believe how much his life had changed in the past few days. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Sapperstein learning this shocking information would buy them some valuable time. The Sap would be thrown into a tailspin. Justin would be safe during that time, and he could move into place... eliminating him and Brandon with very little effort.  
  
  
Looking intently into Justin's eyes, Brian spoke the words he would have never expected to hear himself saying. "Salvatore Caletti is my father. You will give that information to Sapperstein. He won't know what to do. His panic will lead him into forgetting about you and his revenge against you. Then... I will finish them."  
  
  
Justin's jaw dropped down in shock, his eyes wide and completely believing in Brian's claim. How could he not believe him? The resemblance between the two men was almost eerie. He had noticed it... but had pushed it to the back of his mind. "Wow, Brian. I don't know what to say. I thought there was a physical likeness between the two of you... and the obvious devotion you have to each other is without question, but no way did I expect this."  
  
  
"To tell you the truth, I didn't either. I just found out since I arrived here. It's a long story, and not one I want to take the time explaining right now... let's just say, it plays to our advantage if the Sap believes you are working for the Caletti family. We will use that to distract him. In that time, they will both be dead!"  
  
  
"Yes, I can see how that news could panic Gary. He would want to be cautious. So... how should I go about it?" Justin asked, ready to get this over and done with... despite his past physical connection with Brandon, feeling no remorse in plotting the death of the man that had tried to kill his parents.  
  
  
"We will need to do this without you being face to face with Sapperstein. He would want you to come to the privacy of his office. I can't guarantee being able to protect you there... and that is just as important to Salvatore as ending this." Brian didn't say the words aloud, because they did not go with his character... but, being unable to protect Justin was abhorrent to him as well. "It will be handled with a simple phone call. You were supposed to be spying on me. Well, you are calling him with shocking information. He will be too impatient to wait for a meeting. When you reveal my parentage, his entire plan will change."  
  
  
"They will still need to be lured out in the open," Justin added. "This news could send them both into hiding."  
  
  
Brian nodded. "That's entirely possible. The identify of their informant would be our ace in the hole."  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Justin remembered the words Brian had been urging him with... willing him to remember. _Someone close. Someone you see every day_. Justin's lips compressed together, the answer right there in front of him. He felt stupid he hadn't realized it immediately. "Fuck, Brian! I know who it is. I know who sold me out to the Sap."  
  
  
Moving closer, Brian looked at Justin heatedly, his eyes glittering in savagery. "Who is it, Justin?"  
  
  
"Ethan Gold. He follows me like a lost fucking puppy. I finally lost it with him a couple of days ago, telling him in no uncertain terms how I felt... or I should say how I would never feel. He didn't take it well."  
  
  
"The desk clerk?" Brian hissed, uncertain of why he remembered someone so insignificant. "I remember him. He irritated me tremendously when I was checking in. I wanted to kill him then."  
  
  
Justin glared at Brian. "Oh no you don't, Mr. Surgeon. This one is  _mine_."  
  
  
Hearing the blood lust in Justin's voice, Brian became charged with a lust of his own... one that would demand satisfying immediately, and quickly. He smashed his lips down on Justin's, devouring his mouth in a deep, savage kiss. Brian growled into Justin's mouth, deciding the heat of the blond's mouth was unlike any he had ever claimed. Slowly, he pulled his lips free, telling him in typical authoritative fashion, "I'm fine with that, Junior. Once the annoying desk clerk is dead, the Sap will need to come out in the open... especially after he receives a phone call from you."  
  
  
Once again, ignoring Brian's little pet name for him, Justin hurriedly agreed. "Exactly. And... Ethan will be so desperate to see me that he will meet with me anywhere. I'll take care of him now, then I have a phone call to make---"  
  
  
"Sounds perfect." Brian tilted his head to the side, surveying the beautiful blond killer with lust and need in his eyes, his hand reaching down to stroke his cock through his jeans. "There's only one problem."  
  
  
Justin's own eyes became stormy as he met the glazed expression, certain of where this was now leading. "Problem, Mr. Kinney? Do tell me more."  
  
  
"Well, you see... I had to leave my bed early this morning, long before I had my dick sucked. I really think the day would start off much better if that lacking was remedied." Brian licked his lips as he stared at Justin's slightly swollen ones, more than willing to put them to good use.  
  
  
Chuckling sexily, the danger, and rush of a pending kill elevating all of his passions, Justin dropped quickly to his knees, unzipping Brian in quick order, his tongue stretching out to slide up and down the engorged cock. "I would hate for you to be so deprived, Mr. Surgeon." No further words were spoken by either man as Justin's mouth engulfed Brian's enthusiastic organ, both of them knowing this was the best kind of start to the day, a day that would invoke changes for all of them.  
  
  
TBC

 


	19. Chapter 19

"Good morning..." Justin huskily breathed into the phone, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he met Brian's across the room. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

 

Ethan began to stammer nervously, his excitement clearly warring with confusion. "J-Justin? W-why are you calling me?"

 

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about the last time we talked. I was unfair to you." He rolled his eyes as he could already hear Ethan's breathing quickening on other end, no doubt exhilarated that he was about to achieve his much desired goal. "I wanted to meet with you before you leave for work. Maybe we can start over. Unless you've changed your mind about me---"

 

Brian snorted quietly in the distance. Changed his mind? The curly haired idiot had probably already stained his sheets merely from the thought of Justin touching him in any way. How he would love to end the little rat's existence... but he did agree with Justin. This should be his kill. If he did well, perhaps he'd even throw Brandon his way too. After yet another stellar blow job from Justin's skilled mouth, he was feeling generous. However... the Sap belonged to him. He would wipe him out with a smile on his face.

 

Despite the attention he was paying to Ethan's every sound and word, Justin's was also intent on Brian's every gesture and expression. Brian was enjoying this part of the plan. In fact, he was turned on from Justin working the man who was to be his next mark. Justin couldn't wait to snuff the life out of Ethan Gold. He was the most repellent of men to him. There had never been a hope of him beginning any type of relationship with him. Ethan would know that before the time of his death. That death would be coming very soon now.

 

"No! Of course, I haven't changed my mind, Justin. You know how I feel about you. I - I just question why you have changed yours---"

 

"Why don't we meet before you go to work? I'd like to do more than explain why I've changed my mind." Justin rolled his eyes as he heard Ethan's labored breathing over the phone, signaling just how quickly he had succeeded in enticing him.

 

"A-actually... I don't have to work today. I - I have the day free..."

 

Ice formed in Justin's eyes, his lips twisted into an even colder smile. "That's perfect, Ethan. So... we can meet?"

 

Nearly panting now, Ethan rushed to answer, "Uhhh, of course, Justin. Anytime. I-I'll be waiting."

 

"I won't be long." Justin closed his eyes for a brief moment, savoring what was soon to come. The end to one problem eliminated, and stage one of his vengeance. Opening his eyes, he met the glazed eyes of the master of this game. "I can hardly wait. There's only one thing you must promise, Ethan..."

 

"Anything, Justin. What is it?" Ethan questioned impatiently, his anxiousness more than showing.

 

"This has to be our little secret. My dad frowns on me fraternizing with his resort staff." Justin's voice became soft and cajoling. "I'm just thinking of you, Ethan. It wouldn't be the first time my father fired someone I was fucking. I'd hate for that to happen to you too."

 

Brian bit his lip to keep from laughing. Justin was a natural at this game. His charm and beguiling ways would get him far in their world. If he was as skilled performing the actual hit, and he assumed that he was if Salvatore valued him so highly, this kid was a remarkable addition to the Caletti organization. Truly the sky would be the limit for them as a team. He couldn't wait to explore that further... along with even more intimacies with the hot little hitman.

 

"Not to worry, Justin. I won't say a word." Ethan grunted as he digested Justin's words. "I should have known it was your father keeping you from me. I'm just glad you decided to go for what you wanted. We can work around him. I'll unlock the door and be waiting in bed for you, beautiful. I can't wait to kiss you... hold you. You won't be sorry you gave me this chance, Justin. I swear it."

 

"I know I won't be." Justin couldn't believe what a fool Ethan was turning out to be. It wasn't very surprising, though. He had always been horribly naive. This assignment would be his easiest one ever. He smiled as he met Brian's heated gaze, excited in what he could read in the other man's eyes. There wasn't a doubt in his mind they would be hooking up again when this was over... and he had the feeling it would be more intense than the night they had shared last night. "I'm on the way now."

 

Brian advanced towards Justin as he ended the call, his eyes filled with lust, his dick throbbing in his pants. This would be one long fucking day. Right now, all he wanted to do was to bury his cock deep in Justin's ass. He was amazed by how much he still wanted him. Craved him. Hearing Justin on the phone had made him ache. "You are so fucking hot. Do you have any idea how badly I want you right now?"

 

Justin groaned. He didn't need to hear this; at least, not right now. He felt the same way... but they needed to stay focused. "I'm glad to hear that, Brian... and I feel the same, but, now isn't the time for that."

 

"There is never a wrong time to fuck, Junior." Brian smashed his lips onto Justin's, his mouth opening over the plump, luscious lips, devouring him as if completely starved for him. In actuality, he was. No matter how many times he had fucked him the previous night, his hunger was far from abated. Brian ate at Justin's mouth like the most scrumptious of fruit, knowing he had to end this. Each of them had much work to be done. With any luck, all three hits could be carried out today. Then... a true celebration could commence.

 

Moaning under the savage onslaught of Brian's mouth, Justin slid his hands between them, knowing he should be pushing him away, but finding them sliding up Brian's chest, moving them to clench brunet strands of hair, his mouth widening even more as he completely gave himself over to Brian's kiss. In this moment, Justin hated Ethan even more. He didn't want to leave this room. In particular, he hated the thought of leaving Brian's arms. Nothing had ever felt like this. He loved the savagery in this dangerous man, especially knowing it was him driving this beautiful beast over the edge. His cock thick and beginning to leak, Justin tugged at Brian's head, knowing if they were to end this, and go about their much needed business, this kiss had to end now. "B-Brian, as much as I'd love to crawl back into that bed with you... you know we can't."

 

"Yes, I know that." Brian reluctantly took a step back, his breathing far from normal. He grimaced slightly. "Salvatore would have my ass!"

 

"Your father?" Justin quirked a knowing brow. "He worships the ground you walk on. I should have realized it immediately."

 

Brian flushed, uncertain of why he felt so uncomfortable. It would take time for him to feel at ease in his new relationship with Salvatore... his father. He knew one thing, though; from the time he had any memories of Salvatore Caletti, the older man had become an important part of his life. He had idolized him as a teenager. As he grew older, it had evolved into an unconditional respect. Over the years he had become even more loyal to the man that had on all counts, saved his life. There hadn't been anything he wouldn't do for him then. It held even more true now. "You have one more call to make before you leave."

 

"Gary? Now? Don't you want me to deal with Ethan first?" Justin asked, uncertain if they should be moving so quickly.

 

"Yes. I want him to be caught off guard before you step off of these grounds. If he isn't thrown into this panic, he will send Brandon after you immediately. If they trap you now, it will be more difficult to end this in our favor." Brian became silent, momentarily thinking about what the Sap's next move would be. "There's never a sure prediction of what a cornered animal will do, but my guess is he will lay low for awhile. I expect he will send Brandon out to be his eyes and ears. He won't trust you. If I can pick off Brandon, the Sap will be at his most vulnerable... and so easy to dispose of." His eyes becoming shards of steel, Brian snapped, "Make the call NOW."

 

Justin bowed to the waist, rising to give a mock salute. "As you wish, Mr. Surgeon..."

 

"Cocky little shit." Brian backed further away, knowing he didn't need to slip up and be heard during this phone call. Sapperstein wasn't the top dog in this game... but he wasn't a complete idiot either. This had to be done right. Beneath his breath, Brian muttered, "I'm keeping a list, Junior. Insolence will have a payback later."

 

Clicking his tongue, far more at ease than he probably should be, Justin huskily purred, "I can hardly wait..." Stiffening his back, quickly snapping his attention to the business at hand, Justin pushed in Gary's number on the speed dial, knowing he would be instantly identified by using his own cell phone.

 

"Justin?" Gary Sapperstein's voice growled into the phone. "You had better have a damn good reason for calling me so early."

 

"I do, Boss." Justin rolled his eyes as he spoke the words. It was a repellent address of respect to him. His loyalty was one-hundred percent with Salvatore Caletti. Simply speaking the word ‘Boss' was a sacrilege to him. "As you know, I spent the night with Kinney after his drinking binge at the bar. Late into the night, he revealed some shocking information."

 

Gary bolted straight up in bed. What was the disloyal little fucker up to? He didn't trust anything Justin had to offer at this point. Should he even listen to him? Gary gritted his teeth in fury. Did he have any real choice? Perhaps Justin was playing one family against the other. He had to know more. "Are you free to talk?"

 

"Yeah. Kinney had a call from Caletti, and then rushed out. Knowing what I do now, it isn't much of a surprise. I am still in his suite. He assumed I was still asleep when he left."

 

Snorting, Gary snapped, "I doubt that. Kinney isn't a fool. If he left you alone there, he wasn't worried about your little ass."

 

"Whatever, Gary. I've gotten this far. Credit me with some intelligence..." Justin uncustomarily snapped, "do you want my information or not?"

 

"Yes, get on with it..." Gary mumbled in irritation. It didn't matter what the kid had to say. He would be dead before the day was out. He was done playing games and issuing warnings. He couldn't trust Justin, and the last thing he intended to see happening was another skilled gun landing in the Caletti organization.

 

"Hope you're ready for this one, Boss." Justin deliberately paced himself, realizing his news had to have the right effect to be impactful. "The true connection between Salvatore Caletti and Brian Kinney was revealed to me. You have told me about the strange loyalty they share. Well, there's a reason for that."

 

Gary grumbled, "I assumed that favors had been exchanged at some point. You are saying it's more?"

 

"Oh yeah. So much more." Justin paused for a long silent moment. "Salvatore Caletti is Kinney's biological father."

 

Eyes becoming wild and unseeing in the semi-darkened room, Gary exclaimed, "No! That's impossible! They couldn't have kept such a secret. You must have misunderstood!"

 

"Afraid not, Boss. Kinney was very clear." Justin snickered in a conspiratorial fashion. "The best part is that Brian didn't remember his little admission when he rushed to his daddy's side this morning."

 

Gary was stunned. He felt palpitations in his chest. Fuck! His day today had been all about eliminating Justin... but now, if this was true, he had to keep him on board. He might get more out of him. His hand trembled as he dragged it through his hair. He didn't know what to do. Justin was untrustworthy, but he was the only one he had on the inside. Why was Justin providing this information if he was against him? Hell and damnation! He didn't know what to think!

 

Justin turned around, exchanging a self-satisfied smile with Brian. "What should I do, Boss? Should I come to see you?"

 

Had he been asked that before this unpleasant piece of news, he would have said ‘Hell yes'. He would have used that easy opportunity to rub the disloyal fucker out. But now... Justin was all he had. He had to find a way to buy his loyalty away from Caletti. It was his only hope. Kinney would go to any lengths to protect Salvatore Caletti. So much made sense now. "No! Stay close to Kinney. As close as he allows. I need to think about my next move. We need information. You are the only one that can get it." Gary's voice lowered to a more threatening tone. "I am counting on you, Justin. Find out what they are up to, and alert me immediately. I will be in touch."

 

Ending the call, and pocketing his phone, Justin smiled at Brian. "It appears the panic has begun. Now, it's time for me to go to work. When Gary hears of his informant's dead body he will assume Salvatore is coming for him."

 

Brian emitted a hollow laugh. He opened his luggage, his eyes scanning through various pairs of gloves in sealed packages. He tossed a pair in Justin's direction. "I doubt you are prepared for every aspect, so here you go. Leave no prints behind. Any other remains, Salvatore's clean up crew will handle."

 

"That's why you are the Surgeon. You think of everything..." Justin tried to keep the admiration out of his voice, knowing Brian would expect him to be of a clear, concise mind right now. Business came first - always. "I'll be in touch as soon as the job is done."

 

Nodding his head, Brian gave him a tight smile. He was confident in Justin's abilities, largely due to Salvatore's trust in him, but he hated not being there to run interference if needed. He was sure there would be other assignments that would make that more ideal; however, this time, he had his own job to do. Gary fucking Sapperstein.

 

Three men would die on this day. In the process, the Caletti family, which he proudly accepted to be of his own bloodline, would be stronger and safer as a result of their combined actions. "Be careful, Justin. Leave nothing to chance. Watch your back, and cover your tracks." Brian watched as Justin slipped the boxed gloves into his pocket, not a doubt in his mind that Justin would follow through with precision.

 

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N** : In keeping with the progression and premise of this story there are depictions of violence in this chapter; although, not towards either Brian or Justin. Thanks for reading!    

* * *

  
  
Justin was tense as he slipped into Ethan's small bungalow, unease crawling over him. He had been followed... but at a distance. His instincts told him that Brandon was stalking him; although, the timing was unexpected. He wondered if Brandon's current course of action had been prearranged before the call was made to Sapperstein this morning. It wouldn't make sense that Gary would set Brandon after him now. Regardless of feeling he could handle this on his own, he would have to alert Brian. If he did not, he would not only have to answer to Brian... but to Salvatore Caletti as well. That wasn't something he wanted to do.  
  
  
In a low, barely audible voice, not wanting Ethan to hear him from where he waited inside the bedroom, Justin whispered, "Brian, I'm inside... but I am being followed."  
  
  
"Brandon!" Brian hissed. "He must be acting on his own. The Sap wouldn't try to intercept you now." Brian reached for his gun, gloves, and everything else he would need to complete a rushed job. "Lock the door, and do what needs to be done... and quickly. Don't play games with him. I will be there to provide back-up if needed."  
  
  
Justin wanted to argue... but knew better, especially when Brian was in ‘surgeon' mode. He could handle this by himself. Brian needed to get that. Salvatore's trust in him should be all that Brian needed... but apparently he still needed to prove himself to the renowned surgeon. Locking the door, pausing only to discreetly look behind him for Brandon to advance on him, he was relieved that he didn't seem to be moving in on him. At this point he suspected Brandon to merely be following him. That would actually work in well with their plans. Two for one could be accomplished in the clean up at the end. He had a feeling Salvatore would more than like such efficiency.  
  
  
"Okay." Justin's voice was barely audible, his eyes and mind on the job just beyond the closed door. He ended the call, making certain the volume was turned all the way down before pocketing the device; a ringing phone being the last thing he wanted while in the middle of a hit. He never powered it off completely while on assignment. There was always the chance of needing to make a quick call. Waiting for his phone to power up was enough time to be a matter of life and death.  
  
  
Slowly, he pushed the door open. The last thing he wanted was Ethan bolting from the bed, and rushing to a window, or worse even, out the door. He closed the door, leaning against it with a leering smile on his face. Ethan was laying naked on the bed, not even covered by a sheet. He needed to end this quickly. It wouldn't escape Ethan's notice for long that he was disgusted by both him and his body. Getting hard would be a complete impossibility. Thankfully, shedding his own clothes wouldn't be necessary. There would be no spurting blood in this kill, with no DNA evidence left on him. The gloves would only be necessary to disguise both his handspan and fingerprints. Everything else, Salvatore's cleaners would handle. "I see you're waiting for me, exactly as you promised..." Justin's voice was silky, and filled with innuendo.  
  
  
Ethan gulped as he watched his vision moving closer, unperturbed that he was completely naked, while Justin remained fully clothed. "I've been waiting so long for this moment. I can't believe we'll finally be together."  
  
  
Justin smiled, cautious not to allow the ice running through his veins to transform his expression. "I know you have, Ethan." Tilting his head to the side considering his anxious admirer, knowing how he wanted to carry this little scene out, Justin told him, "How about we make this really memorable? I want to share my wild side with you. The true reason the men chase me..."  
  
  
Practically panting now, Ethan's eyes grew even larger, his body twisting on the bed. "Anything, Justin. I want to be all that you desire."  
  
  
His eyes moving around the room, Justin smiled as he proceeded to Ethan's dresser drawers. This was just too fucking easy. He almost felt bad for the worthless piece of shit. Almost. He reached inside for two neckties, his eyes scanning through them to find two of the firmest texture. Moving almost idly to the bed, Justin's eyes slid over Ethan's excited form, barely managing to contain his disgust, his attention turning to the bedpost, tieing tight knots in place, before he reached for Ethan's wrists, one at a time, securing each one in turn.  
  
  
"Uhhh, Justin?" Ethan looked at the restraints warily, uncertainty in his eyes. "This is kind of kinky, isn't it?"  
  
  
Justin laughed, a sound that wasn't meant to induce comfort. "Not really. You really shouldn't be so vanilla, Ethan. That certainly didn't help in your pursuit of me."  
  
  
Something in Justin's tone caused Ethan to stare anxiously at the impassive face that stared down at him, his head shaking in confusion as he pulled at the tight bonds. "I-I'm not sure I like this side of you, Justin. Can't we just do this like normal people? T-then maybe experiment later---"  
  
  
"You've never been tied up during sex?" Justin clicked his tongue in reproof. "You really are vanilla. Don't worry, though. We're not actually going to fuck." Justin straddled Ethan's legs, quickly reaching for the packaged gloves and sliding them over his hands, flexing his fingers to aid in the process. Justin considered his helpless victim analytically. "Tell me, Ethan? Did you really think I would fuck you? After I told you how much you repulsed me... you were still fool enough to believe it?"  
  
  
"B-but y-you called m-me. Y-you s-said---" Ethan began to hurriedly sputter, his face suddenly displaying with terror at the appearance of menace on Justin's face. "J-Justin? W-what's this about?" Ethan nervously asked, the coldness in Justin's eyes nothing short of bone chilling.  
  
  
Justin straddled Ethan's body, his knees on each side of him, his hands flexing deliberately as he smiled coldly down at his helpless victim. "What is this? It's the end of the line for you. Not only did you endanger me with your little meeting with Gary Sapperstein... but my parents were nearly killed as well." Justin moved in closer, not planning on prolonging this conversation. "In my world, the resolution is quite simple."  
  
  
Pulling at the bonds that had no give in them, Ethan couldn't escape the knowledge of what Justin intended. "Justin, p-please... I never intended on endangering you or your family. I - I was just jealous. All I wanted was you. Please untie me. We can talk about it. Work something out. No one will ever know of your crazy talk."  
  
  
"Crazy talk?" Justin repeated bitingly. "That's the best form of plea you have?" Justin shook his head in disgust. "As it is, I don't have the time to toy with you further. It's over." Instantly, his hands reached out, grasping a tight hold on Ethan's neck, just at the precise time his mindless victim was about to scream. Quickly the noise was muffled, Justin's eyes blazing down at him in savage intent. "The less you fight it, the quicker it will be for you."  
  
  
Ethan continued to struggle and pull at the bonds as much as he could, but they both knew it was all to no avail. His only hope was in Justin releasing him, or the improbable miracle of someone busting in to save him. Breathing quickly becoming an impossibility, Ethan began to sputter, his eyes becoming more fixed and empty.  
  
  
Justin increased the pressure, his face intent on the transformation process. Ethan's face was beginning to discolor, a sign that the end was very near. Just as life was about to leave the repulsive man's body, Justin gave his neck a vicious twist, making this a quicker and inescapable ending. Disgusted by his close proximity to Ethan, no matter if dead or alive, Justin rolled away from him and to his feet. He didn't untie the lifeless body. That would be a job for the clean up crew.  
  
  
Not even a minute later, he heard scuffling in the next room. Brandon? No, it was too loud for one man. He reached for his small handgun, the silencer already intact. Silently, he moved to the door, opening it with a soundless click, pulling it just slightly open to see who he would be forced to deal with next. Justin rolled his eyes as he found the source of his alarm, a glare being shot in Brandon's direction, before a more reproachful look hit the beautiful assassin that was forcefully urging his captive into the room.  
  
  
"Thanks Brian... but I had this under control!" Justin snapped, his gun now pointing directly at Brandon's chest, not a flicker of understanding or pity in his eyes.  
  
  
Brian glanced at the clearly deceased chin rat, his head inclining in approval. "I see that. Well done, Junior."  
  
  
"Don't call me that!" Justin argued, uncaring that this wasn't the most optimal time to show dissention in front of their next victim. It wouldn't matter. Brandon obviously wouldn't be leaving here alive.  
  
  
Brandon silently observed the two men, his attention on the two guns pointing in his direction, knowing his immediate priority was talking himself out of this dilemma. Uncertain of the right approach, he cockily demanded, "Are the two of you going to fight over who ices me? Or are you willing to listen to reason?"  
  
  
Brian snorted, before shoving Brandon onto the bed with the lifeless Ethan Gold. "No deals today. I don't do negotiations. Once I am called in, things have evolved far beyond that."  
  
  
Justin grunted. "I didn't call you in. Maybe I want to listen to him."  
  
  
"There's nothing worth knowing from a Sap stooge." Brian's eyes were icy as he extended his forearm. "Two down and one to go." Casting a twisted smile in Brandon's direction, Brian pulled the trigger, the bullet immediately moving through the chamber and into Brandon's brain. Brian looked sideways at Justin's shocked and wounded expression, his eyebrow uplifting. "Learn from the master, Junior. You've been playing around in here for nearly thirty minutes. If I hadn't arrived, Brandon could have got the jump on you. I might have just saved your ass."  
  
  
"Whatever, Mr. Almighty Surgeon. I had this under control; I could have handled Brandon too. You just want to treat me like some green kid. That has to stop! Salvatore trusts me. Why can't you?" Justin raged, his hand flailing with the gun still in it.  
  
  
Brian eyed him sharply, his attention primarily drawn to the gun waving in Justin's hand. "Look at how you are behaving, Justin. For now, put your weapon away. Our job here is done." A muscle ticked in his cheek. The blond clearly had skills, but he needed to learn control. He wouldn't be the least bit surprised if his father knew that too, and wanted him to be Justin's guide. He could think of far worse tasks.  
  
  
Justin grimaced. Fuck. He was being reckless, exhibiting all the traits Salvatore had warned him to never implement. It was Brian's fault, of course. He distracted him on every possible level. The worst being him treating him as an inexperienced youth. Perhaps he was far less experienced than him... but he knew enough to survive in this world. One that he had mastered long before meeting the legend. "Sorry. I should have holstered the gun."  
  
  
"Sorry is bullshit. Anyway, back to business. You took too long in a hit knowing that an enemy was following you. He could have snuck up on you at any time. In fact, he was looking through the windows when I intercepted him." Brian hated the guilty feeling that suddenly came over him at the hurt look on Justin's face. The kid had done well here today, he had just taken some unnecessary risks. "You did good, kid... and I do trust you. Let's face it, if Salvatore Caletti believes in you, it's game over. You are as good as accepted."  
  
  
A beaming smile followed. For some reason, Brian's trust in him meant more than anything. "I admire your father, Brian. And... now that I know you, well... you are much more than the legendary surgeon. I will try not to go overboard next time." Justin narrowed his eyes, "Speaking of - what is next on our agenda?"  
  
  
"We wait for the clean up crew, and then we meet with Salvatore. Only one step remains, and that is the removal of Gary Sapperstein. Then, our little adventure on the Virgin Islands will be over."  
  
  
Justin cast a disbelieving look in Brian's direction. "You don't believe that... do you, Brian?"  
  
  
Brian shrugged. Of course he didn't believe that. Salvatore had an agenda before sending him here, one that he sensed went beyond obtaining control from the Sap. He suspected that would be revealed once Sapperstein was eliminated. Although, he had his own suspicions regarding that, he knew never to assume when it came to Salvatore Caletti. There wasn't a doubt in his mind - all would be revealed in time.  
  
  
TBC    

 


	21. Chapter 21

Justin knew how a trapped animal must feel at the exact moment the predator's teeth was about to go for the jugular. He swallowed slowly as he was pushed into the still empty store; deja vu assailing him as he clearly recalled this being the location he had first set eyes on the infamous Surgeon. "B-Brian?" Justin awkwardly squawked, a slight catch in his voice. "Did I fuck up back there?"  
  
  
  
  
Brian glanced around the abandoned store, recognizing nothing had changed from his first visit here a few days ago. This time it was just him and Justin. He fucking needed this before they closed out this assignment. In a moment Justin would fully understand why they were here. He was surprised he hadn't already. Reaching for a chair that was toppled on its side on the floor, Brian picked it up and wedged it underneath the door. He moved toward Justin, his eyes moving hungrily over him, his intent now more than clear.  
  
  
  
  
"You toyed with your victim longer than I felt was safe to do; however, you still handled the assignment like a pro. I was proud of you." Brian kept coming, not stopping until Justin's back was against an immovable counter. "In addition to that... you were fucking hot. If not for the cleaners arriving, I would have fucked you then and there." Brian's breath ghosted over Justin's lips, a growl emitting at the moan that rushed up from the blond's throat. "I need to fuck you..." Brian whispered in an aching guttural voice, his eyes closing as he inhaled the delicious scent on the man that he was now pressed so tightly against.  
  
  
  
  
Justin stammered out a reply, "B-but Brian, S-Salvatore is expecting us---"  
  
  
  
  
"Salvatore will understand that I need to be focused." Brian smashed his lips down on Justin's, the breath the blond had been about to release pushed right back into his throat from the force of Brian's kiss. Brian's tongue didn't need to seek entry, Justin's lips had already been slightly parted, an open receptacle for Brian's immense hunger "That's it, Justin." Brian hissed into the warmth of Justin's mouth. "Give me what I want... what we both fucking need."  
  
  
  
  
Sliding his hands around to move up Brian's back, one of his hands clutched at the back of Brian's neck, fully giving himself over to the devouring kiss... knowing he had never felt so consumed by a man or his kiss. He fully realized he would never feel as desired as Brian always made him feel. Justin moaned into Brian's mouth, unable to forget the last time he had been in this forsaken shop. "Anything you want, Brian. Fuck. You know that---"  
  
  
  
  
"Oh yes, I know that." Brian pulled his mouth from Justin's lips, only to slide them down Justin's neck. Brian didn't speak the words aloud, but he couldn't get the thought of Justin's last time in this room out of his mind. The fact that Justin had been fucked by Brandon anywhere bothered him much more than he cared to admit... even if that was only to himself. Brian couldn't believe his overwhelming sense of relief that Brandon would never get inside of Justin's hot little ass again. He took much more pleasure in that knowledge than suited him. However, he was quickly realizing whatever was happening between him and this hot little junior killer, he couldn't be easily categorized as his former tricks had been. If for no other reason than Justin's place in Salvatore's organization; although if he was to be completely truthful with himself, the reality of their connection went far deeper.  
  
  
  
  
"We need to hurry..." Brian rasped, his fingers reaching for the snap on Justin's jeans, the zipper lowering just as quickly. "Need to fuck you." Brian's voice was guttural as he spun the blond around to face the counter, roughly pushing him down to lay over it, his free hand reaching to unsnap his own pants, urgent in his haste to slip on a condom and lube the boy up for a swift penetration.  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned, pushing his ass back against Brian's impressive bulge, barely able to fathom the speed he had slid the condom on, his own dick aching as much as he could feel Brian's as he teasingly prodded against his ass. "Stop tormenting me... us. Fuck me, Brian."  
  
  
  
  
Brian slammed his cock home, a feral smile curving his lips when he heard the gasp that tumbled from Justin's mouth at the instance of what was a slightly unexpected impact. "I am becoming addicted to your hot little ass. And... I don't like that one fucking bit---" Brian pulled out to slam back in even more savagely. "Perhaps I just haven't fucked it enough."  
  
  
  
  
His lips attacked the side of Justin's neck as his cock continued to slam in and out of his most willing prey. Justin was becoming his obsession. He should be meeting with Salvatore now, working out the details of the last and most important hit. Where was he? Fucking the living hell out of his partner in crime.  
  
  
  
  
He bit into Justin's tender flesh, his cock hammering in and out of him, wishing he had the luxury of prolonging this hot and much needed interlude. Justin's moans of pleasure spurring him further on. This man was perfect for him in every way. Justin was turned on by his more wild side erupting. Brian couldn't help appreciating that. This was just the beginning of all that he could show him of this side of his more savage nature. There would be so much more to come.  
  
  
  
  
"Or deep enough." Brian emphasized each word with an even more intense thrust, the tightness of Justin's ass clenching his engorged organ, causing his own primal moans to erupt from deep within. "I can fix that lacking, though. I am going to fuck you over and over until I can look at you without needing to own your hot little ass..."  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck!" Justin grunted, nothing ever feeling better to him than the hard, thick cock possessing him so mercilessly. Brian truly craved him. That made him harder than any touch ever could. "Do it then. Fuck my ass like you own it. I - I want that---"  
  
  
  
  
Brian growled. "That's the need I want to hear from you, Justin. Your passions run deep... both in business and pleasure. The same as with me. I want to explore that... and you. Give yourself completely over to me. There is so much I can show you. Let me teach you..."  
  
  
  
  
"Y-yes, I want that." Justin began to pant as Brian continued to ram in and out of him, his cock close to erupting. "I - I want to know all that you know. Learn from the master. Fuck, how I want that!"  
  
  
  
  
"Good boy..." Brian hissed, his tongue sliding up and down Justin's neck, his pace escalating as he felt his own release soon to be upon him. "Let everything go and come with me, Justin. Forget your surroundings and all that we are going to do next. Right now, this moment is all that exists..."  
  
  
  
  
Justin reached back, a hand grasping the back of Brian's head, pressing the hot devouring lips closer to his fevered skin. "Yes. All that exists..." Justin bit at his bottom lip, his release quickly spurting forward, all the while, unable to stop from screaming out Brian's name, low and guttural, sounding as if it was forcibly pushed up through his throat.  
  
  
  
  
Brian continued to piston in and out, riding out his extreme orgasm, his teeth biting into Justin's shoulder, his tongue licking all that he could reach. Fuck! What this man did to him. It was unfathomable! "You feel so fucking good..." Brian hissed into the side of Justin's neck, uncaring of how much he had revealed in his words throughout this much needed encounter. Being silent with Justin as they fucked had been impossible from the first time. He doubted he could ever hold back when with him... most especially, when he was inside of him.  
  
  
  
  
Slowly, and with more reluctance than he could ever imagine, Brian pulled back, deftly discarding the condom as he put his clothing back in order. Brian licked his lips as he admired Justin's still exposed ass. "Cover that hot little ass. We need to get back to work."  
  
  
  
  
Justin smirked as he wiggled into his jeans, arching a brow at his out of control lover. "We could have been working on business now - finishing the job - then we wouldn't have to stop now---"  
  
  
  
  
"Mouthy little fucker - still!" Brian groused; although, humor was clearly visible in his eyes. "I'm going to call Salvatore and check in. It's amazing he hasn't contacted me yet."  
  
  
  
  
A slight flush spread over Justin's face. "Glad he didn't. I doubt he'd be thrilled about this little detour..."  
  
  
  
  
"Salvatore is accustomed to my ways." Brian smiled indulgently. If anyone knew how he typically released tension after a kill, it would be Salvatore Caletti... his father. After this job was over he knew he would have to come to terms with that. As of now, he wasn't sure how he felt. It still felt like knowledge that was attached to someone else and not himself. The time would come that he would need to put it all in perspective.  
  
  
  
  
Justin bit his lip, uncertain if he should ask the question... but at this moment unable to resist. So much about the reality of their situation intrigued him. "Do you think you'll ever call him Father? I know it's not my business, but it's clear how you feel about each other. It just seems like a given..."  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes became glacial as he looked at Justin. It was his most forbidding and lethal stare. "You are correct about one thing. It's NOT your business... and something that is not to be spoken of to anyone. This secret has been hidden for most of my life. Sapperstein was told only to set a trap. Unless I decide otherwise, this is not to become public knowledge. Am I understood?"  
  
  
  
  
"Of course. You misunderstood me, Brian. I was just asking... I would never reveal that to anyone without you telling me to do so." Justin cast an uncertain look in Brian's direction, hoping he hadn't majorly fucked up.  
  
  
  
  
"It's fine... and something that I'll think about more once our job is done." Brian frowned when he felt the phone vibrating in his pants. Pulling it out he discovered he had four missed calls from Ben. Fuck! Now what? "Ben, I was about to call in..." he greeted curtly. "What's the fucking urgency?"  
  
  
  
  
Ben's breathing was the first sound to come across the line. "Brian, I've been trying to reach you. I don't know how to say it... but, Salvatore could be in trouble."  
  
  
  
"Trouble?" Brian hissed, certain he wasn't going to like any of this unexpected call.  
  
  
  
  
"Salvatore went after Sapperstein. He immobilized me so I wouldn't stop him. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already there by now---"  
  
  
  
  
Brian interrupted Ben's announcement to spit out, "My father, the head of the Caletti family went to do a hit on his own? Without any assistance?"  
  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes went wide as he listened, unable to believe two things - one, Brian had just referred to Salvatore as ‘father' and two, Salvatore now appeared to be in danger. He became transfixed by the fear that he would have never thought to see on the infamous ‘Surgeon's' face. A vulnerability he would never think to attribute to this man of such immense strength was almost heartbreaking to see unfold.  
  
  
  
  
Curses began to spill from Brian's mouth at Ben's uncharacteristic silence. "Ben? Answer me - NOW! Is my father alone??"  
  
  
  
  
"I - I don't know, Brian. He knocked me out and now he's gone. I have to assume it was to go to Sapperstein's home. Realistically I'd say no. He has other guards on the island. Sapperstein is a sitting duck. Salvatore can handle him." Ben rushed to answer, knowing he didn't sound nearly as confident as his choice of words indicated.  
  
  
  
  
"Bullshit! The Sap is desperate now. He would think nothing of taking Salvatore out. We're on the way now." He cast a direct look at Justin, quickly deciphering the answering nod.  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Brian. I know you will do what is needed to balance this out. In Salvatore's defense, I do understand it. This has been his war for years now. He wants to take Sapperstein down. If at all possible, please let him finish it."  
  
  
  
  
Brian gritted his teeth in fury, his eyes glittering in rage... and although abhorrent to him - his own fear. "I make no promises, Ben. If I get an unobstructed shot at Sapperstein, I will take it."  
  
  
  
  
"I'll meet you there, Brian." Ben offered, his tone conveying a message of doubt of his own effectiveness.  
  
  
  
"NO! You are injured. I don't need to worry about you as well. Salvatore knocked you out to protect you. I have to honor that." Brian took in a deep breath, motioning Justin to the door of the empty store. "Stay there. I could need someone on the outside... and you are the only one I trust."  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, Brian. Be careful... and please bring him back safe," Ben pleaded, his voice cracking as unspoken emotion overwhelmed him.  
  
  
  
  
Brian ended the call, deftly sliding the phone into his pocket, his eyes suddenly hunted and lost. His voice raw, Brian told Justin, "We have to go."  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed the lump that lodged in his own throat. He didn't know how to interact with this side of Brian. Brian was so strong, so above the weakness of standard human emotions. He wouldn't want to be the source of anyone's pity.. "Let's finish this, Mr. Surgeon. Once and for all."  
  
  
TBC    

 


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N** : DARK, DARK chapter... but not surprising with where it left off. Perhaps hope will be found at the end of it. Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

  
  
Silently and very close behind his partner in crime, Brian followed Justin as he led them to the rear side of Sapperstein's estate... an area that appeared to be the most optimal of access points to slip inside undetected. Brian eyed the security gates with distaste. This wouldn't be easy... unless Justin had an access code. He had been briefed on the layout of the Sap's estate, but he hadn't had the opportunity to explore it... something he always managed to accomplish before any progression of a hit. With his father apparently inside, he didn't have the luxury of time. Tersely, Brian asked, "Do you have an entry code... or do I need to break through?"  
  
  
  
  
"I have it," Justin told him, his fingers extending to push in the numbers. "Unless he has changed it since he realized I worked for Don Caletti."  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. "Give it a try. I doubt even the Sap is foolish enough not to think of that under the circumstances."  
  
  
  
  
Justin couldn't argue that; although, he knew with all the opposition Gary was currently facing, he could have lost sight of that small but very important detail. Slowly he pushed in the numbers, realistically not expecting the answering click of an opening gate. His assumption, and Brian's as well, had been wrong. His eyes widened as the gate opened, both of them quickly moving inside before the security mechanism caused it to close again. "Wow. I'm a bit surprised."  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Something doesn't feel right. But, I can't question or investigate that now. I need to find Salvatore..." He moved through the semi lit perimeter of the estate, finding the gate much further from the house than he would like. So much could go wrong with such distance. They could be observed. In fact, they could be being watched right now. "Do you know anything about cameras out here? Any form of surveillance?"  
  
  
  
  
"Not really. I know he has cameras, but my job was really outside of the grounds. Brandon spent more time here than I did. I have the access code, and the one to get inside the house. My knowledge of inside the house, and everything else is really sketchy---"  
  
  
  
  
Brian compressed his lips, his steps cautious, but quick. "We'll get by." He nodded in the direction of the side of the house. "Let's try that door. I want to get inside quickly. I feel like a sitting duck out here."  
  
  
  
  
"Good idea. Once we get inside we can split up to search. We should find them quickly..."  
  
  
  
  
"No!" Brian hissed. "We stay together. There's no way of knowing what kind of trap waits inside. We need to be each other's back up."  
  
  
  
  
"You're the boss..." Justin agreed, his eyes alive with excitement as they crossed the threshold, once again surprised by the ease of their entry. He was filled with that unique form of adrenaline that he always felt when he was on an assignment... this one much more special than any other. Not only was he with the renowned ‘Surgeon', but Salvatore was on the scene as well. His instincts told him that Salvatore had this under control. Nothing else made sense to him. Salvatore Caletti's skills were larger than life. It didn't stand to reason that a street thug turned crime lord like Gary Sapperstein could get the drop on him. At least... he hoped not.  
  
  
  
  
About to answer, a chill ran down Brian's spine when he heard shots fired in a nearby room; although, they were fired with the aid of a silencer. He was a consummate professional. Even though the sound was faint, he could always detect it. Often it was derived from the bullet hitting the target, but there was a humming sound that couldn't be completely detected. He could only hope that it had been Salvatore pulling the trigger. Brian nodded, his steps accelerating, "That way, Junior."  
  
  
  
  
Justin began to grind his teeth together. He wasn't about to rise to  _that_ bait. At least, not right now. He rushed along after the menacing hitman, a gasp escaping when he heard the bloodcurdling scream... one that he knew didn't belong to Salvatore Caletti. They burst through the door almost in unison, the room that Justin knew to be Gary's bedroom, his eyes widened in shock at what he was now seeing.  _What the fuck_ , was his immediate thought.  
  
  
  
  
Laying on the floor were three dead bodies, all three Justin knew to be Gary's house staff that were in actuality his home bodyguards. He'd always wondered if Gary kept enough men on the premises, smiling in wonder at the confident and very much in control Salvatore Caletti, he knew his thought had been correct. "Seems you have this under control, Boss." As his eyes moved over the fallen men, Justin realized that hadn't been who Salvatore had been shooting at; these men had been dead for awhile now. Salvatore must be playing a game with Gary... a game only Salvatore Caletti would win.  
  
  
  
  
"It's so good of you boys to join me..." Salvatore greeted, a welcoming smile on his face; at least, until he returned his gaze to the squirming Gary Sapperstein standing and tied to a bedpost. His gun remained pointed at the Sap as he casually addressed Brian. "I had expected you long ago. Sadly, you missed out on some of the fun..."  
  
  
  
  
Brian knew he was expected to answer about his delay, knowing how Salvatore would probably respond. A lecture would most likely be forthcoming - whether it be now or later. He glanced briefly at Justin, before he vaguely answered, "I got sidetracked."  
  
  
  
"I trust you resolved the problem." Salvatore looked at both Brian and Justin, his eyes narrowing as he glimpsed his son, and hopefully his future successor, distracted and not as focused he was accustomed to him being. "We'll discuss this later. For now, I need to finish questioning this scum... and eliminating him once and for all."  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. "What can I do to help?" He shook his head as he looked around in wonder. Three dead bodies, and the Sap helpless under his father's hands. Why was he even here? Apparently his father could more than take care of himself.  
  
  
  
  
Salvatore's lips twisted as he surveyed Gary Sapperstein, not even attempting to struggle, the knowledge of death coming for him already an accepted reality. "That depends on Gary's level of cooperation. So far it's been very sparse."  
  
  
  
  
Icily, Brian stared at their collective enemy. "It's been a long time since I've performed a special interrogation. I think I'm up for the task, though. After all, I was trained by the best."  
  
  
  
  
Gary began to sputter, his eyes wide in fear, while grimly accepting fate had decreed this to be his end. "J-just finish me now, Caletti! You have taken out all of my men, and turned the other against me. I have n-nothing left!"  
  
  
  
  
Salvatore laughed coldly, it was a sound that never failed to instill fear in a man's heart. "Not exactly nothing, Gary. You have information. If you don't supply it willingly, I will find it by other means. The level of cooperation you give will determine the pain of your death. I have been patient so far; however, Brian doesn't usually deal well with others. You would be wise not to get him involved..."  
  
  
  
  
"Like father, like son..." Gary spat out, knowing he should mind his tongue, but at this point seeing no reason to protect himself. "You may be able to take over my territory, torture and kill me, but you can't force me to hand everyone over to you on a silver platter. One day someone loyal to me will even the score with you." Gary's pained and fatigued eyes brushed over the three of them. "You can't stop it. Revenge is an inescapable reality in our world... and you damned well know it."  
  
  
  
  
Justin snorted, deciding it was time to speak up. "Poor Gary. So fucking deluded. No one is loyal to you. Your underlings all despise you, and your practices. If you think any of those weak minded fools will stand up to the Caletti family, you are even more stupid than I ever imagined---"  
  
  
  
  
Salvatore smiled, his approval of Justin growing each time he saw him in action. "Well spoken, Justin. Okay, I've wasted enough time here. Last chance, Sapperstein. Give me the names of all that work for you, the businesses that are paying you protection money, and every thug that does business with you. Supply that, and I will have Brian kill you quickly. If not... well, I will leave that to his discretion---"  
  
  
  
  
"You don't want that, Sap. I will break every bone in your body. You will be in too much pain to even beg for death." Brian viciously kicked Gary from behind, smiling when he screamed out in pain. "You are not a crime lord. You are a predator that preys on the weak... and the innocent. I know all about you peddling drugs to children, forcing underage kids, both male and female, to whore themselves out to line your pockets. You sicken me. Cooperate now, or I swear I will make your end the most painful death any man has ever faced."  
  
  
  
  
"Untie me and I'll tell you everything..." Gary muttered in defeat. "Please allow me to die with some dignity... not tied up like a fucking animal---"  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped. "Dignity? Why should you be given that privilege?" Moving forward, Justin spat in Gary's face. "You are nothing but a disgusting rodent. The Caletti family has amassed their power with honor. They would never victimize defenseless children. You deserve no concessions!"  
  
  
  
  
"You know what, Justin?" Salvatore said in a voice filled with experience and observation. "You are absolutely correct. We can obtain the knowledge needed to succeed without any help from this depraved monster. Brian step away from him. I am ending this now!"  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled. He wouldn't argue this decision. His father deserved this kill, and he wasn't about to interfere in it. Not that he would be so bold, Salvatore's son or not. This man had long been his idol. His handling of this worm today only exemplified that fact. Brian backed away, laying an encouraging hand on Salvatore's arm, squeezing it briefly before he moved out of the way. "As you wish... Father."  
  
  
  
  
Salvatore felt his chest constricting. He wouldn't cry. Not here, and not now. Sapperstein would soon be dead... but he would not be gifted with a glimpse of the love he held for his son. Gary Sapperstein didn't deserve to see anything pure and good. All he deserved was malice, evil... and pain. "Know that I will free all those that you have victimized, and compensate them for the torture you have inflicted on them. Enjoy hell, Gary."  
  
  
  
  
With that, Salvatore emptied several bullets into the chest of Gary Sapperstein, without a smile on his face, but with a sense of pride that he held a vital role for injustice being righted in the world. It was a good feeling. The future belonged to them... now with him having the hope that his son was ready to embrace his true heritage.  
  
  
  
  
TBC    


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N** : Yes! Finally an update to this story! Now that I finished 'Sultan's Revenge', this is the only story I am currently working on. Updates should come more frequently now. There is no Justin in this chapter. This chapter is devoted to more progression between Brian and his father. Thanks for reading!

* * *

 

  
  
Brian smirked upon entering Salvatore's suite. Ben was sitting on the the sofa, holding a bag of ice to his head, staring accusingly at both him and Salvatore. Having the feeling Ben was more plagued by embarrassment and discontent at being kept out of the action, Brian couldn't resist provoking him further. "Should I send for a doctor? I'd hate for you to collapse again---"  
  
  
Closing and locking the door, Salvatore groaned, seeing Brian was intent on causing mischief. Knowing Ben as he did, Salvatore realized the last thing his proud guard would want was concern or coddling in any way. "I'm sure that won't be necessary, Brian. If it was, Ben would say so."  
  
  
"I'm fine, Boss. Just a headache, and a large dose of humility." Ben stood to his feet, slowly moving towards the bathroom, once there, taking a couple of maximum strength headache pain relievers, and emptying the contents of the ice pack into the sink. Returning to the sitting room of the suite, Ben found Brian and Salvatore enjoying a drink at the bar, the silence in the room almost deafening. "I am assuming all went well."  
  
  
Salvatore gave an affirmative nod. "Sapperstein never saw us coming." Frowning at Ben's pale complexion, Salvatore advised, "Go ahead and get some rest, Ben. Everything is under control. Tomorrow, I want you to start on a project regarding some of the Sap's victims."  
  
  
"As you wish, Boss." Ben wasn't fooled. He had sensed from the moment they arrived that Don Caletti wanted to speak privately with his son. He suspected that with Sapperstein gone, Salvatore was ready to move forward with his ultimate plan. He wasn't sure about all of it, but he was certain it centered around Brian... and perhaps the younger gunslinger, Justin Taylor.  
  
  
"Take it easy, Ben." Brian's voice was devoid of sarcasm now, concern replacing his teasing manner of a few moments ago. "Getting knocked out isn't pleasant. You'll probably have a bitch of a headache in the morning. If you need anything stronger for the pain, just let me know."  
  
  
"I'll do that, Brian. Thank you." He half-smiled through his pain as he looked between the two very similar men, more pleased than he could express at how things had worked out. In particular, how Brian was looking at his father once again, love and pride shining in his eyes. He was slightly surprised it hadn't taken the extremely stubborn Surgeon longer to come to terms with the truth of his parentage, but realized danger often brings about realizations... and revelations. He wondered if that could be the case here.  
  
  
Brian felt a slight tugging at his heart as Salvatore watched Ben's departure, easily reading the hint of guilt in his father's eyes. "I wouldn't worry, Sir. Ben will be fine. I think his pride is suffering far more than any pain to his head..."  
  
  
Salvatore nodded curtly, still saddened that he had felt forced to incapacitate Ben in such a manner. He had been a trusted and much beloved part of his organization for so many years. In truth, he had been the closest thing to family, especially during all the years he had agonized as he watched Brian growing into his own, feeling unable to reveal that he was Brian's father. "Yes, I'm sure that's so." Motioning to the couch, Salvatore invited, "Let's sit. I wish to speak with you while we have some time in private."  
  
  
Quirking a brow, Brian approached warily, not a doubt in his mind that this was the moment he had been expecting since Salvatore arrived on the island. He hadn't been sent here merely to observe and take out the Sap. The Boss could have done that on his own. There was much more going on. As he took his seat on the couch, and watched as his father did the same, he recognized he was about to find out. "I'm sure we have plenty of time, Sir. Ben will probably rest for awhile, and Justin went home."  
  
  
"As expected. Even knowing that Sapperstein's plans for his parents had been thwarted, he would want to see with his own eyes that all is well." Salvatore frowned for a moment. "His love for his family gives him some vulnerability, one an enemy can exploit. I hope it never becomes an issue."  
  
  
"Justin seems to have a level head on his shoulders. He just needs to work on his control."  
  
  
"How so?" Salvatore asked, looking at Brian in surprise.  
  
  
Brian frowned, thinking he had shared this with Salvatore, but with the rush of events in a short span of time, uncertain if he had. "I thought I told you, but with the rush perhaps I hadn't. When I was alerted that Brandon was lurking, I followed Justin and found him unnecessarily toying with Ethan Gold before he completed the hit. I understand that he had his reasons, but with knowing Brandon was so close, it was unwise to prolong what should have been a quick hit."  
  
  
"This assignment has been very personal for Justin, on so many levels. I understand why he wanted to have his fun... but you are right, the timing wasn't optimal. I feel he will mature with experience, and make more sound decisions in time." Salvatore cast a look filled with meaning in Brian's direction. "That is... under the right tutelage---"  
  
  
"You want me to teach him all the tricks of the trade? I guess you have far more planned than ridding the island people of the Sap's treacherous ways---"  
  
  
"Brian, you are my son. Blood of my blood. Surely you don't believe I sent you to the Virgin Islands merely to observe Sapperstein's operation, and assist in his removal? I never involve you in jobs that are beneath your level of expertise." Salvatore looked at his son knowingly, both of them knowing there was so much more to Brian's presence here, not a hint of reproof in his voice.  
  
  
"No, Sir. I've never thought it was merely about Sapperstein. There isn't a doubt in either of our minds that you could have handled this on your own." Brian smiled as he remembered Salvatore taking out the Sap. "It was nice seeing you in action again. I haven't for such a long time."  
  
  
Salvatore chuckled. "It felt good, son."  
  
  
Brian smiled, shaking his head in astonishment at how different it felt hearing Salvatore saying that one word, a word that he had said to him countless times in the past... but one that hadn't carried the same meaning as it did now. "Son..." he murmured. Brian spoke his thoughts aloud, knowing they displayed a weakness, but feeling comfortable in doing so during this private moment with his father. "I still can't believe it. For years I looked at you as a father figure. I would go to sleep at night and wish that you could have been my father. To find out that you are... well, it's a lot to process, but I couldn't be more proud. Remaining silent about it won't be easy."  
  
  
"There's no reason why we need to be. Doing so to protect you is no longer necessary. You are feared in your own right. This news will only make you more so." Salvatore watched his son intently. Much as himself, Brian was always so difficult to read. However, that was a vital tool in their trade. He had instilled that important characteristic in him from the very beginning. "I have a plan in mind that will enable us to announce it that will swiftly have it travelling within our circles."  
  
  
"You always do...  _Father_ ," Brian found himself adding, knowing he did so for two reasons. One, he wanted his father to know he hadn't only called him that in the heat of the moment during the Sapperstein hit... and he wanted to know how comfortable each of them would be with it. As for himself, nothing could feel more right. Seeing tears glimmering in Salvatore's eyes, he knew his father felt the same.  
  
  
Salvatore sighed deeply. His heart couldn't be more full. He loved his son beyond belief. No matter how Brian responded to his offer, he would love and look after his best interests as long as he continued to breathe. He couldn't do anything else. Shaking his head, refraining from the compulsion to engulf Brian in the most massive of bear hugs, Salvatore told him, "I feared it was a fluke... but you said it again. Father. You have no idea what that means to me, Brian. No idea at all."  
  
  
"I think I do." Brian rolled his lips under, uncertain how to best relay his feelings, thoughts and emotions pouring through his mind like an avalanche, ones he would have never expected to have before coming to this island. "I still haven't gotten over how you hid our connection for so many years. I'm trying to accept that you had good reasons, and move on from it. I can't imagine how much of a sacrifice that was for you."  
  
  
"More than you know, son. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't want to tell you. I could have told you sooner. As the years went by, I feared how you would respond. Seeing contempt in your eyes would have been too much for me." Salvatore laughed. "Don't tell my enemies I have such a soft heart."  
  
  
Brian smiled with genuine warmth. "I won't breathe a word. The same goes for me. I am supposed to be heartless. We can't let anyone know any different."  
  
  
Salvatore thought of Justin. Instantly, he thought his son needed a push in the right direction. Brian had many specialties. Matters of the human heart was not one of them. "I'll keep your secret; although, let's be truthful here. Your heart isn't actually closed off. I think there is a young man that is already worming his way inside... and I think you, my stubborn son, realize that too."  
  
  
"Justin? You know me better than that. I am not capable of that kind of love. I want him, yes. That's all it can ever be."  
  
  
"That almost sounded convincing, Brian. However, you forget how well I know you. So much you hide well, but these uncommon emotions are apparent. He means something to you, and I have the feeling that will only continue to grow." When Brian snorted in denial, Salvatore continued, "Tell me, Brian. How did you feel when you thought Brandon could get the jump on Justin? You moved toward them without your standard preparations. That tells me clearly - you care about Justin."  
  
  
"I think you read too much into my actions. Justin is a part of your organization, and he has numerous skills. That being said, he is of great value." Brian looked away from the disbelief in Salvatore's eyes. He wasn't fooling him any more than he was himself. He did care about the little fucker. He might not know what it all meant, but he recognized Justin wasn't like any of the others. "Now, how about we get back to the subject of your master plan. Junior won't remain absent for long."  
  
  
Salvatore shook his head. Brian wasn't fooling him. He had it bad for Justin. Something needed to happen to make him come to grips with that fact. Their relationship could become a weakness at some point, and they needed to be on guard against being used against each other. "Okay, we'll table this discussion for now. Something significant is happening between the two of you. Coming to terms with that is important for your safety. Not only for you, but for Justin as well."  
  
  
"It's not a problem, Sir. I can handle it..." Brian told him, still uncertain of what he needed to handle, yet aware that his father could be making some valid points. "So... let's have it. What does the great Don Caletti have planned for us all?"  
  
  
"That's very simple, son." Salvatore took in a deep breath, releasing it before speaking the words he had always hoped to say one day. "I want you to take over leadership of the Family. I will continue to mentor you for as long as needed, and step aside when the time is right. Not only is this your birthright, Brian. It is your destiny."  
  
  
TBC    


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: This journey is nearly complete. There will be one more chapter to follow this one. Thank you for reading. :)

 

 

Brian was incredulous. Salvatore wanted him to assume his position in the organization? He had expected his father was going to ask him to take on more responsibility... but this was surprising. "Sir? I can't be hearing you correctly. What of your brother?" A sudden thought occurred to him, one that worried him immensely. "It's not your health?"

 

Salvatore chuckled. "So many questions. You have always had such an inquisitive mind." He continued to smile when he answered, "My health is fine, Brian. However, there comes a time when every man of power realizes he must relinquish that control to another. I didn't just groom you to be the best assassin money can buy; I also wanted you to be a powerful leader. I know you will be that. As for my brother, he is inconsequential. My heir is who takes over control of the family. My brother is mostly inept and given very few responsibilities. I would have never handed my empire over to him."

 

"I've met him a few times; sadly, I wasn't impressed." Brian looked at his father shrewdly. "The question is - does your brother understand he will never lay claim to your organization?"

 

"He should know unless he's a complete idiot..." Salvatore growled, while shaking his head as he thought of his younger brother. Tobias had always been a bitter disappointment... in their youth, and even more so as an adult. "I know it is too much for you to take on at once. I anticipate it being a gradual transference of power. We would start here in the Virgin Islands. Do you like it well enough to make it your home for now?"

 

Like it? It was an island paradise. He was certain there would never be any shortage of tricks; although, these days, a certain blond constantly invaded his mind whenever he thought of fucking. Perhaps he just hadn't fucked him enough... but with staying here, he was quite certain he would. Chuckling, Brian answered, "I think I could manage such a sacrifice."

 

Salvatore compressed his lips, knowing Brian's often blase attitude would need curbed. He saw that as where Brian would need mentoring the most. Once Brian assumed full leadership of the family, he would need to be even more focused, an impenetrable force. "Regarding my brother, in the unlikely event he ever became a problem in the future... well, steps would need to be taken."

 

A slight shiver slithered down Brian's spine; although, not a repugnant one. He always became enthralled when he viewed Salvatore Caletti, his father, exerting his power. It was a sight that filled him with wonder and complete awe. It was unfathomable to him that he would one day have the same power as his father; however, hearing Salvatore's master plan, he realized that was exactly how it would be should he honor his request. "Of course I would handle that for you. Perhaps that won't become necessary."

 

"I rather doubt it. My brother is lazy, and sadly, very cowardly. We are nothing alike, as I'm sure you know." Salvatore's lip curled in disgust as he thought of his brother's past misdeeds. He was prone to bad decision making, always looking for the quick and easy route - neither being the best response in many cases.

 

"Cowardice can be extremely dangerous, especially in our world. There is the factor of unpredictability. Such men can become something of a loose cannon. If within the internal group, they are always ones to watch closely."

 

Salvatore smiled. "You are so insightful, never just seeing anything at face value, but taking in everything. I see so much of myself in you, Brian. In time, you will have even greater power and knowledge than even me." When Brian looked to be about to protest, Salvatore explained, "Think about it, son. You have the advantage of all that I have taught you over the years, not to mention your experience and success as the most feared assassin in the business. This will be the easiest transition of power ever to occur in our world."

 

"When you put it like that, I guess I can see your point... and your confidence in me." Brian frowned, before asking, "You would still be near and providing guidance? I don't know the first thing about actually running an organization such as yours."

 

"Correction." Salvatore looked his son square in the eye. "Our organization. This is your birthright. What I feel you are meant to do. That is, if you want it. If my guess is right, you crave the power. In your current role you exceed at utilizing your power, and do so with control and finesse. I can't wait to see it fully explored. And, in regards to guidance, I don't think you will need a great deal of that... but I hope to remain by your side, even if in a more inactive role, always there if you need me."

 

Brian looked at his father, displaying the deepest of respect he held for him, both in his expression, but in his absolute attention to every word he spoke. The fact that his father wanted him to do this was enough for him, but he couldn't deny being intrigued by the challenge of it as well. He did love power. He always had. It was one of the first things that had struck his notice when he had first met Salvatore. He just didn't want to let him down. "Okay, Father. I will do it... just don't be surprised if I have many questions along the way."

 

Salvatore released a deep sigh of relief. Until this moment, he hadn't been certain Brian would accept. It meant more to him than he could possibly explain. "Thank you, Brian. You have made me so happy. I know you will be brilliant in your new position, and I am eager to start this journey right by your side. We will transition you into power gradually. The first step is letting it be known your connection to me. That will explain much, and eliminate many that would try to oppose you." Salvatore chuckled. "Of course, with your present formidable reputation, there are very few that would ever make the attempt. We must be guarded, though, and always on the watch for trouble. It is the way of survival in our world."

 

"Yes." Brian's eyes became alive with savagery, the long history of the renowned ‘Surgeon' roaring to life. "I welcome those challenges; I don't back down from anything... or anyone."

 

"I know that, Brian. I have never known a man braver than you. It is amazing, especially after how tragic your childhood started out. However, you will have a new role. You should be more behind the scenes, monitoring and controlling the outcome of every situation around you. Handling these tasks will fall to Justin, or anyone else you elect to use in the future."

 

Brian frowned. Justin. How would the hot-headed young assassin respond to him being in charge? He was anxious to find out. "Regarding Justin... he's very young, Father. If he wanted out at some point, as long as we could trust his discretion, I would want to do what is uncommon in our world, and just let him go." Brian found himself resenting the slight tightness in his chest that came with the thought of Justin out of his life, realizing such sentimentality was not acceptable in his chosen lifestyle - whether in his current role in the organization, or the one to come.

 

Salvatore looked at his son more than a little skeptical. He didn't buy the nonchalance he tried to convey. Justin was important to Brian, perhaps far more than his son realized. He wouldn't easily let him go - in any capacity. He admired that he would allow Justin a choice that wasn't often offered in their world, but he doubted Brian being able to stand by it. He would play along for now. "I find Justin to be extremely committed to the Caletti family; I don't see him seeking a change no matter who is in charge. Much like you at the same age, he is a natural, and really seems to love what he does."

 

"Yes, I see that too." Brian couldn't deny his father's assessment of Justin. He did seem very skilled, and comfortable with what he did. What concerned him most was his close family ties. Once Justin truly came into his own and was possibly targeted by those that were threatened by him, they would attempt to use his family. That placed not only Justin's family at risk, but Justin as well. And, in doing so, the Caletti organization as well. "I have some concerns; in fact, the same that I think you have as well. Even with Sapperstein being gone, I think Justin's family will need our special protection."

 

Salvatore inclined his head. "Without a doubt. Justin is under the radar at the moment, but once other families discover him as your replacement, they will start looking at him... in particular, looking for a vulnerability. His parents are his only weakness. Fortunately, they choose to remain on the island, and are more isolated here. We can watch over them. Threats will undoubtedly come, but if we are vigilant, they will be handled more than effectively."

 

"I will eliminate any family that attempts to kill either Justin or his family." Brian flinched at the knowing look in his father's eyes, realizing he had just revealed feelings he still hadn't come to terms with himself. Justin Taylor mattered to him. He could say it was on the behalf of business... but his father was far too astute for that.

 

"I know you will." Salvatore smirked, knowing all was well in hand. Brian had accepted his true destiny, and in time, he would become more centered as he grew into his now complicated relationship with the young gunman. He had always known they would connect; however, until he had arrived in the Virgin Islands, he hadn't realized how much. Brian and Justin would be a formidable pair. In time, none would seek to take either of them out. Fear was the greatest form of control. Together they would exert that well. "I'd like you to tell Justin of your new place in our organization. If he questions anything, ask him to seek me out. Advise him that if he wants out, now is the time, before all of the changes are implemented."

 

Brian eyed his father in suspicion, a part of him suspecting that Salvatore was doing a bit of matchmaking... but deciding he wasn't upset enough by the interference to protest. Arguing with Salvatore Caletti was redundant at best. He could see no point in it. And... it had been hours since he'd had any special interaction with his favorite little blond assassin. He wouldn't mind celebrating with one now. Standing to his feet, Brian smiled down at his father. "I'll take care of it... and let you know how it goes."

 

Salvatore snickered as Brian made his way to the door. Not intending on letting his son think he had him fooled in any way, he called out, "Enjoy yourself, son. Don't make it all about business. And... don't include those details when you report back in---"

 

Swearing as he opened the door, his glare was swallowed up when he turned back to see the approval and love in his father's eyes. It was almost blinding for him. He had everything he had ever dreamt of as a young man. A father's love and devotion. His life was essentially changing, and in ways he had never anticipated. He shook his head, unsure if he would ever fully process these changes. "Talk to you later." Brian's voice slightly cracked when he added, "Dad."

 

Salvatore allowed tears to flow as Brian departed, his heart filling with an unspeakable amount of joy. He truly had it all now. In essence, he already had Brian working at his side when he needed him, but this was different now. He could actually bond with his son now. Teach him everything he needed to know to be the success he knew he was destined to be. He couldn't wait to get started.

 

Brian quirked a brow as he opened the door to his suite, his eyes moving hungrily over the blond that crossed the threshold, as always uncertain how long he could keep his mind on business. He knew he had to learn control in that. His new role would demand it. "Come in, Junior. I have been expecting you."

 

Justin gritted his teeth, forcing himself to ignore the ‘Junior' reference. What was it about this man that constantly got under his skin? Well, perhaps he knew the answer to that, at least in part. Brian Kinney, aka ‘The Surgeon', was the most sensual and charismatic man that he had ever known. The danger that constantly surrounded him made him all the more alluring. "You did summon me. What's the emergency?"

 

Continuing to eye fuck the hot body before him, Brian brazenly suggested, "Maybe my cock just missed your tight little ass."

 

"A tragedy for sure..." Justin quipped. Without being told to do so, Justin turned and slid the bolt across on the door, doing that more to make a statement, than any practicality. He knew no one would enter the suite... but he didn't mind the gesture telling the hot-blooded killer that he was more than ready for some more one-on-one action. ‘I'm sure there's more... but I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready."

 

"Indeed I shall." Brian took a step back, his finger moving to run along his chin almost thoughtfully, more than a little curious as to how Justin would respond to his news. "I've just had a long meeting with my father, and he is intent on making some changes... ones that will undoubtedly affect you."

 

"Changes?" Justin queried warily, his nose scrunching up in displeasure. His eyes narrowed as Brian's stance became even more arrogant, his arms crossing in front of him as he stared down at him in his superior way. "Oh. Fuck no. He didn't. The Boss wouldn't do THAT to me---"

 

"Let me be clear, Junior. Not only is that his intention; I have already accepted." Brian smirked at the glowering blond, the man that was now on his payroll. "Let me hear you say it, Justin. It won't be that difficult. You've been saying it to my father for how long now? Hmmm. I don't know. I guess I would have to research that. But, I think you know what I'm asking."

 

Justin grunted, angry at himself that he found a slight bit of pleasure in this piece of news. "I suppose it's a logical progression... but you are enjoying my unease a bit too much. You know... I could always request my release from the Caletti family. Your father would probably honor that."

 

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Justin. My father is very old school in these matters. However, if you decided you did want out, I would most likely comply - but you would need to do so soon. Once the transition of power is complete, I couldn't be as compliant." His cockiness instantly dissipated, as he waited for Justin to say more. He had brought this very subject up with his father, even if he had hoped it wouldn't come to fruition. "Is that what you're asking? Do you want to be free from the organization?"

 

Biting his bottom lip, attempting to appear torn in his decision, but fearing he would burst into laughter at any given moment, Justin shook his head, smiling brightly before the laughter erupted. "Not at all. I am proud to be part of the Caletti family. Your father has taught me so much, and I know he has done the same for you, and will probably only continue to do so." Moving closer, Justin reached out and ran his hands up Brian's chest, stopping to pull at the nipples he felt and could see pressing through the tight fabric. His voice lowered to a husky murmur. "I think I can accommodate you in a variety of ways... Boss."

 

Brian growled, his hands reaching out to clasp around Justin's waist, in one savage motion, pulling him tightly against him. "I intend to make sure of that..." His mouth lowered, passionately moving over Justin's, his tongue immediately seeking an entry that he was determined to have, an intimacy the younger man was more than eager to give. Brian bit at Justin's lips, devouring his mouth in a fierce pressure that was relentless. He exercised both control and dominance in one single kiss. Brian knew he could be taking his new power too far... but by the revealing throaty moans and wandering hands of the man in his arms, he didn't think Justin minded at all. If anything, Justin was exhilarated by it. Brian released Justin's lips, backing away only far enough for Justin to succumb to his soon to be urgent command. "Strip and bend over the couch. I want you fucking NOW."

 

Justin's eyes widened. He had been in many hot and urgent moments with Brian, but this one was the most intense. Brian was so feral. Primitive. Completely out of control. Was this brought on by Brian's new power? Justin found himself not caring about the reason. Even though he had never been one of a subservient nature, the opposite in fact, he was still loving every minute of Brian's more dominating side. It was fucking hot, as he knew being possessed by him would be as well. Hurriedly, Justin removed his clothes, his mind not numb enough not to process Brian was doing the same thing, his eyes pulling to the action of Brian sheathing his cock, and generously lubing himself afterwards. There wasn't a doubt in his mind. This was going to be quick, savage, and completely frenetic. He couldn't fucking wait.

 

Brian licked his lips as Justin bent over the back of the couch, his perfect ass pointing out for all of his most debauched pleasures. It was then that he realized he would never have enough of this man. In fact, since he had met Justin on this island, he hadn't looked at another man in sight. For him, that was saying a great deal. There were dozens of hot looking men just in residence at this resort. He had been observant enough to derive that. But, that hadn't mattered. His desire had continued to be centered around this one man. Such a realization would have been abhorrent to him in the past... but not now, and not when it came to this man. Brian settled his hands on Justin's hips, his cock lining up to slice into the welcoming heat, his mouth hot and urgent on the blond's neck. "I am going to fuck you so hard. I want you to feel me in you even when we're apart."

 

"Do it..." Justin urged, his ass pushing back at the engorged, yet unmoving cock. Justin began to pant in both excitement and frustration, finding himself too much in need to handle any preliminaries. He knew exactly how to push Brian along. It might cause him to feel more of a burn from Brian's possession... but he craved that feeling almost as much as he craved this man. "C'mon, Boss. Fuck me. Hard and fast. Take my ass like you want to own it---"

 

"Fuck. You know how to get my attention. I'm not sure that's a good thing... but I'll let that go for now." Brian bit into Justin's neck, his teeth and tongue possessing every section of exposed skin. Unable to resist, Brian slid his well lubed cock into Justin's ass, giving him very little time to adjust before pushing his full length into the eager boy. This was how he loved to see Justin. Aching. Hungry. Desperate for the pleasure only he could give him. Was he becoming obsessed over this man, the man that essentially belonged to him within the reality of his new role? Perhaps. But... he didn't give a damn. Justin was his on every level. It was time he accepted that, and what Justin meant to him.

 

"Mmmm." Justin moaned as Brian began to move inside of him. His breath catching when Brian would plunge forward with one fierce thrust, hitting his own prostate with precision, before pulling almost all the way out to do the same thing again. He felt so filled in a number of ways, ones he couldn't fully explain or even contemplate in the heat of the moment. He only knew he wanted more. Needed all this man had to give. "Fuck me, Brian. Harder. Faster..."

 

Brian began pulling Justin's hips backwards in conjunction with his savage thrusting. He couldn't seem to fuck him deep enough. He began to move even more urgently when he felt the shaking of Justin's limbs. When accompanied by his shallow breathing, he knew his boy was about ready to explode. All of a sudden, he had started thinking of Justin in those terms - his. He didn't think there could be any turning back from that. For some reason he felt so possessive of this man. His new power only made that more so. "Let everything go, Justin. All of it. Now... with me."

 

Justin's head arched directly into the heat of Brian's mouth marking it, erratic panting replacing his previously shallow breaths. Brian always knew how he needed to be taken. He doubted he would ever understand it, but it just seemed to be how it was for them. Justin let out a low howl of release as he felt Brian pumping mercilessly into him, each of them finishing as one, his hands tightening on the furniture as he struggled to stay on his feet. Sex with Brian was like nothing else. He was exhausted in the aftermath, and yet, somehow he always felt invigorated as well. And without a doubt, he was always left wanting more. "Fuck, Brian. It only seems to get better."

 

Brian couldn't deny that, nor was he even going to attempt to try any longer. They were connected. Business and pleasure. He didn't doubt that life would often become complicated, as well as dangerous for them within this alignment... but he wouldn't give this up. "Get dressed, Justin. Meet me out on the balcony. I'll order us some lunch and we can discuss business."

 

Justin giggled as he slid into his jeans, watching Brian deftly doing the same. "Didn't we conduct this meeting in the reverse fashion... Sir? Pleasure before business..."

 

"Indeed we did," Brian agreed, his still semi-hard dick telling him it wouldn't take much to return to Justin's obvious enticements. He shook his head as he watched Justin dressing as if he had all the time in the world. Perhaps the kid knew him better than he did himself. Systematically, the younger man had wrapped him around his finger, gradually upsetting his world. He held no fear of him as most men in his position would. In fact, Justin never had. He had seemed to hold him in slight awe, but it had never been as the result of fear. Through it all, Justin had always held his own. He admired that; even though he knew such brazen behavior would need to be curbed in his new role as leader of the Caletti family, at least in the face of the public and other business associates. Silently, Brian watched as Justin idly moved toward the balcony, his hand reaching for the phone to order up room service. Food, along with business might distract him for awhile. As he looked at Justin looking out at the beautiful view his suite provided, Brian wasn't so sure about that. Justin constantly provoked and aroused him with very little effort. That was something he needed to get under control.

 

Justin smiled as he sensed Brian behind him, watching him. "I'll give it fifteen minutes."

 

Brian scowled, more than aware of what Justin's words meant, yet not rising to the not so subtle baiting, determined to keep them on a business footing. "It will be for however long I decide it needs to be," he clipped out. His father already believed he couldn't keep his hands off of Justin. He needed to prove to him, as well as himself that he could maintain control. It was something he needed to master. He was focused on making that control his reality. "There are rules that come with boundaries that we must discuss before this transition of power is complete. We will do that, Justin." Brian's expression changed from stern to carnal in an instant. "And then, we will get back to other more pleasurable pursuits."

 

"I can hardly wait..." Justin huskily purred. Blinking when Brian glared at him, realizing that Brian was attempting to stay mostly in ‘Boss' mode, Justin smiled at him encouragingly, deciding only to tempt him marginally. "You are going to make a great leader, Brian. I know how proud your father is of you. Even before I knew he was your father, that was easy to discern."

 

"Thank you, Justin. That means a lot." His eyes became smoky, unable to resist moments of flirtatious behavior. "So, Mr. Taylor, are you saying you are still fully on board... and prepared to work under me?"

 

"Oh yes, Sir." Justin's eyelashes fluttered slightly. "It will be my pleasure to work under you... in every capacity you require."

 

Brian forced himself to maintain his distance, knowing it would be a mistake to place his hands on the teasing, and far too beguiling man. A muscle twitched in his jaw as he vowed, "I will be your mentor as I learn from my father. You will be the best in the business with my tutelage. The Caletti organization will grow in strength and power, and you will be vital in us achieving our greatest success. The true beginning of our enterprise begins now..."

 

TBC

 

A/N: As stated in my chapter notes, there will be one more chapter to follow this one. It should give us a glimpse of how things are going for them a few months down the road. Since this is the only and last project I am working on before taking my hiatus, the last part should be finished very soon. Thanks again for your support! :)


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N** : This is the **FINAL** chapter of this story. Notes at the end. Thanks for reading!  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

**Three Months Later…**

 

Salvatore, along with Brian and Justin walked into the meeting room inside of Salvatore’s Pittsburgh home, each man’s eyes savaging the invited guests… each of them knowing a traitor was about to be made an example of, a man accepting his position to his full rise to power, and another completing his final test. Each man stood to his feet to greet their collective bosses, none of them familiar with the youngest man of the group.

 

“Have a seat… _Gentlemen_ ,” Salvatore sneered, his eyes scathing as they slid over each man, his lips compressed into a tight line as they settled finally on his brother. “I believe you are aware of why I called this meeting.” His tone indicated no response was required… as well as being completely out of order. These men knew the protocol. Do not speak until Don Caletti directed you to do so. Violating that code of honor and protocol could be deadly in certain circumstances. This was one of those times.

 

Justin remained silent, taking a position not far from the man that he knew would be his victim within moments. This hit was to be his final test. He had passed every challenge Salvatore and Brian had thrown his way. They had praised him at every turn. The respect and admiration of these two dangerous, yet incredible men, filled him with more pride in himself and his accomplishments than he could ever explain. He was ready to assume Brian’s former role in the Caletti organization. His decorum and handling of this job in the presence of these men would officially name him as Brian’s successor. He intended to not only make Salvatore and Brian proud, but instill fear in the hearts of these men as well. A fear that would be spread like wildfire throughout the underground, in a way, cementing his own legacy.

 

Brian’s face was a cold mask as he took in the expressions of each man present. These were the men that he would deal with on a regular basis, essentially the leaders of each branch of the Caletti empire - all of them knowing they could be replaced in an instant. In that knowledge accepting such removal was never amicable, but done so with an irrevocable finality. His eyes followed his father’s progression around the room, watching as he methodically circled the occupants, suddenly finding himself saddened that this could be the last time he watched the formidable Salvatore Caletti conducting what they referred to as a ‘resolution’ meeting. Within moments, his father would be turning everything over to him. One man was going to die; however, depending on the responses of the others, there could be additional deaths.

 

“In a moment I will turn this meeting over to the new leader of the Caletti family.” A brief smile touched Salvatore’s lips, and only when his eyes connected with his much deserving son. He was going to be brilliant in his stead. During the past three months, Brian had absorbed an unbelievable amount of knowledge and even more experience. In fact, the same could be said for Justin as well. Should Justin carry out the disposal of their traitor and enemy as effortlessly and skillfully as he believed he would, there wouldn’t be a doubt in his mind that Justin would fully assume Brian’s former role. The circle would be complete. His eyes moved around the table again. “To those of you that have not formally met my son, and successor, I daresay he needs no true introduction. His experience speaks for itself…”

 

“Tut tut, Sal.” Tobias foolishly cut in. “We just found out that the assassin you groomed was your son. How do we know he is up to this much larger task?”

 

His teeth biting into his bottom lip, Justin barely silenced the gasp that threatened to escape. Was Salvatore’s brother a complete idiot? As his eyes met the warning glint in Brian’s eyes, he realized he had made a slight sound, one that wasn’t acceptable in the context of this meeting. He knew he couldn’t mouth an apology; instead, he simply looked away, and back at Salvatore that was still the Boss in all of their eyes.

 

Salvatore’s eyes glittered dangerously. “Imbecile…” he hissed beneath his breath. “You never learn, but you will, brother. You most certainly will.” Tension became even thicker in the room, eyes darting from Tobias’ suddenly shrinking form, to the master of the Calettii organization. “I challenge anyone in the room to question me regarding Brian’s qualifications. I will accept nothing other than a smooth transition. Anyone who causes a disruption in that will face severe consequences. Now… does anyone have anything to say about my decision?”

 

Silence prevailed in the room, even Tobias was wise enough to remain silent, and keep his eyes trained on the far wall... even if animosity was clearly discerned in his gaze. Giving them only a fraction of a moment to respond, Salvatore continued on, “Brian has a detailed report regarding every territory, and the responsibilities each leader has to maintain. He is fully informed and ready to take charge. Now… I am going to take a seat, and my son will conclude this meeting. I expect you to give him the respect that has always been extended to me.” He cast a scathing look in his brother’s direction. “Disloyalty and disrespect are unforgivable. Any that have sought to do either, will meet with a brutal end.”

 

Brian coldly looked around the table, knowing this was his moment to make an indelible impression. He excelled at doing so, and this moment in time would be no different. He cast a pointed look in Justin’s direction, with a nod of his head alerting him to move into position. “I am not going to waste anyone’s time with introductions and a resume of what I bring to the table. It doesn’t matter. My father’s decision is absolute. This meeting has twin purposes. One, to formally address the changes, ones that won’t affect most of you, unless I see the need to make adjustments.” His eyes touched on each man in the room, gratified by the attentiveness of each man… all but one. A sinister look entered his eyes. An enemy that would soon be eliminated. In actuality, this betrayal couldn’t be more well timed - if such an instance had to occur. Making an example in the presence of these men would instill even more loyalty and fear. He would build on that. “And lastly… to deal with the betrayal of an enemy, a man poisoned with jealousy that sought to kill the true heir to the Caletti organization.”

 

If possible, a more chilling silence instantly permeated the room. Death was imminent, and they were all aware of it. None more than the offender, Tobias Caletti. At once, the pleas began, once the betrayal had been revealed, none of them naive as to the course of the resolution. “S-Sal… please. I - I didn’t mean any harm to you, or the organization. I - I just…”

 

“Just thought you should be my successor when you have done nothing to contribute to my success?” Salvatore sneered. “For more years than I should have allowed have seen the men that should be your underlings, covering for your mistakes and ineptitude. You have consistently cost me time and money. I had always overlooked that; however, you attempting to place a hit on my son changed everything.” Salvatore shook his head at his brother’s continued stupidity. “How could you possibly think word wouldn’t get out that you were seeking to rub out Brian? For fuck’s sake, Tobias. Not only _my_ son… but the ‘Surgeon’. Your idiocy has no end!”

 

Brian looked back and forth between his father, and the enemy that was of his blood. His lips compressed into a tight and forbidding line. He wouldn’t allow this encounter to linger on. The longer it lasted, the more stressful it would be for his father. That was something he wouldn’t sanction. With a harsh clearing of his throat, Brian rasped, “Justin…”

 

Nodding, Justin silently pulled his gloves from his pocket, sliding them on slowly, his eyes icily surveying Salvatore’s younger brother. Without speaking a word, Justin pulled out his gun, quickly firing the weapon and connecting multiple shots into the middle of Tobias Caletti’s chest. All eyes pulled to the sight of Tobias’ slumping forward onto the table, death and justice rendered in an instant. Justin lifted his eyes to look into Brian’s eyes, not the least bit surprised to find lust warring with approval in them. Brian seemed to be immensely turned on when he watched his successor completing an assignment. He was practically certain how this meeting would end… and he couldn’t wait for it.

 

Forcing himself to look away from the beautiful blond, the man that was his in every way now, Brian savaged his eyes over the fear stricken men… all men that were dangerous and powerful in their own right, but ones that more than knew the score. “Any other questions regarding my abilities to lead the family?” He eyed each one fiercely, satisfied as each man shook their head, all of them knowing the Caletti family to be in the best of hands. “Get the fuck out. I will be in touch.”

 

As each man stood to their feet, and all but ran for the door, Salvatore’s voice was as cutting as precision razors when he spoke, “Keep this little reminder in mind, Gentlemen. I may have turned the family over to my son, but I have not closed my mind or attention away from all that pertains to family business. Anyone that either threatens either the Caletti organization or my son, faces the most extreme of consequences… as you have so witnessed today.”

 

Salvatore laughed as the men nodded and took flight from the room, almost as if they felt the hounds of hell were nipping at their heels. He shook his head in disgust. “Such leaders. They fail miserably at hiding their fear.”

 

Brian snorted derisively. “Surprised they didn’t piss their pants.”

 

Justin laughed, before looking seriously at his new boss, and not the man formerly in charge. “Shall we contact the cleaners?”

 

“I already did that before we arrived.” Brian’s eyes moved over Justin, still finding his blood racing as he remembered watching Justin in action. His final test and one he had handled with great finesse. “You did good, Justin. In fact, you were amazing. I believe you are ready for any challenge that comes your way.”

 

“My son is right, Justin. I have always thought you had such promise in you, even when you were a scared kid that I set out to mold into the very image of skilled perfection. These past months, the time Brian has taken in enhancing your training is clear to see. You’ve come so far in such a short amount of time. Our strength will never be questioned. Nor will our power.” He looked Justin deep in the eye. “The impact you make is immense. Don’t ever forget that.”

 

Justin was slightly taken aback. He blinked slowly, forcing himself to keep his emotions hidden. After all, the assassin for the Caletti family does _not_ cry. He couldn’t. It was unthinkable. However, his heart was swelling with respect, pride, and untold emotion for both of these rare and special men. A lump developed in his throat, before he answered, “Thank you, Sir. Your confidence in me is everything. I promise not to let you down.” Justin looked at Brian, his heart nearly constricting when he viewed the same emotion of trust and respect in the beautiful, yet often chilling hazel eyes. “I mean both of you. I am deeply honored that you place such value on my contribution, and it will be my sole ambition to excel in it.”

 

In a greater state of relaxation now that the others were gone, and Tobias effectively handled, Brian moved his eyes hungrily over his hired gun, undeterred by the fact of his father still being present. His father knew him better than just about anyone. He would know how his passions inflamed after a kill such as this… and being administered by Justin only seemed to make the act even more erotic for him. “I hope not your _sole_ ambition…”

 

Justin flushed, slightly embarrassed with Salvatore still in the room, yet not enough so to place a halt on the teasing banter. “Perhaps I can think of few more tasks… Boss.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that, Taylor…” Brian rasped. “I think it’s time for one of our private sessions---”

 

Salvatore wasn’t about to reprimand either of them. For most of the past three months, he had been a constant by their sides; in training Brian and supervising Brian’s tutelage of Justin, he had already observed that they had done reasonably well in separating business from pleasure. The only lapses were when they were secluded enough to do so. Each of them had gained a larger degree of self control. That had only served to make them a more powerful force. He could see nothing short of a positive future for all of them. “I will handle the cleaners. You two can get out of here.” He smiled knowingly at his son. “I’m sure you would like to rest… and perhaps pack for your trip back to the islands tomorrow.”

 

Brian nodded, his lips rolling under as a different kind of emotion suddenly hit him. It was time to express them, whether he had ever thought it would be something that would come from him. Clearing his throat, Brian spoke to Justin, while his eyes remained on his father. “Justin, wait for me outside. I need a moment with my father.”

 

Slightly curious, yet not about to question it, Justin responded, “Of course. Take all the time you need.”

 

Silent until the door closed behind Justin’s retreating form, Brian looked at his father in concern. “I realize what happened here today was necessary on many levels. Keeping face in our world is vital to survival; however, your brother was just taken out. If there is anything you need, even if it’s just to talk, I am always here for you.”

 

Salvatore moved closer, his eyes full of love for his son. It was more than that, though. He held a genuine respect and deep admiration for the man he had become. “I appreciate that, son… but I am fine. Tobias stopped being my brother years ago. His planned actions against you made him dead to me.”

 

Brian nodded, not the least bit surprised by his father’s words. Uncertainty in his every step, unsure of how he was going to innately feel by such an emotional display, Brian threw caution to the wind, and did something he thought he would never do… he reached out and embraced his father. At the sound of his father’s gasp, and his arms moving to enclose around him, Brian knew he had made the right choice. They both needed this, and it was time.

 

Unsure of how long they had stood locked against each other, Salvatore pulled back first, tears rolling down his older cheeks. “I love you, son; I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

 

Taking a step back, his own eyes filled with unshed tears, Brian admitted, “I love you too, Father. I always have, even when I didn’t know you were my father.”

 

“The future is ours, Brian… and you have a man by your side that will contribute enormously to your dreams. Don’t be afraid to let him see this side of you, son… at least in private. Justin has an unshakable loyalty, and I sense very deep feelings for you.”

 

“I am not a man that has ever sought attachments. They speak of abject vulnerability, and that has always been a dangerous commodity for me. However, if I ever decided to open that door, I can think of no one other than Justin.” He met his father’s eyes, saying without truly speaking the words that such a door had already been opened. “I’ll be in touch soon, Sir. If you need anything, or just want to become more active again, just let me know.”

 

“I’ll do that, son… but I don’t expect to do so. I am at complete peace with how everything has worked out. You are the future of the Caletti family. I will be behind the scenes supporting you, and offering any guidance should you need it… but this is your playing field now. I know only great things will be the result.” Salvatore watched as his son left, his heart swelling with pride and love. Brian had truly evolved from the cold-hearted Surgeon he had once been. He knew Justin had played a part in that development; although, he realized the bond that they had always shared over the years, that was more readily understood with the revelation of Brian’s true parentage was a contributing factor as well. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind… the circle was now complete.

 

_____________________________________

 

Brian’s hands slid over Justin’s sweat drenched chest, his fingers tweaking savagely at the distended nipples, his cock hammering into the tightness that always seemed to act as a glove that was designed only to fit his hand, in this instance... his ravaging cock. Justin always felt so good around his dick. He would never tire of fucking him. Whether it was something he felt was safe or practical in his world, Justin had invoked more tender emotions in him. He couldn’t foresee a time he would ever let him go. They were suited in every way. The more he had of him, the more he wanted.

 

Justin panted as Brian implemented deep, measured strokes, the driving force in conjunction with Brian touching, licking, and biting every expanse of exposed skin, nearly driving him over the edge. In every touch, Brian displayed his dominance… his need, a desire that he knew couldn’t be slaked by another man. That turned him on most of all. He didn’t need words of commitment, at least, not right now. They were meant to be together. It almost felt like destiny. They were the perfect fit in every way. He had the feeling their connection would only increase over time.

 

Sliding his hands down to clasp at Justin’s hips, Brian thrust more fiercely, his cock pounding into Justin now, repeatedly jabbing at the sensitive prostate that would soon result in sending Justin over the edge. He fucking loved it when Justin released. The abandon and submission he exhibited in bed was the most arousing of combinations. His want for this man had been a fever in him from day one. It only grew stronger every time they explored it. Whether he was prepared to speak the words or not, this man was the only man he wanted. He couldn’t say how long that would last, but at this point, it wasn’t something he could see as changing. “Let go, Justin. Come for me. NOW…” Brian growled as he began to pound Justin into the bed, the blond’s arching back and gasps telling him he was as close as he was himself.

 

“Y-yes, Brian. I - I am. Fuck. You feel so good inside of me… marking me, t-taking me---” Justin knew he was babbling, but he was lost in a desire he couldn’t control, one that he didn’t want to control. “Ahhhh…” Justin continued to moan, his hips arching back into Brian’s, panting breaths tumbling from both of them as they reached for that sweet bliss that compared to nothing else.

 

Brian flopped onto his back, his chest still heaving from the the exertion and the aftermath that only seemed to get hotter every time. “Fuck. You wear me out, kid.”

 

Justin beamed, rolling onto his side to face his lover/boss. “Are you admitting that _I_ wear you out, Mr. Kinney?”

 

Brian glared at the audacious blond, smacking him soundly on the ass. “Watch it, Junior. Remember who I am.”

 

Snorting, Justin countered, “As if you ever let me forget!”

 

“Just one of my many charms,” Brian obliquely replied. Rolling onto his side, he looked at Justin with a slight question in his eyes. “A few days ago, Salvatore had mentioned he’d like for you to move in with me. His reasoning is that he has always had Ben with him, and that even though I can protect myself, he would feel more secure having you with me. It’s not something I would insist on… but if you are willing, I can see the advantages.”

 

“You mean at your new home in the Virgin Islands?” Justin asked, waiting until Brian gave an affirming nod. “I can’t argue that logic. I really did want to stay on the islands.” Justin's eyes lingered on Brian's perfect lips, his tongue stretching out to moisten his own. "I can think of far worse things than being near _you_... day and night."

 

“Okay then. We’ll move in that direction when we get back home. And yes, the Virgin Islands has become home to me too.” Brian smiled before smothering Justin’s lips beneath his own, to himself accepting that this man had become home to him as well. He knew his attachment to both his father and Justin made him vulnerable, but he had decided they were both worth the risk. Justin thought he was Brian’s source of protection, but in his mind, it was a two-way deal. He would torture and totally eviscerate anyone that threatened either his father or Justin. Life had changed so much for all of them, him especially, but at his core, he was still the Surgeon. It had been the beginning of his legacy, a power that was now complete, made even more so by this skilled and special man devoted to him, now to be forever by his side.

 

 

END

 

**_A/N: This ends the journey here. Hopefully, a more sappy ending wasn’t expected. In keeping with the premise of this story, I just didn’t feel it could be. Brian evolved a great deal here… but ‘ridiculously romantic’ just doesn’t apply well here. And, this brings me to my hiatus. Although, I realize my crossover story for QAF/The Walking Dead still hangs out there, I had placed that on its own hiatus long ago. My muse is struggling with how to proceed with that one. There are so many variables of what could be included in that world. So much canon in TWD that it’s difficult to decide which paths/characters I want to utilize, and where to go next. I will think about that during my break, as well as be working on ‘The Client’ which I have already teased._ **

**I want to thank everyone that has provided me with support over the years. Each story I have written has been a labor of love for me, and every comment a treasured memory. At this point I can’t say for certain how long this break will be, and even how many future stories I will write. I have committed myself to writing ‘The Client’, but whether there will be more remains to be seen. The support of the readers through feedback is a tremendous motivation for me, so in essence, you the reader have a large role in that decision.**

**Once again, thank you. I have made such wonderful friendships during these past six years I have been actively writing in the QAF fandom. Closing feedback is much appreciated. As always, thank you for reading.  
**


End file.
